


Spark of Life

by Love_Psycho



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Code Geass Lelouch, Drama, F/M, Mention of harm to children, Non-Graphic Violence, Ohgi hate, gender flip - lelouch vi britannia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: The Demon Empress dies, an execution well deserved (and well staged), uniting the world. Lelouch, however, wakes up anyways, much to her displeasure. But even for someone without anything to live for, the world brings in surprises.And some years later, those surprises will rock the world as chance brings them into the light...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I did say I would greet the new year with a new fic posting, didn't I?
> 
> This is a fic I was DETERMINED to finish. That is the plan. Finish this fic and it doesn't have to be perfect; I'm almost done it and I reached the goal of the majority it of being done before New Year's so I am posting! As you can tell, it features a female Lelouch who dies and yet does not come the Zero Requiem and it will ultimately dive into the consequences of that. However since this is meant to be a happy fic, I'm very positive and optimistic on what happens here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The chanting of “Zero, Zero, Zero!” fills the air, the sun warming her face even as ice steals through the rest of her body. She can hear Nunnally's sobbing, her crying, a part of her wishing to reach out and comfort her one last time.

It's cold. Death is cold she thinks, barely able to see anything as darkness creeps in and steals her sight. It hurts too, but it's fading, fading ever so slowly and surely. The last thing warm on her is her blood and Nunnally's hand in hers.

“Don't leave me _Onee-sama_!!” She cries and Lelouch can't respond, even though it hurts.

It's over. The Zero Requiem is over, she can hear the sounds of cheers and happy people, united in hatred against the Demon Empress and in adoration behind Zero.

Lelouch has no energy for a last smile, but she fades away peacefully, happy to have finally made it. That gentle world is Nunnally's now.

Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia and forever going to be known as the Demon Empress for her actions, dies in the arms of her heartbroken baby sister, for which all this was for.

* * *

Lelouch opens her eyes to bright lights, squinting against the harsh florescent bulbs above her. Bare ones at that. Dazed, she slightly lifts her head and looks around, seeing the chipped stone walls and steel panels of cabinets. A tray is beside her, set up with surgeon's tools, and otherwise the place is empty. Lelouch herself is on a steel table, the cold metal seeping through her clothing to make her shiver.

She looks down at her form, seeing the Demon Empress attire, the official white and jewel encrusted ones meant to be _the_ image of the demon. And the blood staining it.

It's the blood that gets her to sit up, shocked, pressing a hand to her chest. Then wincing, shutting her eyes tight, against a persistent headache that is in her head. Something is whispering in the back of her mind, a loud, faint roar that if she follows--

Cool hands reach out to touch her, bringing her back to the present and she opens her eyes to see C.C. staring at her, the immortal witch giving her an inscrutable look with her golden eyes. She hadn't even realized she is here.

“What...” Lelouch's voice cracks. “What happened?”

C.C. doesn't answer for a moment, and when she does her voice is soft. “Lelouch vi Britannia died.”

“That...but what...where...” Lelouch feels a chill down her spine and something burns on her neck. She rips at the collar, trying to see what it is. C.C. apparently foresaw this as she brings out a pocket mirror and shows Lelouch her face.

Her eyes...they are still the Geass eyes, brilliant red and deadly looking. But she blinks and they suddenly shift back to violet at a thought. Lelouch glances to the tray and sees her contact case is there; someone removed her contacts before leaving. Back to the mirror, she thinks of her Geass and blood red bleeds into her eyes, the winged shape of Geass forming.

Tearing her gaze from her Geass, she looks down further and--

Her hand, trembling faintly, reaches up to touch the Geass symbol burned into her neck. It's sharp against the paleness of her flesh, almost too bright, as she touches it.

“ _Witch_...” Lelouch swallows, heart hammering in her chest. “What...what is this?”

“I don't know.” C.C. answers, blinking slowly as Lelouch turns to face her once more, as C.C. pockets the mirror. “Perhaps it's because you have not fulfilled my contract and yet managed to reach the requirements to take the Code of another. Though that must have happened before but _this_ never has from what I know.”

Lelouch feels like she just got punched, the wind utterly knocked out of her. “C.C. you knew.” Anger rises, chasing away the chill in the room. Lelouch clenches her fists and her lips peel back into a snarl. “You _knew_! You knew about the Code!”

“Yes.” C.C. is blunt, not flinching even as Lelouch stands and grabs her, bony hands digging into her shoulders. Both of them are white, too white for an already white room, the only colour the Geass flashing in Lelouch's eyes and the green hair of C.C.'s which slips over her shoulders.

“Why...why did you not tell me?! Zero Requiem is for _my_ _death_! If I live--” Lelouch steps back, shaking her head. “How...how _could_ you?”

“I did not want you to die.” C.C. says matter-of-factly. “Lelouch...”

“No...” Lelouch swings out a hand and sends the tray clattering to the ground, tools ringing against the hard floor as they bounce away. “No! I... _I'm meant to be dead_ C.C.! It was time for me to die, for it all to end!”

C.C. does not respond to it, just watching as Lelouch trembles before her. “I did not want you to die Lelouch. I'm sorry, but I'm too selfish to just go along with your plans.”

“You've ruined it all.” Lelouch hisses, glaring fiercely at C.C. She does not even notice she is clenching her fists so hard as to draw blood. “Everything...I **wanted** to die C.C.!”

“Then now you know what Suzaku felt.” C.C.'s words are a slap, making Lelouch step back and causing her eyes to widen, the Geass fading away to leave only bright, fragile violet.

C.C. sighs, shaking her head, green strands of hair catching on her straitjacket. “I have made arrangements. The false body of yours is being cremated right now. I'm going to get you new clothing and you will come with me. We'll leave Tokyo together.”

“And why should I go with you _witch_?” The hiss of anger, of hatred, in Lelouch's voice hurts but C.C. is unmoved. Just the fact her friend is still speaking, still standing, is enough for her to ignore that.

“Because you do not want your plan to fail. And if the Demon Empress is spotted alive at this time, it will.”

Lelouch doesn't answer, just presses her lips tight before nodding jerkily, wrapping her arms around herself. “Fine. I'll be here. There's no where else to go anyways.” She adds softly under her breath.

C.C. can feel the glare burning into her back and exits the room. As soon as the door swings shut she takes a moment to lean against it, to close her eyes against the pain.

It seems, though she managed to save Lelouch's life by not telling her one key fact, she might have very well lost her only friend anyways.

* * *

The clothing C.C. arranged for are simple, even slightly ugly. At least by Lelouch's standards. But though she's still frowning, she changes into the pink skirt and pale blue top, shrugging on the brown jacket and slipping on the brown boots. Then she picks up the blonde wig handed to her and with the careful use of hairpins to keep up her black hair, she tucks it under the wig and arranges the blonde locks to rest realistically on her head. The simple black framed glasses are slipped on her face and Lelouch is ready.

C.C. has tied up her green hair, tossing a large wide-brimmed white sunhat over top, and puts on a simple brown and green dress, with black and white checkered stockings and a simple white coat on top for the autumn chill that is leaking into the air. She has suitcases, already packed up, for the both of them and Lelouch accepts the purple case with only a slight scowl, while C.C. sets off with her pink one in tow.

The back door is not guarded and it's easy enough to use that to slip through alleyways. The sound of crowds still celebrating is loud, even as the afternoon light starts to fade, and it's very likely they will continue to celebrate the death of the Demon Empress long after dark.

_'I wonder if it will last til dawn...'_ Lelouch wonders in the back of her mind, as they enter a street that is mostly away from the impromptu party. Though still crowded, that's a good thing as C.C. and Lelouch can slip into it unnoticed. Trains are shut down for now, so instead they are heading to a small hotel that C.C. reserved under the name of Lamperouge.

Lelouch grudgingly notes that C.C. is showing her age and experience in this regard; Lamperouge is something she's used before, making it impossible to use again. Or so people would think; Lamperouge was picked by Lelouch originally since it is an uncommon but not unusual name. There are more than a few Lamperouge families in Britannia. And having used it before to conceal her identity, no one would suspect it would be revived once more to hide Lelouch.

That said, she knows very well that “Lucrecia” is no longer a name she can use to hide her identity.

The hotel, when they finally reach it, is a small, clean but cheap place. Lelouch hangs back, breathing in deep the smell of the faint lemon scented astringent soap that is used to keep this place clean, as C.C. approaches the counter and gets the room key. Once she has it, Lelouch follows after her to their room.

It has two beds at the least; Lelouch can not stand to share a bed with C.C. right now, though she's done it before and often thanks to the selfish, spoiled witch refusing to vacate her bed like a normal guest.

She sits on the bed she decides is hers and looks around. The bathroom is off to the side, there is a small “living space” in front of the two beds, which includes a small TV. Lelouch reaches for the remote and turns it on.

“...truly miraculous.” The bright, smiling newscaster says, glowing with sheer joy as she speaks. “After the complete victory at the Battle of Mt. Fuji, upon which Empress Lelouch gained complete control over the Damocles, there was no way to fight back against the tyranny. But with the reappearance of Zero, the assassination of the Demon Empress, the world is now looking to a new world!”

“That is true, however there is a question on everyone's minds for sure.” Another newscaster drawls, though he looks just as happy as the other. “Just who is this Zero? Is he the same one as before? Or is he a new one? It has been suggested and considered that, as per the declaration of the death of Zero in the wake of the Black Rebellion, someone else took up the mask to bring back hope to the world. Perhaps the same thing has happened here after the death of the second Zero during the Tokyo Battle and dropping of the first FLEIJA bomb?”

“Still, it does make one wonder why now? And how did Zero manage that?” The first says, even as the screen shifts over to show Lelouch's assassination. “I mean look at him go!” She gasps out as Zero dodges the firing of the Knightmare guards and then uses Jeremiah as a platform to leap upwards.

Lelouch doesn't move, doesn't flinch, even as C.C. comes up besides her, as the cameras show her being stabbed by Zero, by Suzaku. She watches as for a brief moment she almost seems to be embraced by Zero, before he rips out the blade and she teeters over to the edge, falling down – _flipping_ , man did she really do that? – to land at where Nunnally is.

The camera shifts over to Zero once more, standing triumphantly with the cape flaring out behind him in the wind as he brandishes the blade, the sword of the Demon Empress (a nice touch of poetic justice Lelouch insisted on), that killed her, while the crowd cheers and chants his name.

“Zero, Zero, Zero!”

The screen shifts back and the two newscasters shake their heads. “That is truly a miracle suitable of Zero one must have to admit. Facing a horrible future until Zero came and cut it down!”

“Still...” The third newscaster, which Lelouch suddenly recognizes with a jolt as Milly, doesn't seem as happy. “There is one thing to consider.”

“Hm? And what is that?” The man asks, frowning slightly at having his younger co-worker speak up suddenly.

Milly doesn't answer verbally but instead pulls up another video. A shakier, more amateur one. It's of Nunnally, holding onto Lelouch's hand as she cries.

“This is unfair, I would have been happy just being with you Onee-sama...” She shakes, shivers, says something else that the shaky camera doesn't pick up, before curling up against Lelouch's chest and crying, wailing as a young girl who just lost her sister.

The studio is silent once the video ends, with Milly looking down. Lelouch wonders what she's thinking; thanks to Charles's Geass, she had forgotten she was ever Princess Lelouch vi Britannia and just thought she was Lucrecia Lamperouge. And Jeremiah can't have gotten the time to fix it quite yet, not with the chaos and him needing to disappear from the view of the world as the one remaining (alive) loyal minion of the Demon Empress.

“Onee-sama...what does that mean?” The lady asks hesitantly.

“It's Japanese.” Milly says with confidence. “It means...big sister.” She fiddles with the papers in front of her. “I think we need to also keep in mind, though we were saved from a tyrant, Princess Nunnally still lost her older sister. No matter how monstrous she was, that is not something anyone should suffer through alone.”

“That is true.” The woman with her agrees, smiling softly. “Even Zero has refused for the Demon Empress to be given any disrespect in death. There is a private funeral today, just for Princess Nunnally and a few others even as the rest of the world officially celebrates the end of Tyranny. The guest list is unknown outside of the Crown Princess and so is where the ashes of the Demon Empress will be kept.”

“Still, in a month Princess Nunnally will become Empress officially and with all the people around supporting her, including Zero, I'm sure she'll do just fine.” The man chimes in. “This has been a special report on the assassination of the Demon Empress. And now, for a message from our sponsors.”

The TV switches over to a cheery ad on a grocery chain, while Lelouch curls up on the bed and buries her head in her knees. C.C. hovers over her, but can't say or do anything.

_'I wonder if it's the specific nature of how Lelouch has Code_ and _Geass that resulted in her being dead longer than the usual.'_ C.C. instead thinks to herself, glancing over at the cheap, simple calendar hanging on the wall with a photo of a puppy staring out at the room. _'She was dead for three days. I almost thought she wouldn't wake...if I couldn't sense the Code within her, I would have given up on the second day.'_

“The celebrations have been going on for days now. Likely we will be stuck here for a few days.” C.C. tells Lelouch, even as she walks over to the phone here. “I'm going to order pizza. Any kind you want?”

Lelouch doesn't answer and C.C. sighs, before dialling up Pizza Hut. “You need to eat. You won't die, but death by starvation is not pleasant.” C.C. knows too well that from experience.

“I'll just have whatever you're having then.” Lelouch says softly, uncurling and staring at the TV with a distant look in her eyes. She then closes them and lets herself fall back, rolling to face away from C.C. “I don't have the energy for anything else.”

C.C. doesn't say anything, but looks away from Lelouch and something painful flickers in her eyes. The ringing stops then and C.C. sets to distracting herself with her favourite _thing_ in the world; pizza.

* * *

“Thank you for your patronage, please come again.” Lelouch says with a bland, cheerful voice while internally thinking, _'Please don't you were the worst customer this week.'_

She then sighs, leaning back in her chair and blessing the laws that she herself set up in this regard. Minimum wage is living wage, you have a chair for those running the cashier desk, etc etc. All of which she finds herself taking advantage of despite being dead.

“Woah, I can't believe how you handled him Mari-chan.” Her fellow cashier spins around in her chair, giving her a grin. Her name tag says she's Natsumi, and she's of pure Japanese stock. Her casualness at working with a Britannian is another proof that Lelouch's last efforts were not in vain. “Like magic that was.”

She shrugs at her comment, though the mention of _magic_ makes her uneasy. It wasn't her Geass, just her natural manipulative abilities on that unpleasant man. Still, it's enough to make her squirm and look for a way to change the topic. “How did last night's date go? You mentioned you had a date yesterday and I expected you to talk about it.” _'Like you did the rest.'_ Lelouch muses to herself. Natsumi is a talkative, cheerful young lady and Lelouch appreciates her efforts to fill the silence without requiring much from her.

“Oh that.” She pulls a face. “It didn't happen. The dick cancelled at the last second.” She frowns at that, glaring out at nothing. “You need at least a day in advance to cancel dates yeesh! So rude.”

“That is definitely rude.” Lelouch agrees softly, staring at her computer. This is a small town, out of the way of most big news and events. A good place for her and C.C. to hide in.

Marianne was the best name Lelouch could come up with for her cover identity that she would respond to. It's true; her mother's name causes something like a kneejerk reaction and she will turn towards it.

Lelouch blinks, realizing she went elsewhere for a time and Natsumi is staring at her. “Er, sorry? What did you say?”

“Nothing much, just complaining about that dick. Are you okay? You look a little pale.” She frowns at Lelouch. “I mean, pal _er_. You are like a damn ghost right now though.”

“I'm fine.” Lelouch plasters on a smile, even as her stomach rolls. She really isn't but she doesn't want to think on it. She doesn't know much about Code, but considering what it does, she shouldn't get sick unless she makes herself sick. Like not eating enough and C.C. stands over her to make her eat.

Except she's been throwing up in the bathroom of this store a lot once she gets here, wasting away the food. She doesn't even know why.

A beep goes off and Lelouch sighs. “Shift change. I'm gonna go get myself some lunch.” She nods at the young man, David, who has come to take her place. She doesn't notice how he blushes at the sight of her, though Natsumi does with a grin.

But as she stands up, a wave of dizziness crashes over her. For a moment, she stands still, hoping it will pass.

“Mari-chan?” Natsumi's voice makes her turn, planning on assuring her of her condition, to lie.

Only for blackness to over take her vision.

* * *

Lelouch wakes up to C.C. staring at her. For a moment, she wonders what is going on. Then she lifts her head and finds that she's in the staff room of her workplace, lying on the couch. “...what happened?”

“You fainted.” C.C. frowns at her, considering her appearance. “You have been eating properly, right?”

Lelouch considers lying, but considering she passed out suddenly, C.C. would know it. Besides, she always knows when she lies anyways, much to her frustration. “I have but I've been throwing up a lot recently.”

C.C.'s frown deepens. “That's not a good sign.” She considers things for a moment, then sighs. “We'll have to take you to a doctor's appointment. How long will it take for you to re-purpose your own medical history to hide things?”

Lelouch considers it, considers the set up they have back at their small apartment. “A week. I could do it faster, but we don't have the equipment to speed that up.”

“Fine. I'll go shopping for some ginger to help settle your stomach and try to find something you can eat. Congee would work right?” C.C. mentally runs their finances through her head and sighs. “This is going to be costly...”

Lelouch sits up, bringing up a hand to her head as the dizziness briefly returns. “Yes...yes it will be.” Lelouch stares out into nothing, ignoring the concerned look C.C. gives her.

* * *

Officially speaking, Marianne Lamperouge is 21 years old. Moved to Area 11 for a job opportunity that fell through early on. Lack of money and job opportunities stranded her in Area 11 and she ended up bouncing around small jobs before finally moving to this town to try to get a steady life.

C.C. is known as Cassandra Caldwell, a friend Marianne made while in Area 11 and teamed up with to afford an apartment in this small town. C.C. works at a small café as a waitress, much to Lelouch's surprise, and puts that money mainly into food supplies. She hasn't touched her pizza credit card since they arrived here, something Lelouch still wonders at her reasoning for. Outside of the lack of Pizza Hut in this town.

The town they are at mostly makes revenue through being a tourist trap. There is a lot of pretty forest around here, great for the new fad of “forest bathing” that is sweeping around Japan. There even is an onsen here, so it gets just enough people coming during the majority of the year to pay for most things.

Of course, small towns being what they are, soon enough everyone knows that Marianne is not feeling good. Their neighbour, a busy-body old lady who makes very thick and filling dishes that she passes to them, makes up a huge batch of congee for Marianne and tells her to get some rest. Arrangements are made by her boss to let her take a day off for a doctor's appointment in a week's time.

They are so nice, so cheerful and helpful to those in need. This is the world that the Demon Empress left with her death. Lelouch sourly wonders how they would react if they knew who she _really_ is. She's certain she would be hated and they would want her to die.

_'Good. That's how it's supposed to be.'_ She thinks, then sighs and closes her bag filled with somewhat altered and changed medical files and shrugs it over her shoulder. C.C. is waiting by the door, giving her a pointed look.

Lelouch reminds herself to breathe normally and walks over to C.C., who opens the door and ushers her out. The door is locked behind her and it's time for Lelouch's doctor appointment.

_'Whatever it is, I can handle it. It might just be stress.'_ A quick search online suggests that's possible and frankly Lelouch is pretty sure there is nothing more stressful than being alive when you should be dead so as to let the world live on in peace and harmony. Should be dead to pay for all your sins.

Lelouch keeps a bland smile on her face and hopes the doctor's appointment won't take too long.

* * *

The town is too small to have a full hospital. Instead, they have a well-stocked clinic that, if necessary, can call upon the nearby city's hospital to send patients or get help.

Lelouch stares at her feet as the doctor looks through her medical records. Finally, she closes the file with a soft pat and looks over at Lelouch. “Well, Marianne. You've led a mostly healthy life, though you have a tendency to have a low weight. Any reason why?”

“Stress mostly.” Lelouch answers softly. “I get so caught up in work or schooling or a current project I forget to eat properly.” She manages a smile. “Cassie has been helping me lately but I've not been able to keep anything down.”

“Hmm...could be a flu virus of some kind but this has been going on for how long?” Her eyebrow raises at Lelouch's response. “Almost a month now? Hmm...well I suppose I should do a blood test to be certain. That will at the very least remove most possibilities. Have you been able to keep things down lately?”

“Light things like soups and congee, yes.” Lelouch admits. “Ginger tea has also been helping, fresh ginger tea.” She glances out the door of the room, thinking of C.C. waiting outside. “Cassie has a nice recipe I can handle.”

“That's very good. We have the set up for testing blood right here, thanks to the UFN's efforts, so we can have the results done by tomorrow. For now, why don't we do a quick physical? That way I can get my own impression of your health.” She offers with a bright smile.

Lelouch nods, seeing no reason to avoid it. With that, the doctor stands and starts bustling over to those blood pressure testing things. Lelouch knows the name but doesn't feel like dredging it up. A brief bought of dizziness overcomes her and Lelouch barely holds back a yawn.

_'I'm so tired lately...'_ Lelouch wonders at it. She really hopes it isn't anything serious. She wouldn't be able to handle anything serious.

* * *

C.C. watching as Lelouch paces back and forth, glancing at her phone at times. C.C., currently eating a pizza she splurged on because even she is nervous, worries about what the doctor will find in her blood test. It doesn't help the pizza isn't from Pizza Hut, creating a bigger sense of “wrong” in her.

Science only recently caught up to the point that people could do real experiments on Code Bearers and Geass. Most of that information was blown up by Lelouch, but she would be lying if she didn't think some of it is still around. Or that Lelouch doesn't know where that information is. C.C. was amnesiac for a time after the attack on the Geass Order. Whatever Lelouch did with the information she found there, she doesn't know.

_'So there is always the worry they will find something in her blood that speaks of the Code she bears. Or even the Geass.'_ C.C. frowns a bit around a mouthful of pizza sauce and cheese. _'Of course, I also have to wonder about what she got sick on.'_

It's not like C.C. hasn't been sick before. Plagues are awful and were real in the past. Code just means she heals up after death and is cured of the disease afterwards. She really hopes Lelouch didn't get anything that will require her to “die” to just cure it. There are diseases that are like that after all.

C.C.'s pretty sure she once got some form of cancer early on considering her memories of how that felt and how she died that time matches up with modern accounts of cancer. It was not a pleasant way to die.

Finally the phone rings and Lelouch stares for a moment before quickly answering before it goes to voice mail. “Hello? Yes this is Marianne Lamperouge.” She listens to the voice on the other end and pales. “Um...I have to come in?”

C.C. stands, discarding her pizza and wiping her hands off on her dress, walking over to the shaken Lelouch who wavers. She braces her, as Lelouch listens to the voice on the other end. Finally she nods. “Sure. I'll be there in an hour.” And hangs up.

C.C. doesn't say anything, just holds Lelouch as she shivers and shakes, terrified of whatever the doctor has to tell her. It has to be serious, after all, if the doctor needs her to come to the clinic instead of just reporting the findings via phone or email.

* * *

Lelouch figures she looks absolutely terrified which is why the nurse clucks and soothes her as she leads her into the doctor's office. The doctor – one Dr. Takano – looks up as she enters. “Oh I'm so sorry! I must have scared you. Don't worry, it's not anything life threatening.”

Lelouch lets out a heavy breath, settling down in the chair in front of the giant desk. She can see pictures of flowers and animals on the wall, along with the doctor's certificate and the Hippocratic Oath. C.C. hesitates in the doorway, then walks in as the doctor signals it is okay, taking the other chair.

“Now...this is more...something I can't ask you over the phone for personal reason.” She peers at Lelouch over her glasses, pulling out a file that Lelouch strongly suspects is her blood test. “I know this is going to be awkward for you...but did you have sex with a man almost two months ago?”

Lelouch stares at her then slowly feels her face start to burn. “Um...!”

She did. She definitely did. She remembers that night clearly, a bit of heaven in the hell that is her life. She's not even sure why _he_ said yes; _he_ wasn't drunk like her after all. But _he_ did and...and it had been wonderful. Magical even.

“I'm guessing that's a yes...” Dr. Takano notes wryly as Lelouch nods, still beet red. “Was it...mutual? I mean, you weren't...”

“No!” Lelouch quickly shakes her head. “That...that was something we both did...” She looks down at her skirt, clenching the brown cloth with her hands. “It was foolish but...”

Lelouch tries to think on what the doctor is getting at. Sex. She's talking about sex. And Lelouch has been having trouble with her health recently.

She goes pale. _'Oh god what if I got an STD?!'_ It's not like she would know anything in that regard. Her mind goes blank but oh man what if she wasn't _his_ first time? It's hard to imagine, but _he_ is a soldier and she remembers all the crude things various Black Knights said and talked about at times. Things they said thinking their leader was another man and thus it was totally okay to say in front of “him”. Especially from Tamaki.

Lelouch tries to convince herself that the idea of _him_ having slept with anyone but her is not distressing. She fails, feeling hot indignity at the very thought she was just another person to have sex with in _his_ life.

“I'm...oh this is just...” Dr. Takano shakes her head. “Your blood test has a lot of hGC in it. That is to say, with that plus the symptoms you described...it means that you are pregnant.”

Lelouch stills. “Pre...pregnant?!” Lelouch squeaks while C.C.'s mouth drops open.

“Yes. About two months pregnant in fact.” Dr. Takano informs her gently, looking at her worriedly. “I wanted to talk to you about your options. You are young after all and...”

Her voice fades into the background as Lelouch absorbs what she's been told. Yes. Pregnancy. That is another thing that matches her symptoms but she ignored. After all, she had died early on.

Blood drains from her face and her hands start to tremble. _'Pregnant. I'm pregnant. I have a baby in me. I have_ _ **Suzaku's baby**_ _in me.'_

Overwhelmed, unable to breathe and comprehend what is going on, Lelouch's body responds to her distress in the best way available for it.

Lelouch's eyes roll up and she faints again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell...Lelouch is pregnant. I'll dive into it next week on what happened!
> 
> The plot isn't about her having the baby. The real plot kicks in come ch4! So stay tuned at least that long to see if you will like it!
> 
> Comments much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so comes the next chapter...I should be posting regularly every Tuesday until it's completely posted. Depending on comments of course; for my longer stuff if I don't get enough comments past a certain point - that is, I'm thus being assured people are actually interested in the story - I stop posting. I'll post throughout Jan but eh. I promised myself I'd finish this fic in Jan. Not that I would post the whole thing.
> 
> I hate shouting into the void. No reason for me to feel like my writing sucks that badly and make me stop writing so if no one cares enough for the fic, I'll just stop. No skin off my back, I'll have the fic done anyways.

Lelouch considers the wine in her glass. Red, bright red. Like blood. A sneer forms on her face. Perfect for the Demon Empress. As she goes to drink more of it however,

“Your Majesty, you shouldn't drink at your age.” Suzaku is there, as serious as ever. He never smiles anymore, just stands there and watches.

“Oh lighten up. I rule the whole damn world and in a week I'm dead.” She ignores the fact Suzaku can't fully hide his flinch at that. “Besides, you are dead too. Why don't you come and get some yourself? It's a pretty fancy one, popular among the nobility.” She drains the glass and reaches for the bottle, pouring herself another glass. A second glass is on the table and she fills that too. After tossing down more wine, she holds out the second glass. “Come on. You _chicken_ or something?”

Suzaku's expression shifts slightly. “I hardly am. I'm just underage.”

“Fuck that shit.” Lelouch waggles the glass in front of her. “You are gonna be dead for the rest of your life, gonna be just Zero. You can unbend enough to drink a little.”

Suzaku doesn't move for a long moment, then finally steps forward. Carefully, he takes the glass from her, ignoring her triumphant crowing and pouring herself another glass of wine. Lelouch drinks it and goes to pour herself a fourth glass, ignoring the shaking in her hands. She's probably already on the way to being drunk, having never had much alcohol before and her small body just adds to it. Still, might as well get blackout drunk. Try to live in what short time she has.

Especially since Suzaku will be leaving tomorrow morning to make sure he's in position to appear as Zero during the execution parade. She's already given him the mask and his own Zero suit. Hell, she's made spares up! Hopefully he'll read the laundry instructions.

 _'If he doesn't I'll haunt his ass.'_ Lelouch is definitely drunk, giggling a bit.

Suzaku is looking at her, at the bottle of wine. He's sipped a bit from his wine but wrinkles his nose at taking more. So instead he sets down his glass and goes for the bottle before Lelouch can pour herself another drink. Might even be the sixth.

“Hey, hey that's my wine! I'm the Empress here, give me back my wine.” She tries to go after Suzaku but stumbles, trips on her own robes. Suzaku just stares in shock as she falls into his arms, taking them both to the ground. Suzaku just salvages both the wine and Lelouch's head, but now her elbow hurts. It really does.

Suzaku looks at her scrunched up face of pain, the red flush of alcohol on her cheeks, and of all things laughs. “Shut up!” Lelouch sits up and pauses. “Are you...?” She stares at his crotch.

The smile fades and Suzaku looks away. “It's just a physiological response. Don't read into it.” He then squeaks, “Hey!” as Lelouch rubs his crotch, lightly grabbing at his dick, which responds and starts to grow, a proper erection forming. Suzaku looks back at her and halts.

Lelouch wonders what he sees in that moment on her face, as she leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. “It's just the wine. Why not live a little bit longer, Kururugi Suzaku?” She whispers. “Nothing more to it.”

Suzaku stares at her, then to her surprise he grabs her hair and brings her down, biting at her lip and pulling her into a rough, messy kiss.

Lelouch moans, shocked, letting out a small whine as Suzaku breaks it to lift her up, making her scramble to clutch his shoulders as he bridal carries her out of the room and to the bedchamber. He sets her down gently on the bed and looks at her, at her dishevelled appearance and the wine flushing her pale skin.

Lelouch doesn't know what Suzaku sees then, why he continues on from here. But she knows what she sees on Suzaku's face; something painfully vulnerable, broken, and desperate. But also something like fire, _desire_ as he looks at her.

Lelouch pretends he actually wants her instead of just a body to fuck before the end. It makes it better that way.

* * *

C.C. watches as Lelouch paces back and forth, just like she was doing not that long ago. Except this time she's angry, frustrated, and a touch confused instead of worried. She mumbles under her breath, throws her hands out, and looks a few seconds from trashing their home.

 _'If she does, I won't stop her.'_ C.C. thinks. _'This is the first time in almost two months she's been_ _ **alive**_ _.'_

Lelouch finally settles down, taking in deep breaths. “C.C....how?” She doesn't need to explain further in that regard. C.C. knows what she is asking. Lelouch died during the Zero Requiem. That should have been enough to cause a miscarriage, especially so early on in the pregnancy.

Still no reason to make it easy on Lelouch. “Well you had unprotected sex--”

Lelouch cuts her words off with a sharp gesture, though the bright red blush takes away from the glare. “Not that C.C.! Why am I pregnant _now_?”

C.C. sighs and shakes her head, giving in. “Honestly I'm not sure why the baby hanged on.”

“Zygote.” Lelouch corrects her. “The baby would have been a zygote at one week.”

C.C. raised her eyebrow. “Zygote...I don't know how babies work and all I know about Code is that if you die, it revives you. It also keeps you from ageing as well. Not to mention the whole connection to the collective unconscious.”

Lelouch runs a hand through her hair, making a face as she runs into the blonde wig. She wisely doesn't remove it and finally sits down on the bed. “What do I do?”

“Isn't that for you to decide?” C.C. asks gently, stepping a bit closer. Lelouch doesn't look at her, just stares at the ground. C.C. kneels in front of her and carefully takes her in an embrace, letting Lelouch rest on her head on her chest as she runs soothing hands down her neck and to her shoulders. “It is your choice.”

Lelouch nods a little, and leans a little into the embrace. C.C. smiles, softly, and stays like this a little longer.

* * *

Small towns means the news gets around fast. Even though doctor-patient confidentiality should be involved, the whole town soon finds out that Marianne Lamperouge is pregnant.

“Hey, so...um...” Natsumi looks awkward. But at least she's talking to her. David has been avoiding her like she has some virulent plague, blushing whenever he so much looks at her and stuttering excuses as he flees.

“Yeah. I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do.” Lelouch stares at the cashier screen, wishing for even the most annoying of customers to avoid the upcoming conversation. No such luck exists for Lelouch; it never does.

“So...who was the dad?” Natsumi asks and looks stricken at Lelouch's reaction. “Oh I'm sorry! I don't mean...”

“No. He's dead. He...” Lelouch stares at her lap, her hands digging into her legs through the denim. “He was a soldier.” She finally settles on saying. She won't think about it. She can't.

“...Did he die during the reign of the Demon Empress then? Was he fighting...?” Natsumi doesn't finish. It could be against the Demon or even alongside her as one of the many stuck in the Britannian army unable to resist her orders, out of fear or out of hope for power.

Lelouch can't bear to speak of _him_ that way however. “He was Japanese.” She says softly.

“Oh! Then he was a Black Knight?” Natsumi sparkles at the thought, obviously painting in her head some heroic individual who swept Marianne off her feet.

 _'Oh if only. If only.'_ Lelouch thinks sadly. “At the end he was.” It's even true, from a certain point of view. Lelouch glances over at Natsumi, who is looking at her with an oddly concerned looking expression.

“Hey um...this probably sounds weird or something. But don't let the fact the father is dead influence why you may or may not keep the baby. I mean...it should be just your choice Mari-chan.” Natsumi gives her a gentle smile. “So make sure it is your choice.”

Lelouch blinks. She had been avoiding thinking on it but...the baby is Suzaku's as much as hers. But Natsumi is telling her to ignore that in favour of just thinking of the baby as hers.

For a moment she's silent, brooding on her words. Then she manages a small smile, a sincere one. “Thank you Natsumi. I'll keep that in mind.”

Natsumi nods, beaming a little, then, happily, switches the topic to other gossip than Lelouch being pregnant. She lets the happy babble sooth her, finding some form of peace in it. It won't last, but while it does it helps. It really does.

* * *

Normally having a bath is the best way for Lelouch to relax. But today, staring out blankly at the tiled wall before her, Lelouch can't relax despite the hot water, the sweet oils giving off a soothing lavender scent, and the fact she had the whole day to rest and relax even before her bath.

A knock on the door makes her turn, seeing C.C. hovering nearby. The bathroom is the nicest place in apartment, based on a traditional Japanese bath. Lelouch isn't exactly using it as the Japanese would, but it's certainly the kind of bath she likes. She grew up first in the palace of Pendragon, where they had Roman style baths like the rest of the nobility, and Ashford continued that trend with the dorm baths even as Lelouch had a shower/bath as part of her personal rooms at Ashford.

Lelouch sighs and waves a hand, a bit of water drops flying from her finger tips. “You can join me if you want.”

C.C. smiles at her and disrobes. Lelouch leans back, staring half at the ceiling, as C.C. scrubs herself down and rinses off the suds with the small spray shower. She finally slips into the bath, hair piled up like Lelouch's with conditioner still in it. Lelouch shifts slightly to give her room, leaning a bit against her shoulder as it's a tight fit. C.C. squirms a bit and turns to face Lelouch, wrapping an arm around her.

“What do you want to do?” C.C. asks finally.

Lelouch's eyes trials down to her stomach, which is still flat. But in a month it will start to show. She knows that. “...It would be smarter to abort. I can't...we can't afford a baby.”

C.C. hums, running a soothing hand over her skin, Lelouch closing her eyes and enjoying the close human contact. It's been so long since she's been this close to C.C., able to reach out and just enjoy the soothing contact.

“But I want this baby.” She finally says, not opening her eyes but lifting her hand to rest on her stomach. “I want this baby. I want Suzaku's baby. Want _my_ baby.”

C.C. chuckles. “Then, silly girl, have the baby. I'm here. I'll help you.”

Lelouch opens her eyes and shifts slightly, feeling the cool air on the water beading her skin as she does so. She stares at C.C.'s golden eyes, seeing the soft emotions in there and the truth. She will. C.C. will definitely stay.

Lelouch smiles up at her. “Alright. Thank you.”

C.C. leans her head against hers and nods. “Silly girl.” She says softly and Lelouch can't argue against it.

She _is_ a silly girl. She's going to foolishly risk everything just for a baby that isn't even a baby yet.

Still, Lelouch knows she would regret it more if she didn't keep this baby.

* * *

Keys tap in the silent room, Lelouch frowning at what is shown on the screen. C.C. approaches from behind, placing down a cup of ginger tea near her. “Not having much luck?”

“No, actually I am.” Lelouch takes the tea with a murmured thanks, but just holds the warm cup in her hands, staring at the computer screen. “It's just that my best options are in Tokyo.”

Tokyo where the Demon Empress is still well known, where she was struck down by Zero. Where the biggest celebrations will be held once the one year anniversary comes along.

In other words, the most dangerous place for Lelouch to be.

“You can't go elsewhere?” C.C. asks softly.

“Not with our budget.” Lelouch answers after a long pause, then finally sips at the ginger tea. She closes her eyes, then opens them. “I need a job that I can take up as a single mother. Even with your help C.C. I need a schedule where I can be there for my baby.”

“And the only real option you can find is in Tokyo....” C.C. stares at the screen herself, considering the job on there. A simple office job, but it has all the required benefits and the hours are reasonable compared to working in retail. It is easier for sure to have a baby and work a schedule around it. “Well...if we are moving to Tokyo, I'll have to get a job again too.”

“C.C.?” Lelouch looks over at her and C.C. chuckles at her surprised look.

“I did say I would help...though considering things...” C.C. leans over and scrolls through the options and finds something that pays well but has hellish hours. She pulls a face, but nods. “For the first year you gotta stay with your baby 24 hours a day. I can get another job once you are free to work again.”

“...thanks.” Lelouch says softly, realizing she means it, and looks down as her slightly rounded stomach. She has another doctor's appointment today and she plans to talk about her need for a different job with her boss tomorrow. How she's going to have to move out of town so she can be assured she can stay with her baby.

 _'Certainly others have offered to help but no. I don't want to risk that. I have to do this myself.'_ Lelouch runs a hand over her stomach, a strange smile on her face. _'This is_ _ **my**_ _baby.'_

C.C. watches her, and frowns slightly in worry.

* * *

In the back of her mind, Natsumi knows she's one of those people who stand on the sidelines. Just another civilian. As a small town resident, she never got involved in various exciting things. She mostly kept her head down and looked on the bright side, trying not to get in trouble. The only time she wanted to do something was in the face of the Demon's reign, but even then there was no opportunity for her.

So, it's awkward and somewhat sad that she finds herself helping Marianne pack up to head back to Tokyo. She wishes she would stay, she's certain the town would help her. Her boyfriend was lost to the war and what little Natsumi got out of his character, he was an honourable person and would have helped Marianne with the baby had he lived.

But Marianne insists on being the mother of the baby and being able to support said baby on her own. The only one who can help her is Cassandra.

 _'I wonder at their relationship.'_ Natsumi can't help but notice there is only one bed in the apartment. And Cassandra has no trouble touching Marianne, while she flinches from most other people. _'I suppose it makes sense, to seek comfort after losing someone...maybe she originally also left Tokyo because it reminded her of her boyfriend.'_

“Where do I put these?” Natsumi asks, lifting up a box. It's unlabelled, which is the cause of her confusion. Marianne insisted on labelling and putting the boxes in the truck in a specific order. But this one has nothing on it.

Marianne turns to the box, frowning. “Let me see.” She reaches over and carefully opens the box. She then sighs, pulling out a giant Cheese-kun plushie. “How did this get packed up?”

“Oh! I think David went through picking up various things into this box now I think on it.” Natsumi remembers, looking at the box which has a few other things aside from the Cheese-kun plushie. “He probably was trying to make things easier...”

“Cassie would hate to not have Cheese-kun with her.” Marianne smiles a bit at the orange plush toy, before shaking her head. “Leave the box for now. I'll figure out how to label it and pack it up...it wasn't wrong for him to do that kind of a packing but Cheese-kun was a big no. Glad I found out about this before she did...” She murmurs to herself.

“I'm guessing Cassie is attached to it, hm Mari-chan?” Natsumi considers it. “That's the special Cheese-kun you only get if you buy a lot of pizza right?”

“Yes. It took Cassie quite a bit to get this. She really likes pizza, especially from Pizza Hut.” Marianne shrugs a little, placing the plush toy on the counter in plain view so that when Cassie comes back she can see it.

“Really? Well I suppose I wouldn't know that since there actually isn't one here...I'm sure she must have been sad when she found that out.”

Marianne actually laughs. “She cried like her boyfriend suddenly broke up with her.”

The image of that is too funny to Natsumi and she can't help laughing herself along with Marianne. “Hey, Mari-chan?” She asks after the laughter fades.

“Hm?” Marianne is looking through the box, considering what is inside. “What is it Natsumi?”

“Um...don't forget me or the rest okay? I gave you my email so I expect weekly updates okay? I'll send messages too.” Natsumi tells her, stepping a bit closer. She's half tempted to try to grab her hand, to make it clear she's serious, but refrains. Instead she looks at the slightly visible baby bump Marianne has. “You tell me how things are going okay?”

Marianne doesn't look at her, but nods. “Alright. I'll do my best to remember that.”

Natsumi smiles and hopes that Marianne will be able to do so. She does worry about her.

She's the kind of person who would kill themselves for the sake of others. That's what Natsumi is certain of. She also half suspects Marianne was more involved in the Black Knights and the resistance against the Demon than she lets on. How else would she have the chance to be with a resistance member enough to get pregnant?

* * *

C.C. drives the rented truck away from the town, Lelouch and her both waving off the people who came to say goodbye or even helped pack up. Lelouch settles in the seat and closes her eyes. Normally she would read a book like this, but with her stomach as it is, Lelouch dare not risk getting motion sick. Instead she took some ginger and has a bunch of light snacks nearby to hopefully settle her stomach.

“We can always turn back.” C.C. tells her softly. Lelouch doesn't bother responding and C.C. doesn't press further than that, making sure her focus is on the road.

It is some hours to the rest stop and Lelouch just puts on some light music, classical since she's not in the mood to listen to lyrics, and tries to focus her mind.

It's hard, as her hand comes to her stomach and she tries to think on what to do to help the baby. What kind of job and work is necessary for the baby.

But instead she wonders what the baby will be. She hasn't checked the gender yet and, surprising even herself, she's not interested in finding out before birth. She wonders if it will be a little boy. Will he have Suzaku's smile, that small sweet grin that is his true smile? Will it be a girl and will she take after Lelouch more? Will the baby have curly, untamed hair or thick and straight hair? What kind of eyes will the baby have, green or violet? Maybe purple-blue like other members of her family.

Lelouch opens her eyes and stares out the window. And hopes, prays, that she can hide her baby's heritage from the world and let them grow up happily and peacefully. No need for them to ever know about her being the Demon Empress or their father being the White Reaper. She'll have a happy fake family figured out for her baby, edit up some photos, and hopefully no one will ever find out through a DNA test or the like just who this child really is.

 _'I died for a world.'_ Lelouch presses her hand against the cool glass and stares out at the wide fields of rice that pass her by. _'I wonder what exactly I can do for my baby to live in this world?'_

There is no answer, just the sound of the soft music she put on and a curious gaze from C.C., wondering what she's thinking of.

* * *

The Nakamuras have lived in Japan, Area 11, and now again in Japan. It's been quite a ride of a life, despite otherwise not getting much involved in things. Spent time as Honorary Britannians, mainly to get what little benefits that gave them to survive. An ordinary couple who now lives in one of the newer apartment buildings being put up in the wake of the freeing of Japan, as part of the renewal of the old ghettos.

Such an ordinary couple, of course, finds something curious when their new neighbours arrive. After all, they are quite unusual.

Britannians for one. Mrs. Nakamura never considers that Britannians would be using these apartments, figured they would have the money to live elsewhere or just flat out leave Japan. Didn't think there were any “in need” Britannians left after everything.

And both young women. Mr. Nakamura grunts as Mrs. Nakamura informs him of this, focused on his newspaper and coffee. “Such young women...quite pretty even.” She muses to herself. “One has green hair can you believe it? That's a rare colour. Other is a blonde, but she's got very nice clear skin.”

Mr. Nakamura nods, taking in the relevant information. Two young attractive women are to be their neighbours. Not sure why this is important, but he lets his wife have her fun watching as they move in.

“Hey wait...” Mrs. Nakamura peers out a bit further, frowning. “The blonde...I think she's pregnant!” She turns to look at him, shock on her face. “She's too thin to be fat or anything there, she's just got a belly enough for pregnancy.”

“Is that so?” Mr. Nakamura sips at his coffee. “I guess we should make sure the welcoming gift is appropriate then.”

“Not that....” Mrs. Nakamura peers out again, watching the two young women. “They are very close. Oh my gosh darling, they are lesbians! I think they are _lesbians_!”

“Well isn't that nice dear. Wonder what kind of welcoming gift is appropriate for lesbians.” He nods to himself, pleased, ignoring the glare his wife gives him.

She grumbles to herself and peers out at the two young ladies below muttering to herself. “Lesbians! What has the neighbourhood come to?! The world is getting stranger every day...”

* * *

C.C. should have seen this coming. Certainly she's had a long enough life to do so. Hell, even Marianne did something similar.

Still, walking in to Lelouch having half torn apart their apartment room after an exhausting day at work is...quite the thing.

“Dare I ask what was wrong with the place?” C.C. asks dryly, slipping off her shoes and hanging up her raincoat. She really wanted to just lie down and maybe splurge a bit on pizza tonight, not deal with a half-trashed apartment because Lelouch decides it isn't “good enough” for her baby.

C.C. can see various pillows knocked into ground, somehow the couch got turned upside down, books are spread all over instead of on the shelves. She even can see the kitchen just barely and it looks like Lelouch removed everything from the drawers and set them all on the counters.

Lelouch pauses, staring out at the wreckage. She's visibly pregnant at this point, almost 9 months into it, and C.C. is certain she's going to pop soon. “I...am not sure. I just didn't like it.” Lelouch looks genuinely worried about it and oh dear she's probably going to cry if C.C. doesn't do anything.

C.C. sighs and steps in, running a hand down her back and rubbing it, soothing some of the strain there. “Okay. Let's put things in organized piles. You like those. And then we'll work through what we got and figure out what you can't stand.”

The logical plan, as ever, calms down Lelouch, who blinks back tears. “Right. Right. We need to baby proof this place too. And uh...the supplies. Did they come in?”

“Not yet. Don't worry you didn't miss the package.” C.C. thinks of the giant order of baby things and the supplies for the birth. It has to be a home birth, as Lelouch dare not risk her very identity being revealed during childbirth. So she immediately started looking into home birth options as soon as they moved into their current apartment.

 _'Good thing I have literal centuries of practise.'_ C.C. muses. Midwifery was, for a time, the job she used to keep herself moving, get money or straight up food from her customers, and generally survive. An acceptable job for a young woman that travels around. That changed later, but it helped C.C. a lot and she still remembers what she learned as a midwife.

 _'Toss in the internet and books of the modern age, and this baby should be fine. So should the mom.'_ C.C. muses even as she sets to picking up things tossed on the ground while Lelouch does what she can despite being heavily pregnant. C.C. eyes her carefully, making sure she isn't going to panic and possibly hurt herself.

C.C. smiles despite herself, thinking of the incoming baby and wonders just what kind of child Lelouch and Suzaku will produce.

* * *

Babies are easily hurt. That's what Lelouch learns from her readings. There is a lot of scary things in the world for babies, and she has to be prepared for it. She has to. It's her baby after all.

C.C. says she's paranoid. But Lelouch isn't sure if she's paranoid enough. A baby. A precious life that is entirely her responsibility. Not a responsibility she inherited from her mother like in the case of Nunnally. A young child is different than a baby Lelouch will be giving birth to herself.

At least the neighbourhood is nice, Lelouch acknowledges. Everyone knows she's pregnant, that she's having a child, and the majority are more than willing to poke their noses in to help. Or “help”. Lelouch at least appreciates the thought.

“Now, you be careful with this.” Mrs. Nakamura tells her, fussing a bit over the basket she gave her, filled with various pre-made meals to cover for Lelouch while she's recovering from childbirth. “Are you sure you can handle this yourself?”

Lelouch smiles. “Don't worry Nakamura-san. It's only a few feet away. And the door to my apartment is propped open.” She adds. “Thank you very much for the food.”

“Well, I kinda had to. Honestly, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? They would have good care for you and your baby...” Mrs. Nakamura frowns at that.

“Cassie is a certified nurse in this regard. We'll go to the hospital once we can be moved and get checked over. Don't worry, she's helped out more births than you can guess from how she looks.” Lelouch smiles a little at the thought.

Mrs. Nakamura purses her lips but thankfully drops the issue. “Very well. You tell me when visitors are okay, right? I would love to see your little darling.” She smiles at Lelouch's protruding stomach, a soft look in her eyes. “My, I remember when I had my dear...I should call my son today in fact.” She mutters to herself.

Lelouch briefly feels sorry for whoever is Mrs. Nakamura's son for he's soon to get a very intense conversation. Still, despite her busy-body nature and at times confusion over Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship, Mrs. Nakamura is a good person.

“Thank you again for the meals.” Lelouch says and manages a shallow bow, getting it returned by Mrs. Nakamura who smiles brightly at her.

“Do take care Marianne-chan.” She tells her before waving her off, watching her like a hawk as she waddles back to her apartment.

 _'Waddling. I shan_ _'_ _t miss this at all.'_ Lelouch muses, as she crosses the threshold of the apartment and carefully steps through and heads to the kitchen, leaving the door open for now. Once she has all the meals put away she'll waddle on back to shut it.

Lelouch pauses for a moment, staring out the window that spans part of the living room and considers the living room itself. The preparations are almost complete, the birthing area made up and only a few things left to go.

Lelouch stares at her stomach. “You are coming out soon, right?” There is a sharp kick that nearly makes her drop the basket and Lelouch rolls her eyes, resuming waddling over to the kitchen.

It can't come soon enough.

* * *

**Pain**. White hot, consistent pain. A hammer that comes down on her repeatedly, endlessly. Lelouch was screaming at first, but now she doesn't have the energy for it. She's not sure how long it's been, worries about it, just knows it's long. Can see in the pinched expression on C.C.'s face it's taking much longer than it should.

 _'Maybe I should have risked it.'_ Lelouch fuzzily thinks in between contractions. _'The hospital is better equipped for this. I could have--'_ Her thoughts end in more static and pain, as another, stronger contraction hits.

“I can see the baby's head.” C.C. says, clear as a bell and something flutters in her chest, hope and joy and something strange. Lelouch is helped back to her feet and made to walk again, to help the baby come. Shaking, leaning on C.C., who gently coaxes her with soothing, meaningless words like how good of a job she's doing.

Another contraction hits and she screams and screams. Pain, hammering on and on. She loses track of everything and for a moment she sees the great glowing orange orb, like Jupiter, that is the C's World. She sees a screaming soul reach out to her, see many more beyond it. Briefly sees what she thinks is Euphie, bloody and bleeding from her side, sees Shirley dying from that gunshot to her stomach, sees her parents staring at her.

She snaps back to reality with a loud gasp, blinking up at the ceiling and finding herself lying down. There is crying. Not her, but something is crying. Some _one_.

She rolls over, just enough, and sees the baby. Ugly, red, wrinkled thing. Crying loudly and relentlessly. C.C. is sitting exhausted beside the baby. It takes every last drop of energy she has, but Lelouch manages to reach out and hold the baby, bring the baby to her chest as C.C. wipes the baby down.

“It's a girl.” She says after a moment, running a hand down the baby's back. Lelouch stares at the baby in her arms, and someone finds more strength, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“She's beautiful.” She breathes softly and she means it. The baby, her baby, is alive. Alive and _hers_. Beautiful baby girl.

“Well, you both are super tired.” C.C. looks pretty tired herself, bags under her eyes. “It's been almost a day since you started.”

If Lelouch had more energy she would have flinched from that, the implications within. But instead she stares at her baby, eyes closed, and wonders if she inherited her father's eyes. Wonders how she will grow and look.

And knows, in that moment – a memory of Shirley and Euphie, a slight thought of how alike they actually were in life, _how she wishes they could have met_ – what her daughter's name is.

“Anne.” C.C. stares at her, Lelouch feeling the smile on her face. It's a strange one, a soft one different from what she used to give Nunnally. “Her name is Anne Euphemia....Anne Euphemia Lamperouge.” She wraps her arms tighter, gently, around her baby and curls in slightly. “I won't let this world destroy you or harm you like it did me. I swear it.” Lelouch closes her eyes and slowly, surely, drifts off to sleep.

C.C. watches, a strange look on her face as she considers Lelouch's words. She turns her eyes to the baby in her arms. In time, there is a lot to be done. C.C. is glad they got formula among the other supplies, since Lelouch won't be in good enough shape to feed her baby any time soon.

“Anne uh?” She says out loud and a slow smile spreads on her face. “Well, it probably suits. Anne. Hm...that's a good name.”

She lies down next to them and stares at the two. Her most precious friend and her newly born baby, another baby like any other that C.C. has seen over the course of her long life. But, Anne just might be something _more_ to Lelouch.

C.C. doesn't get much sleep despite how tired she is.

Anne sleeps, quiet and leaning into the sound of her mother's familiar heartbeat. Knowing nothing of the world or the future that likely lies before her. One filled with lies and desperation.

For Anne will never know just how monstrous her parents became to save this world. Not if Lelouch has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say the story wasn't about Lelouch having the baby. That comes in later! Also, in case you are confused _Lelouch died while giving birth to Anne _. That's what that whole weird thing was about. Lelouch is physically 18 and was underweight for a good chunk of time. Not a healthy state for a mom to be to safely give birth.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Well, comments are appreciated! And the only way this story will be continued to be posted past ch5._  
>  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so comes another chapter...the actual plot is about to kick in but for now let's look at how Lelouch is doing as a mother shall we?

C.C. sweeps her gaze over Lelouch. She looks paler than usually, huge bags under her eyes. Anne is crying, a consistent sound, as Lelouch tries to calm her down and figure out what is wrong this time. There are so many things that could upset a baby, not just needing food, a diaper change, or attention.

“You need to rest.” C.C. says and reaches out and takes Anne out of her arms before she can protest, giving Anne a little jiggle and supporting her head. Anne is still crying, but she's slowly quieting.

“C.C.--” Lelouch's mouth snaps shut at the glare C.C. strikes her with.

“Yes you will. Head back to bed.” C.C. runs things in her head and sighs. “I can take a week off no problem with my sick days. No, really. I'll handle things for a week, you get sleep. Proper sleep and food and everything.” C.C. continues to give Lelouch a look, seeing the shame crawl across her face. “You can't properly feed your baby if you don't take care of yourself first, Lelouch.”

Lelouch blanches at that but slowly stands, wobbling, and stumbles from the chair over to the bed. In a matter of seconds she's lying on the bed and soon enough asleep. C.C. eyes her for a moment, worried she's faking it, then relaxes and turns to look at Anne.

Anne stares at her, blinking slightly. C.C. sighs. “Well,” she steps away from the room and heads to the kitchen. “Let's see what is wrong this time, hm? And let Mommy dearest rest a little while at it.” C.C. adds under her breath.

It's only been a month and already C.C. is reminded why she usually does not stick around after helping a mother give birth. Why she avoided Marianne while she had Lelouch and Nunnally.

Babies are gross, annoying, and so, so boring.

* * *

Even with C.C.'s help, Lelouch is still a single mother. Still the one mainly responsible for Anne. She hasn't missed how uncomfortable Anne makes C.C. at times and frankly she doesn't blame her. Not everyone wants a baby in their life.

It still means Lelouch has hellish, exhausting hours to keep an eye on her baby. Make sure she gets the vaccines she needs, the medical check ups. Blessing again her efforts to make sure post Demon Empress world would be ridiculously better than before, not just to improve how good Nunnally looks compared to her but to genuinely give people less reasons to cause trouble.

A living wage for everyone, various laws to make education free and improve on the prison system...Lelouch blinks, trying to drag her mind away from the hours and days and weeks of paperwork she set up while her time was short, focusing once again on the formula she's preparing. She can't always be here to feed Anne and C.C. is right that it's hard on her to do this mostly alone.

C.C. is out right now, still at work, and Anne is sleeping, having another one of many naps she requires. Lelouch stares at the formula in the pot, watching it carefully, and wonders how this became her life for a brief moment. Like she's not really part of her body.

Less than a year ago she was the Demon Empress, ruler of the world. Now she's fussing over the price of diapers and making formula for her baby. Baby-proofing her apartment and worrying over the budget, staring at a jar filled with what money they have on hand in case of emergencies.

Even further beyond, Lelouch was Zero. The terrorist leader turned revolutionary of the world, leading the UFN and the Black Knights into battle against tyranny and her father's Empire. But now the biggest struggle is finding a new job once she can take one, once C.C. can quit her job without consequences so as to be a stay at home babysitter for Anne's sake.

_'And before that, I was just another student, slogging through homework and dreading graduation.'_ Lelouch stares at the calendar and can't help laughing a bit. _'Just like mom. I have my_ _first_ _child at age nineteen.'_ Just like Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia has a young child before she is able to drink legally.

Damn, what a messed up world she's from.

Anne starts to cry at that point and it's instinctive for Lelouch to drop what she's doing – turning off the pot so as to not scorch the formula, set off the fire alarm, or even actually start a fire – to rush to her side, worried for her.

Anne needs her. As long as she does, Lelouch knows she will be there.

* * *

David Johnson has dealt with more than his fair share of various desperate potential employees. Used to be, when this was Area 11, he was considered too “soft” for taking on Honorary Britannians and giving them a lot of “slack”. Which meant treating them as actual human beings.

But staring at Marianne Lamperouge, he's introduced to a new kind of desperate. He looks down at her resume, considering things once more. She's smart, at least on paper. Would likely make a good fit on his company, helping with organizing things and taking calls. He does need a new secretary after all.

The thing is, she's quite young and from all accounts a single mother. It's something to worry about, knowing that the baby will come first for Ms. Lamperouge no matter what she says. And David will have need of her.

He considers the nervous girl in front of him, her smart suit and carefully pulled back blonde hair and wide violet eyes. “Well, I can't say for certain if you are suitable for the position...however, I don't see the problem in giving a trial run. If we suit, I'll hire you. If not...I know a few other places that are looking for workers that should suit your skills and needs.” David smiles at her, hoping to put her at ease.

She doesn't relax, but nods, eyes flicking around the office. “Yes. I could...no. This is a good opportunity. Thank you Mr. Johnson.” She stands, carefully and hesitates for a bit. David stands himself and offers his hand, keeping up the smile.

She takes the hand but still looks nervous and David wonders what kind of life this young woman had to make her act so.

* * *

Anne grows, as most babies do. She's a good, healthy baby, much to Lelouch's relief, and almost always seems to be smiling.

Lelouch is there when she first walks. It's nothing she will ever forget.

Yawning, Lelouch stares boredly at the oven. A tray of one of the newest pre-made meals Mrs. Nakamura shoved on her is inside, being carefully reheated for her and C.C. to eat after long days. C.C. in regards to babysitting, Lelouch in regards to her new secretary job. It has to do with dealing with a lot of different calls, keeping track of various details so that her boss can get to his meetings, and even running down halls to catch people so they don't go with the wrong information.

A yelp from Anne makes her turn, immediately worried for her. But Anne is just pouting on the ground, trying to push herself up. She does that a lot. A quick look confirms that Anne is uninjured, but still worried Lelouch steps a bit closer in case she does hurt herself. Anne turns to look at her and lets out a “maaaah!” sound, reaching out a hand to her. Lelouch smiles, stepping a bit closer and planning to pick her up as Anne seems to want her to.

The timer going off makes her turn her attention to the oven, quickly getting out her oven mitts and opening the door carefully, pulling out the meat pie. This, plus a salad, is to be her and C.C.'s meal today, with leftovers for tomorrow's lunches. Lelouch privately thanks Mrs. Nakamura for her meals, as with her work and everything it is not easy for Lelouch to cook as much as she would like to.

Anne makes an angry squeaky sound and Lelouch turns, seeing she's managed to push herself up....

Lelouch nearly drops the meat pie, just barely getting it on the stovetop. Tossing aside the oven mitts, Lelouch watches as Anne stands, a bit wobbly, and turns to look at her mother. Fumbling a little, Lelouch manages to get her cellphone out and the camera on, just in time.

Anne steps forward. One step. Two steps. Three steps. She just manages a fourth step before she starts falling and Lelouch rushes over to her, catching her before she hits the ground. She beams up at Lelouch, giggling and waving her arms. “Maaa!”

Lelouch is crying. She knows she is. “Yes, mama is very proud of you.” She manages to say through the tears, holding her baby.

Holding her baby, she wonders why her own mother could ever think the Ragnarok Connection was a good thing. How she could abandon Lelouch and Nunnally. Because she can't see herself ever doing the same with Anne.

Lelouch runs a hand over the fuzzy hair growing on Anne's head and smiles. “I love you Anne. I love you very much.”

C.C. walks in, just wearing a shirt, and pauses in the doorway of the bedroom, staring sleepily at the two there. A soft smile grows on her face, looking at the mother and daughter. _'Well...how cute.'_ She muses.

* * *

Work is exhausting. It always is. Lelouch half wishes she could get a more relaxing job, but it's all she has that gives her the money she needs. And even then they are still struggling with money.

_'Perhaps...there are the old accounts.'_ Lelouch turns the idea in her mind, carefully and gently like it's made of glass. _'The old accounts I used as Zero should_ _still use the same passcodes_ _.'_

But no. No she can't risk it. She gave them all to Suzaku as the new Zero and if she starts taking out of them it's very possible for Suzaku to realize it, to look into it. Which would lead him to her and Anne.

Lelouch stops, stalling on the street as she considers that thought. The idea of meeting Suzaku again is a scary one. Not only would he find out she lived despite her promising him he would kill her, he would find out about Anne. What would he think of her? The product of a night's weakness, the daughter of the evil tyrant, the woman he hates above all...

Lelouch wraps her jacket around her tighter, shivering a bit at the very thought. She doesn't know for sure. Would Suzaku lash out at the daughter as much as the mother? She can't toss that aside. Once she could be sure but she remembers too well his cold voice and the unmovable pressure on her as he held her down, let the Emperor use his Geass on her. A man capable of that is capable of anything.

“Look Mommy! It's Princess Luna!” Lelouch turns at that voice, curious about that. And finds herself staring at a little girl, pointing directly at her. Her mother looks a bit tired and even worried, even as her daughter jumps up and down.

Lelouch wonders at that then looks up and spots the billboard over head. Princess Luna, the big sensation from the recovering Japan, a multi-media project to bring back pride in what Japan creates for joy and entertainment. A magical girl that even Lelouch has noticed on the TV, with Anne watching under C.C.'s supervision though considering her age likely just because she's interested in the pretty colours and lights. And yes, considering her blue jacket and black leggings, plus the way Lelouch pulled the blonde wig into two buns, she does vaguely resemble her right now.

“I am so sorry.” The girl's mother looks ashamed, trying to pull back her daughter. “Don't be rude Ren.”

Lelouch has a split second to decide, but seeing the sad look on the girl's face, she plasters a bright smile on her face. “Oh my! You've discovered my secret identity! Whatever shall I do?” Lelouch brings a hand to her forehead dramatically, then spins a bit, striking a quick pose. “Ren-chan is it? You are a very clever girl!”

Ren immediately brightens while the mother looks confused. Lelouch quickly winks at her, before turning her attention back to Ren. “Now, you have to keep this a secret you know? There are bad people out there who will hunt me down if they knew where I lived.”

“That's right!” Ren stares up at her, starstruck at meeting “Princess Luna”. Lelouch's smile turns more genuine at her enthusiasm. It's nice to have someone look at her like she's not a monster.

“Um...can I get proof I met you? I won't tell anyone else.” Ren looks at her with wide brown eyes and oh no. Lelouch can feel her lips twitch. A look like that isn't fair. She looks over at Ren's mother.

She hesitates for a moment, then smiles softly. “I can take a picture if you don't mind.” She offers softly, pulling out her cellphone.

Lelouch smiles. “I don't mind at all.”

The photo doesn't take much time, at least compared to Ren babbling about all she loves about Princess Luna. By the end of it, the tightness in the mother's smile has faded and she hangs back a bit, pressing some money in her hands. “For your trouble. You just made my daughter's day.”

Lelouch tries to protest but she leaves before she can get anything out, leaving her there with some money in hand. She stares at it, then looks up at the billboard. Then looks around the rejuvenated Shinjuku district. Plenty of people dress up here, posing for pictures as much as doing little shows and performances. It's allowed, encouraged even, for people to enjoy themselves outside. As if Japan is doing its best to throw away the darkness in its past.

Lelouch stares at the money in her hand, then clenches it. “Princess Luna uh?”

* * *

C.C. wishes she didn't end up waking up from a nap and finding Lelouch getting the old sowing machine she bought cheaply set up. Or seeing the fabrics and spare clothing she's carefully taking apart and re-purposing. “Dare I ask?” C.C. asks dryly, absently checking over her shoulder to see Anne is still taking her nap.

“Got an idea to help solve some of the money issues we have.” Lelouch says shortly, even as she carefully starts cutting out some of the fabric. “You've seen all those costume wearing people right?”

“Yessss...” C.C. hesitantly answers, though she has. They walk around the district and usually get various attention from people. Which she's not sure Lelouch wants.

“A kid mistook me for Princess Luna. I asked one of those people and turns out they can make about 60 thousand yen a day through just tips.” Lelouch places the fabric carefully in the sowing machine and starts it up, carefully manoeuvring it through. “That's covering the majority of our daily needs much less what else I can bring in there.”

“You can't ditch your job for that though.” C.C. points out wisely. “You'd lose even more valuable money and consistent work hours.”

“I know. That's why I'm thinking of just spending Sundays like that. According to those I asked, that tends to be the most busy day what with the kids all around and even a few various fans of the characters out and about. And Princess Luna is a big deal. Even if I'm just another one of them, I think I can do a better costume than the others.” Lelouch says as she carefully considers the paper sketches she built up just a few hours ago and then sets back to work.

C.C. doesn't argue with that bold claim. Lelouch made up the first Zero outfit in 24 hours and the second only took so long because of her fussiness. In this case, Lelouch is using an already designed outfit and modifying things to work in real life.

_'Certainly explains why she_ _returned_ _an hour late_ _r than she said she would_ _.'_ C.C. thinks, glancing back at Anne who is still asleep but likely will wake up soon. _'She probably spent her time_ _getting information in this regard and doing shopping for the fabrics she needs. Not to mention looking up images of Princess Luna to build up those sketches.'_

“If you do take Sundays to do this, then you will lose that time to spend with Anne.” C.C. warns her and Lelouch stops, halting in the middle of stitching things up.

For a moment she says nothing, just stares at what is in front of her. “I know. I know.” Lelouch sighs, and turns to face C.C., a sad look on her face. “But by doing so I can improve her way of life. I can make the money we need so we can start saving up for her future.” Lelouch looks down, looks a bit hurt. “Only up to secondary education is free right now. They still haven't managed to make University free. If she wants a good job or something...I need to start preparing right now. If taking Sundays away from her is how I get a start on it...”

C.C. steps forward and carefully hugs Lelouch, running a soothing hand down her back. “I know. I know. Even with so many things set up to improve lives...there are still problems left.”

“I'm surprised Nunnally didn't get to implement a lot of these during the transition phase.” Lelouch says softly. “I suppose she was having a harder time than I planned though.” Lelouch admits and closes her eyes. C.C. knows she's remembering how Nunnally reacted to her “death”, her tears and begging for her to not die.

“So her future is still something we need to prepare for.” C.C. sighs, considering it, then nods. “You are right. But you will have to explain it to Anne okay? I'm not even going to try it myself.”

Lelouch laughs a little at that and gently pushes away from C.C. “Right. I'll do that.”

“Mama?” Anne is rubbing her eyes, holding on to her stuffed cat – that vaguely looks like Arthur – stepping out of the bedroom she shares with them, though she has her own small bed, and blinks up at the two of them.

“Hello sweetie.” Lelouch smiles immediately on seeing her and C.C. watches as she cheerfully greets her daughter, holding her tightly and making Anne smile brightly up at her.

C.C. watches and feels a strange sensation in her stomach as things she's been avoiding start to become clearer and less easy for her to ignore. She remembers how Lelouch threw herself into Zero for Nunnally's sake, just like what she's doing right now for Anne.

The pattern is consistent with the Lelouch she knows.

Anne Euphemia Lamperouge is Lelouch vi Britannia's new reason for living.

* * *

Anne, C.C. is quickly realizing, takes after Lelouch just enough in the brains department for her to worry about the kind of questions that will eventually pop out. C.C. knows Lelouch wants to hide the truth from her forever, wants to let her live out a normal life and never find out her parents are the Demon Empress and the White Reaper.

Watching her carefully sound out the words of a picture book, this one a Japanese one instead of an English one, C.C. wonders if that would ultimately be a futile thing.

When Anne stumbles, C.C. leans over to get a look at the book herself. Anne turns to look at her, somewhat pleadingly, and C.C. smiles, rubbing her head. “It's okay to stumble. Let's see...” C.C. reads out the sentence Anne points out and she carefully copies her, tongue tripping a bit as she does her best to mimic C.C.'s exact pronunciation.

“That's right.” C.C. smiles at her. “You know, you are much more interesting now. Faster than most kids your age at being interesting.”

“Why that?” Anne stares up at her wide-eyed, blinking violet eyes of the exact same shade as her mother.

“Babies are boring.” C.C. rolls over a bit, staring up at the ceiling. “So very boring. You didn't do much except eat and sleep and poop. But now here you are, reading books.” C.C. eyes the book on the floor. “And this book is for kids about two years older than you.”

“It a fun book.” Anne burbles, shifting over to lie down next to C.C. “I like it!”

“That you do...you are very much like your mother in that regard. Very smart.” C.C. smiles a little at that, at how that might be an underestimation of just how smart Lelouch is. “But in others you are like your father.” C.C. muses, glancing over at where a mini soccer ball is placed. “You keep trouncing me when we play with that ball of yours.”

Anne giggles like that. “And Mama can't!” C.C. chuckles herself, remembering just how exhausted Lelouch was after just ten minutes of that kind of play with her daughter. Even now she's terrible at that sort of thing.

“Hey, C.C.?” Anne sounds hesitant. “What was Papa like? Mama don't talk about him, though she talks about Uncle Rolo and everyone else but never, never, never ever Papa.”

C.C. sits up and stares at the photos on the wall. All of happier times, but altered. The only thing missing...

...is Suzaku. Not even altered, he's not there. Neither is Nunnally for that matter. Photos of happier times changed to not look like anyone Lelouch really knew, except for Rolo who looks the same as always.

Shirley is the other one not altered. C.C. knows why, knows also why she can risk having actual photos of Shirley Fenette but not Kururugi Suzaku. Shirley was just another girl, another school girl who ended up taking her life, to the rest of the world.

Suzaku is the Demon Empress's Attack Dog, the White Reaper and Traitor Knight.

“He was a soldier.” C.C. finally answers Anne, who crawls over to lean her head against C.C.'s leg, looking up at her with innocent curiosity. “A soldier who wanted to help people and maybe save the world. Your Mama still misses him so it's hard for her to talk about him. It's hard enough to talk about Rolo sometimes too.” C.C. admits, staring at a photo of Rolo. _'How strange...Lelouch tamed one of the greatest and most ruthless assassins in the history of the Geass Order just by being his big sister. Not that he was very sane even then but...he did earn it. Being considered her little brother.'_ C.C. muses.

“Wish there were photos.” Anne yawns a little, as it is getting close to her nap time. “Hey, think if I ask Mama will tell me something about him and what he was like and what he liked?”

C.C. lifts up Anne and cradles her in her arms. “I'm not sure. But it won't hurt to ask.” C.C. tells her honestly.

Anne smiles and closes her eyes. “Good. I wanna know about Papa. Cause Mama loved him.”

C.C. runs a hand through Anne's face and feels the burning in her eyes, the tears wanting to be shed. “Yes. Yes she does love him.” C.C. says softly and glances at the currently mute TV, showing a news story about Zero and the UFN.

“She loves him very much.” C.C. says softly. _'Loves him so much she wants him to live despite everything.'_

The Zero on the screen briefly turns to the camera, face on, and C.C. knows that there and around the world, people must be chanting “Zero, Zero, Zero!” once more.

She wonders, briefly, how Suzaku feels hearing that over and over again, for the past four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thoughts, reactions, impressions? Comments assure me that this fic is worth posting more of! AO3 allows emojis and gifs too so you got a lot of different options to tell me how you felt!
> 
> Thus, comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the plot starts to happen. Hard.
> 
> Reminder that after Jan updates will require comments to tell me that there is people WANTING to see more of this. I post for the fans and I hope there are enough here in CG fandom who are interested in this crazy idea!
> 
> Also fair warning; though it's not graphic, there is violence against a child in this chapter.

It's that time of the year again, when the autumn chill starts to whisper in the air, when the leaves slowly start to change colours.

It's the time of Zero Day, a celebration of the end of tyranny and the beginning of a happier future.

C.C. absolutely hates this day and celebration. Having everyone cheer on the death of Lelouch, her only true friend, demonizing her over and over...she can't stand it. So she usually stays inside the entire month if she can get away with it, avoiding all the preparations and even the lingering weeks of muted celebration that come after.

That doesn't always work, which is why she's scowling in her coat, staring out at the park as Anne spends time playing with the other children brought here.

_'I really need to work on saying no when she pulls out the puppy eyes.'_ C.C. grumbles to herself, though watching Anne it's hard to stay upset when she's running around and laughing so much, bringing in a group of random kids to play games and leading them. Watching her like that, she's not sure who she resembles more; Suzaku or Lelouch.

“C.C.!” Anne suddenly pops up in front of her, sparkling eyes and red cheeks from her play. “Is it true there is gonna be a big parade next week?! With balloons and candy and music and lotta fun?”

C.C. stares at her, looks over at the children behind her, then back at the brightly smiling Anne.

“Mama has the day off right, right?” Anne tugs at her sleeve, still smiling brightly. “I wanna go with her!”

C.C. stares at her and can only think one thing.

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

Lelouch freezes, still holding the teapot in her hands as she stares wide eyed at C.C. After enough time, she takes pity on her and gently removes the teapot from her before it falls from her hands, setting it on the counter.

“You couldn't keep that forever from her.” C.C. tells her softly, letting the teapot go with a soft “clink”, before gently holding Lelouch's still outstretched hands. “At the least, once we put her into school...”

Lelouch shivers, then slowly relaxes, her hands curling to hold C.C.'s hands. She glances at the door, where Anne is having her nap after such a busy time at the park, a strange look in her eyes. “Yes, you got it right.”

“You could always lie and say you can't go.” C.C. says soothingly. “I know she would like it with you, but she would have fun with me as well. It's...there is always a risk.”

“I'm in disguise.” Lelouch reminds her and that's true; it's exceedingly rare for Lelouch to be seen without her blonde wig. It's rare for Anne to see her without it even.

“It's still risky.” C.C. bites her lip a bit, considering how this could all fall apart so quickly. “And the parade...it's Nunnally. She's going to be escorted through the streets this year too. Won't it hurt? To see her in person after so long.”

Lelouch doesn't respond for a long moment, staring at their entwined hands. “I...I can't disappoint Anne. And I'll be careful. I really will be. You know me.” Lelouch gives her a fragile, trembling smile. “I can't really afford much in way of entertainment for Anne, so this parade would be very nice for her. It's like a free carnival by what everyone says about it and the videos we've seen.”

C.C. nods, pressing her lips tight. “Still...”

“I'll be careful. I'll avoid talking to anyone but stall owners. Anne should get tired pretty quickly and I'll slip out early before the final event.” The final event, in this case, is when an effigy of the Demon Empress is brought out and hacked to bits by volunteers wearing Zero masks. When Lelouch made certain she would be universally hated, she really put her all into it.

C.C. curses silently in her mind. _'If only that pizza credit card hadn't been revoked.'_ C.C. thinks sourly. Before she could use that to do little things, make it look like Lelouch doesn't have to pay as much as she really does, letting her save up a bit more and treat Anne almost once a month.

Considering the timing of her pizza credit card being revoked coincides with Kallen's return to the Black Knights, she strongly suspects she is involved. Would make sense even; Kallen likely still blames her for Lelouch's fate and, despite herself, is still somewhat jealous of how close she was to Zero.

But it is how it is now; Lelouch is going to the last place she ever wants to go.

The main parade in Tokyo that celebrates Zero Day and her own death.

* * *

Five years. God he can't believe it.

The room he's in is dark. Half of it is because there is only a single window and the curtains are tightly closed on it. He won't ever pull it open, leaving only a faint bit of light to seep past. The other reason the room is dark, is simply because he hasn't turned on the lights. With the mask off, he can see well enough for what he needs to do.

There's no mirror in the bathroom. He's grateful for that. He doesn't deserve to look at the face of a dead man. He just washes up quickly, automatically, and brushes his teeth. He ate awhile back, ate dinner, and now it's time to get ready for bed. Which means having a shower, drying his hair, and brushing his teeth. The mint aftertaste lingers in his mouth as he settles on the bed, staring blankly at the suit hanging up in front of him. It's the only thing he really wears, outside of pyjamas and sweatpants.

Here, in this specially prepared room in the embassy, he doesn't have the means to do much. He can probably do a few push-ups, to help get to sleep. He doesn't want to turn on the lights, doesn't want to do anything more than that.

It's been five years. It feels like yesterday, especially when this day comes around again. He remembers _her_ delicate frame – too light, too frail, oh god had _she_ eaten at all that last week? – the warm, coppery smell of _her_ blood even through the mask. The original mask _she_ gave him, stained with _her_ blood. He hadn't been able to wash it and instead ended up pulling out the first of the spares just so he could kick that helmet into the back of the closet.

_She_ had been so light, _her_ smile so strangely sweet in those final moments. He couldn't help but cry, soaking the inner mask wet with his tears. He can't believe he did that, let _her_ fall down, let _her_ go.

He can't believe he killed _her_. After so much time spent on anger, on hate, as soon as he did...

...he shouldn't have. That's the truth. No matter what, he shouldn't have killed _her_.

C.C. told him that, the day right after. Blankly, emotionless and cold, she wouldn't let him have his revenge. Wouldn't let him hide, deny the truth and lie to himself anymore.

_She_ had never killed his white princess on purpose. Had intended to work with her. Was never the monster he painted _her_ as.

It was for nothing, nothing but foolishness. Empty rage.

And so now he's a dead man, a zombie that lives out what life he has. He can't die, not with the curse, the wish, left behind by her. He will eat, sleep, breathe, and play out his role on stage like a puppet with _her_ final command, _her_ final wish, as his puppeteer.

If there was anything he regrets...it's everything. All he has done was for nothing, nothing but emptiness and regret and hollowness. It's only when he listened to _her_ that he could change anything, make things better, but at a price he shouldn't have agreed to.

It's what he deserves though. He deserves hell and then some for all he's done. He denied the dying wish of his white princess, let himself deny and sink into anger instead of listening to her.

The price of that is in blood of a woman who wanted more than anything to save the world. The life blood, the stopping of _her_ breath and heart, spilled out and the crying of _her_ sister that still screams in his ears. In the sound that echoes forever in the dead man's ears.

_Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!_

* * *

Lelouch squints out at the bright blue sky, the sound of the crowd roaring around her as music plays and balloons are handed out, balloons shaped as the mask of Zero or just plain colourful ones. She makes a point of getting just a colourful one for Anne, who excitedly bounces in place as Lelouch ties it around her wrist, looking around in awe at the crowd around her. Lelouch can smell food, drinks, and the general press of the bodies around her.

“Oh, oh, what's that?” Anne points at a stall, one that offers to throw stones at little targets – of course, all of the Demon Empress, if in caricature form – with enough hits gaining little prizes. Lelouch barely manages to keep her smile on her face as Anne tugs her over and tries to lift up to see over the counter.

The man peers down at her, a smile on his face, and asks softly if she would be interested in playing. At her nod, Lelouch pulls out what money she has – blessing that all the stalls are cheap here – and pays for the standard three throws. A stool is brought out for Anne to use and Lelouch watches her carefully, though also half keeps an eye on the crowd around her, as she sets to throwing.

Lucky her, that Anne doesn't take too much after Lelouch. The shape of her nose, her eyes, and her curly hair all speak of Suzaku. When combined with Lelouch's looks, she's not immediately ever going to be recognized as related to her. Purple eyes are not uncommon in Britannian people, and Anne looks exactly as she is; half Japanese.

It's Lelouch herself that needs to worry.

Anne squints a bit at the targets, as Lelouch hands her the first stone. Pudgy hands wrap around it and...

WHAM

First stone strikes home. The stall owner looks surprised that a four year old managed to pull that off, but smiles gamely. Lelouch carefully conceals her smirk as she hands over the next stone.

WHAM

Second stone hits dead centre again. The crowd is starting to pay attention, a few people pointing and smiling at the little girl who is hitting the target so well despite her age.

WHAM

The third stone hits and a bell goes off, followed by a cheerful voice “we have a winner!” going off in the speakers. Anne bounces a bit, clapping her hands together. The stall owner looks dismayed, but pulls down the biggest prize, a rather large Zero doll. Lelouch accepts it for Anne before passing it over to her once she's off the stool. She squeezes it tight, smiling brightly at her. “Look, look Mama! It's Zero!”

“Yes, yes it is.” Lelouch smiles softly, considering the design of the Zero doll. To her amusement, it's based on the original outfit, instead of the current one, dating back to the Black Rebellion. She wonders it, even as she winces slightly at the implications of her daughter holding that version of Zero.

Anne hums to herself, just keeping the big doll off the ground, and turns to notice another stall. “Mama, Mama, how about that?”

Lelouch sees the okonomiyaki stand she's pointing out and smiles. “That sounds good. You hungry?” At her nod, Lelouch rests a hand on her shoulder and starts gently guiding her towards the stall.

Settling into line, Lelouch looks around a bit, eyeing various people. Plenty of people have gotten their hands on the straw doll “Demon Empress” novelty items. From what she's seen on TV they will be setting them on fire at night at the bonfire.

The amount of hatred, sharp and hot, that fills the air as much as the mood of celebration makes Lelouch's stomach twist. It's ugly this parade, celebrating hating someone more than they celebrate Zero for killing the Demon Empress.

It's wrong. This isn't how Zero Day should be. Lelouch can't help think that, wonder if she did something wrong to make it like this instead of the celebration of freedom from tyranny it should be.

“What will you like to have?” Those words snaps Lelouch back to the present and she carefully places orders, getting one adult sized okonomiyaki and one child sized, Anne eagerly watching as they set to work at making them. Lelouch looks around for a place to sit down and finds a cheap table that is just empty and makes her way over there, sitting down with a sigh. After a moment, Anne joins her and Lelouch smiles, helping her sit next to her, with Anne carefully placing the Zero doll on the table.

Swinging her legs back and forth, Anne babbles on about the friends she made at the park, at what they told her about this parade and celebration. Lelouch listens with half an ear, keeping an eye out for when their meal will be ready. Soon enough their number is called and Lelouch stands, flashing Anne a smile, and walks over to get the okonomiyaki.

Carrying both plates in her hands, she turns back only less than a minute later and walks over. And slows down, upon spotting the man who is standing over her daughter, who is looking very nervous and confused now.

Lelouch steps forward quickly. “Is there something the matter?” She asks, as inoffensively as possibly. The man turns and she crinkles her nose, smelling the thick smell of alcohol on his breath as he turns from glaring at Anne to glaring at her.

“This is my table.” He says, belching a little as he speaks. Awkwardly, Lelouch squeezes around him and sets down the okonomiyaki. He glares at the plates and sends the first one – Lelouch's – to the ground with a great crash. “THIS IS MY TABLE! I GOT IT FOR MYSELF!”

“Um...” Lelouch looks around, noticing people looking over. None of them come over, just whisper to themselves. “Alright. Anne, come on.”

Anne looks scared, grabbing up her Zero doll and starting to inch away, only for the man to whirl around and grab the doll, trying to pull it from her. “This is the Zero doll I bought!” He yells, trying to wrench it from her. Anne cries a little, still valiantly holding on to the doll she won.

Lelouch feels a spike of anger and steps forward, grabbing the man's hand and pressing down hard, making him yelp and let go of the doll. “That's the doll my daughter won at a stall. Not yours.” Lelouch meets his drunken glare with her entirely sober one. “You have the wrong table.”

“No I don't!” He slaps her, sending her spinning to the ground.

“Oi, oi! That's not--” Someone protests but is silenced by another person.

Lelouch for a moment can't believe this is happening. Someone is being hurt in front of them, and they just stand there, watching. It's disgusting. It's looking at the crashed truck again and seeing how no one would help, looking at various people getting beaten up for being “Numbers” and no one interfering.

Lelouch stands up and the man steps back, looking vaguely scared at whatever is on her face. Lelouch tugs at Anne. “Come on. We're leaving.” She sweeps her gaze around the crowd and they back off a bit. She wonders what expression she's wearing, as Anne doesn't seem to be scared herself, just clinging a bit closer to her.

She turns to leave, takes a few steps--

“Like hell you bitch!” He reaches out and grabs her hair, yanking back hard. Not her hair, her _wig_. Lelouch cries out, as the wig is ripped off and she falls down, pins dropping to the ground around her as her real black hair falls in a messy curtain around her as she stumbles to the ground.

“Mama!” Anne calls, stumbling beside her, as Lelouch lifts her head.

The crowd stares at her, murmuring in confusion. The drunk looks at the wig in his hand, then looks at her. “Hey...you look like the Demon Bitch.”

The hatred in the air spikes.

* * *

Anne had been looking forward to this day. A festival and a parade, spending time with Mama. She really had. Then the mean stinky man showed up and he hurt Mama.

And now everyone is staring at Mama and she doesn't like it, she really doesn't. She doesn't understand why Mama hides her pretty hair under fake pretty hair, but Anne never really thought it mattered.

Their faces are angry, whispers getting louder, and more and more people showing up. They are saying “demon” a lot and Anne whimpers, trying to get over to her mom.

And someone throws a rock at Mama. It hits her on her head and blood drips down her face, making Mama let out a cry of pain.

It's like it started something. Suddenly everyone is hurting Mama, yelling at her. Someone grabs Anne and tries to drag her away, but Anne bites their hand and makes them let go. “Mama!” She tries to get to her Mama, but the scary people won't let her. She can hear her Mama screaming, telling her to run, but Mama is in danger!

“Mama!” Anne kicks and hits a few people, makes some yelp, but they don't stop. “Stop it! You're hurting Mama, stop!”

One of them turns and grabs her and throws her away, and others turn with them, glaring down at her. They have ugly faces, and Anne whimpers, curling on the ground as someone kicks her. She screams for Mama, someone to save Mama.

And suddenly, a whoosh of darkness comes upon people. With a single kick the mob is broken apart, as a figure lands amongst them. “What are you doing?” The echoing voice demands.

Anne slowly lifts her head and stares up, and her mouth drops open. It's Zero. She sees him on TV sometimes, though C.C. always changes the channel when he shows up. He's supposed to be a hero.

“Zero...” Anne then drops her head and sees her Mama, coughing and spitting out blood. “Mama!”

She runs over to her Mama and her Mama holds her, trembling and shaking. “Anne? Are you okay?” Mama asks and Anne nods, even though she knows it's a lie, knows she's bleeding too, but she can see her Mama wants to cry and she doesn't want her to cry.

“I'm fine.” Anne curls in closer to Mama, scared that the ugly, mean people will attack Mama again. Mama lifts her head and suddenly goes stiff. Anne looks up and sees her face. It's a strange face, like she's scared but also feeling something else. Anne doesn't understand it, but twists a bit to see who she is looking at like that.

Mama is looking right at Zero, who turns after scolding the ugly, mean people like Mama sometimes does Anne when she's been naughty – and they were not just being naughty, but _bad_ so they deserve that and more – and stops, the mask pointing directly at them.

“Mama?” Anne asks softly and Mama twitches, flinches away from Zero as he steps forward. Anne looks between them, looks at the ugly, mean people staring at them all in the centre this.

“Mama? What is it? Mama?” Anne tugs at Mama's hair but she doesn't respond, just keeps staring at Zero. “Mama...”

* * *

The parade is about to begin. He checks the route, as ever, along with Black Knights. Black Knights who stare in awe at the mask and never think to look beyond it.

A thought has him take to the rooftops, scouting out the best and second best locations for a sniper. It is unlikely to happen, what with how beloved Empress Nunnally is, but he rather not take any chances. It pays off to be extra careful than to not be.

It has happened before. Assassination attempts. In the early years some ignored how the Demon Empress treated Nunnally in favour of focusing on her blood relation to her, claiming she would become just as bad. Nunnally proved them wrong of course, though that was after they tried to kill her and ended up in jail for it.

_'She refuses to kill any threats.'_ He thinks on that and though the thought is good, he thinks it's ill-advised to not kill the most dangerous threats out there, the ones that make it clear they will kill people and cause a lot of harm just to get at her and to tear down what has been built. There is no Geass to turn them into allies, like with Schneizel.

He tries not to think what _she_ would do, what _she_ would advise him to do. To do it anyways, to not inform Empress Nunnally, and secretly deal with the greatest threats to the peace of the world permanently. He won't. Even if it would be better, he can't look at Nunnally and lie to her.

Not anymore. Not with what it led to.

The sound of angry cries, of yells, makes him pivot on his foot and turn, looking down at what looks like a mob of people battering at someone. He hears the cry of a child and that's _it_.

He leaps down, bouncing off fire-escapes, walls, window, and spins, slamming a kick into the mob, knocking them back from the woman they are attacking. A few quick more jabs and kicks and the mob disperses, clearing around him. They whisper, shocked at Zero's appearance, staring at him with a nervous awe.

“What are you doing?” He asks, standing up straight and spreading an arm, making the cape crack out and briefly catch the breeze. They step back, drop their gazes, and mumble to themselves, no one wanting to answer him. “What made you attack someone? Like this? Have you no dignity, no sense of what is right and wrong?” The words, the phrasing, were taught by _her_ , make shame spread across their faces. “What has become of the people of Tokyo? It has been five years, and yet you encourage such acts?”

“But...it's the demon...” Someone manages to protest.

He doesn't say anything, just carefully turns his head, marking the one who spoke. He pales, trembling at Zero's glare. By the skin colour, the waver in his step, and the faint scent of beer, he's drunk. He wonders at the blond wig in his hands, but says nothing.

He turns back to the one who was attacked, and finally gets a good look at the woman he barely spotted in the crowd as she raises her head and freezes.

He does as well. Behind the mask, green eyes widen and sweep over familiar long black hair, bright violet eyes, and pale skin that goes paler with fear and some other conflicting emotion at spotting him.

“Mama?” That concerned, young voice makes his eyes flicker down, finally really seeing the little girl. Young, maybe four years old. Curly black hair, almond shaped eyes of violet matching the woman, and a tanned complexion that is familiar in a vague sense, as is the shape of her nose. Obviously half-Japanese compared to the Britannian woman.

Compared to _Lelouch_ _vi Britannia_.

Kururugi Suzaku gapes behind his mask, behind Zero, and knows without question that this is Lelouch. This is the Demon Empress, his best friend, the exiled princess turned revolutionary. And he knows, __knows__ , she died and yet here she stands having apparently not aged a day since then.

And she has a _daughter_ , a young girl with a familiar slant to her eyes and curl to her hair.

What. The. ****Fuck****.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see, Suzaku is a masochist, Lelouch is the most vulnerable she's ever been, and the world is about to fall to pieces in a minute. Sounds about right for these kids.
> 
> Comments appreciated!
> 
> And hmm...for fun; I have a playlist of songs I attach to Lelouch and fem!Lelouch. Let's reveal some of that; for fem!Lelouch a major theme song is [GRRRLS by AViVA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQhYqC6h9vI) and a specific romance theme for SuzaLulu with fem!Lelouch is [Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so does the PLOT really begin. Now that Lelouch has been revealed to the world, what will happen? You will find out if you read...and if you COMMENT so I keep on posting!

He can't stop staring. Suzaku can't.

Then he remembers and tries to shut that down. He can't be Suzaku. Kururugi Suzaku is dead. Only thing left is Zero.

And to Zero...

...Lelouch vi Britannia is the Demon Empress. The enemy he cut down five years ago _today_.

What does Zero do in this situation?

He comes up blank, which isn't surprising as all the lectures and lessons about how to be Zero from Lelouch did not cover what to do when she comes back from the dead.

_'Wait.'_ Suzaku blinks. _'Did...did she plan to live?'_ His eyes focus on the child again. A child. A child of the right age for...

He takes in a deep breath, calming and hidden by the mask and cape concealing his face and form. He has to be Zero. Suzaku is dead. Suzakuisdead. Don't go there. Don't open that box.

“Zero! What is going on sir?” That call heralds a Black Knight coming, along with reinforcements. They stumble in and look around. One of them spots Lelouch and inhales sharply, reaching for his gun.

“No.” Suzaku flings out his hand as he speaks, stepping forward. He curses as he realizes what he's done but he can't go back. What does he do? How do you handle this? Lelouch _what do you want me to do_?

Lelouch doesn't move, just slowly stands, clutching the little girl tightly. “Zero. It has been some time.” Her voice is dull, flat. The little girl glances up at her, looking confused, then curls in tightly, eyes fearful of everyone else.

No, not everyone else. When those little violet eyes land on Suzaku – no it's **Zero** _get it right_ – she looks more curious. Hopeful.

_'You just saved her mother from being torn apart by a mob.'_ A small voice oh so helpfully reminds him, but Suzaku can only think, _'I also killed her five years ago.'_

“...” For a moment Suzaku hesitates on what to say.

But _Zero_ doesn't hesitate. He turns to the Black Knights. “Take her into custody. There is no need for physical violence, yes?” He asks this of Lelouch, who nods, slightly tucking her face in her daughter's hair, but lifting her chin.

The Black Knights around are hesitant, unsure, as they approach, even as one goes for the handcuffs. Lelouch slowly, carefully moves, but only to set down the little girl. “Mama?” She asks, looking very confused and even a little hurt.

Lelouch looks at him for a long moment and oh.

That hand motion. He remembers it, Suzaku remembers it. It usually meant _comfort Nunnally_ when Lelouch was at a loss at how to help Nunnally. In this situation however...

It must mean “take care of my daughter”. He doesn't know what to feel, especially with how nervously Lelouch steps away from her, how her eyes flicker between him and the little girl.

But Zero steps forward, stands next to the little girl before crouching next to her. “What is your name?” He asks softly, staring into violet eyes.

She looks at him, slightly in awe but also glancing back at her mother. Lelouch nods, even as she holds out her hands and allows handcuffs to be placed on her by the nervous young Black Knight in front of her.

“Anne.” She says softly, the little girl in front of him. “Anne Euphemia Lamperouge.”

Zero merely nods, carefully picking up the girl and standing up to his full height.

Inside, however, Suzaku weeps.

* * *

Milly would be lying to herself if she said she likes Zero Day. What should be a festival she would be proud of hosting back during her years as Ashford's Student Council President, is instead a hate filled mass covered in the shiny gloss of joy.

_'This isn't what Lelouch wanted.'_ Milly thinks sadly, as she often thinks these days. Especially when murmurs of a mob attacking someone sends her and her cameraman over to report on it, something that has become more commonplace. She arrives not long after the Black Knights catch up with Zero.

The frozen crowd is hard to get through, but Milly applies her elbows and a loud, cheerful voice to get people to instinctively move away.

Once she breaks free, she freezes, stunned at what she sees.

It can't be. But it has to be. She knows her too well, grew up with her, to not recognize her. The gasp of Phillip as he realizes who it is himself through the camera confirms it.

It's Lelouch vi Britannia. Currently being placed in handcuffs as Zero...

...as Zero kneels down to speak to a little girl. Milly isn't sure how she gets her legs moving, how she gets her mic in range, but she does.

“Anne Euphemia Lamperouge.” She introduces herself to Zero and inadvertently the world.

Milly wants to cry at that name, at the implications hidden within. But she doesn't, instead backing off and gesturing at Phillip to point his camera at Zero and the Black Knights. At Lelouch vi Britannia.

“This just in, an emergency report!” Milly snaps out and she knows the live feed will be hitting the airwaves for sure. “A ruckus at the Tokyo Zero Day Festival, only an hour before the Zero Day Parade, drew in the attention of Zero himself as a mob of people attacked a young woman, nearly beating her to death if not for Zero's heroic interference. That young woman...” Milly swallows, knowing what she's about to do but she can't avoid it. It would be worse to lie or anything.

“That young woman appears to be Lelouch vi Britannia, who died on live TV five years ago today. Or so it seemed.” Milly glances behind her, and looks over at the little girl, Anne, who is clutching Zero tightly while trying to squirm around to look over at Lelouch.

“She had a young girl with her.” Milly takes in a deep breath, then turns to face the camera. “A young girl who appears to be likely her daughter just by looks alone. A Half-Japanese girl. Anything else would be mere speculation, however the young woman who appears to be the last 99th Emperor of Britannia has been taken into custody. Stay tuned for more updates and news in this regard.” Milly stealthily points in the direction she needs Philip to be recording.

Phillip nods, giving her a worried look even as he turns the camera to follow Zero. Milly turns to watch Lelouch and the little girl carried in Zero's arms, as they are led away. The Black Knights are gathering, more and more coming in close to keep control of the mob.

Someone throws a stone at Lelouch. It grazes her head, causing even more blood to sprout on her face. Before anything else can be done, a Black Knight moves at a signal from Zero, finding the one who did that and handcuffing that person as well, calling up the police once that is done.

The message is clear and Milly can feel her heart in her throat.

_'Oh Suzaku...if it's what I think it is...'_ Milly swallows around a strangely dry mouth. _'Please don't run away from it, no matter how scary it is. You aren't dead yet Suzaku, no matter what your gravestone says, so please...please...'_

Milly doesn't know what she wants, but she prays anyways. Prays for her two unfortunate friends, cursed by fate. So young and yet so crushed by the world.

Prays and prays and hopes that will be enough. Hopes that she, of all people, won't be reduced to being on the sidelines again.

* * *

C.C. half wishes that keeping the TV on just in case as she tried to put the apartment in order – hoping to at least surprise Lelouch a little when she comes back in a pleasant fashion – while Lelouch was out with Anne didn't end up being necessary.

The other half is blessing her foresight as she starts packing things up, getting out the old suitcases and the newer ones she bought awhile back just in case. The majority of their things can be packed up no problem, leaving only a few odds and ends that they can't take. Like most of the kitchen equipment unfortunately.

But C.C. stops, watching Milly on the screen as she gives an update on what is known right now, and hesitates. She could run yes. Possibly even find a way to get Lelouch and Anne free.

She can see Zero though, see him carrying Anne and wonders what kind of expression Suzaku has underneath that impassive mask. She told him the truth while Lelouch's Code was still healing her, about Princess Euphemia's true fate and all sorts of other things Lelouch hadn't wanted to tell him as she didn't want him to hesitate come the Zero Requiem.

_'I figured he would like to have more to beat himself up with, the masochist...but now...'_ C.C. wonders what he thinks now, finding out about Lelouch's survival. About Anne. And now that she's known, they would have to hide more carefully. Likely even try to find a way out of the country, something not easy without a lot of money and with everyone suddenly alerted to the Demon Empress being alive. The world will likely turn utterly paranoid and even hostile to anyone even remotely resembling Lelouch.

_'Lelouch won't run. She can't.'_ C.C. realizes and sits down at that thought, halfway through finishing packing her own bag. Anne's bag was the first one packed, as she has the least amount of personal things even as a growing kid. The older stuff can be tossed, just bring her favourite toys and books and all the necessary clothing, all that fits in an adult sized suitcase without any problem. Lelouch's she did next, knowing how she would fuss at how C.C. packed it but she put in all she would like to keep and then some.

The only thing left after C.C.'s personal suitcase is the dufflebag of various other things that they need to have on hand outside of personal clothing and other items.

And yet C.C. finds herself hesitating to her surprise. “Dammit Lelouch.” C.C. smiles, shaking her head. “I can't run either can I? Not after everything. I'm not leaving my dearest friend alone.” C.C. considers her options, considers what is likely to happen.

_'Knowing Suzaku, he'll send Kallen in charge of a small group once they track down where Lelouch has been living.'_ C.C. makes a face at the thought of dealing with _that_ girl. She's still something of a child even five years later, considering how she had no trouble lashing out at C.C. when she had the power to do so.

At the same time, Kallen wouldn't let people smash up the apartment. C.C. glances over at her half-packed bag and considers things. She has another dufflebag she can get out and likely she can pack up about 80% of the apartment using that and some cardboard boxes they still have from when they first moved in. The last 20% is furniture and the bigger electronics, things that can't really be removed easily from the apartment.

Unless some strong young Black Knights are involved that is.

C.C. stands and sets to finishing packing. But not to run away, oh no.

Instead it is to help with moving over to whatever holding place Empress Nunnally is sure to arrange for her sister. Lelouch vi Britannia is currently history's greatest criminal after all. She must do at least that to assure the populace.

* * *

The call stunned Nunnally. She couldn't reply for so long the Black Knight on the other end expressed worry. Once she assured him, she found herself staring out at the street before her after she hanged up.

_'I can't go through with the parade.'_ Nunnally is relieved. She really hates this festival, how it rejoices in hating her older sister.

Her older sister, who it turns out, is actually not dead.

Nunnally frowns, glancing over to Schneizel. He's under orders to obey Zero so it should be fine but...

_'...he knows Lelouch is Zero.'_ Nunnally bites her lip and wonders how he will act. Zero is more than just an identity of Lelouch vi Britannia, it is a symbol, a mask. That was established long before. Suzaku is acknowledged as Zero so he should still obey him. But would he not also obey Lelouch by that same logic?

“Schneizel, I request you to go and make arrangements for leaving earlier than originally planned.” Nunnally gives him a sharp look. Schneizel turns to her, and despite the red rimmed eyes she knows it's still her half-brother in there.

She wonders what he understands. Either way, he gives her a graceful bow. “That will be done Your Majesty.” He leaves, Kanon lingering behind hesitantly. “Kanon?” He pauses, turning to his aide.

“If you do not mind, Your Majesty, your highness, I wish to ask the Empress some things.” Kanon looks up from his tablet and Nunnally knows immediately that he's seen the news.

“I do not mind. What do you say Schneizel?” Nunnally asks quickly, knowing time is short.

Schneizel is quiet, then nods. “Kanon, do as you wish.” He smiles slightly at his aide and then continues on.

“I'm arranging for proper escorts.” Kanon says as he taps on his tablet. “His highness won't find out about _her_ until later, I assure you.”

Nunnally sighs in relief. “Thank you. That was a worry.” Nunnally considers things, tapping her fingers on the arms of her wheelchair. “Kanon, can you think of any way to assure there will be no confusion or problems from Schneizel in this regard? It is a national secret after all.”

“I will do my best.” Kanon pauses for a moment. “Your Majesty...she has a daughter. And she is alive. What must be done?”

“I'm not sure.” Nunnally sighs. “I suppose...if it really is Onee-sama, I should put her under house arrest at the least. Arrange for a secure house back in the homeland. And then...then I'm not sure. For now we just have to contain the situation.” Nunnally says nothing for a long moment, trying to decide what to do, then shakes her head. “Kanon, _she didn't intend to live_. I know that much. _Zero_ told me. I knew when she died in front of the world. Something happened that we don't know about to have her still alive.”

Kanon looks down, still typing in commands into the tablet. She's never really sure on his feelings in this regard, especially considering Schneizel's Geassed state. However, he has pledged himself to the new world order and in truth the Geass does not hamper Schneizel from being himself. It only means he serves Zero now. Nunnally isn't sure that isn't much better than blind obedience, but it is what it is and Kanon has accepted this state at least as far as she knows.

And with Sayoko a constant silent hidden presence, Nunnally knows she is safe.

Nunnally straightens and lifts her head, as Zero approaches. Flanked by two Black Knights who are keeping an eye on...

Nunnally sucks in a deep breath. She's wearing simple clothing, just a blouse and skirt. Not the fancy clothes she last saw her in. She only really saw her in childhood before so never saw her wear anything simple. Not the kind of clothing she wore when in Ashford according to the photos Milly sent her.

Violet eyes, long black hair, pale skin, if bruised and battered right now. Looking a lot like a near clone of their mother, except for the shape of the eyes and face ever so slightly sharper than Marianne.

Nunnally manages to tear her eyes briefly from her sister – she already _knows_ it is her sister – and her eyes land on the little girl in Zero's arms. She looks intimidated, but also is fascinated by Nunnally, looking at her curiously even as she grips tighter to Zero's shoulders, scrunching up the top of the outfit.

She has the same eyes as Lelouch, but the shape is like that of Suzaku's. Her nose is like Suzaku's even, and her hair curls like his though is still the same black as Lelouch's.

Nunnally takes in a deep breath and wheels closer. Even handcuffed, Lelouch manages to make a proper bow, hesitating only briefly as she makes one between one ruler and another. “Your Majesty.” She says softly.

Nunnally reaches out trembling hands and closes her eyes, running her hands over Lelouch's face. It's her. She knows it's her. She knows this face very well.

She opens her eyes. And sees in her understanding, a silent apology for what she must do.

Nunnally straightens and hardens her heart. “Please, take her into custody and place her...” She glances over at Kanon.

“I've made arrangements for a secure chamber to be prepared in the embassy. We will leave tomorrow at dawn.” Kanon tells her softly, giving a strange look at Lelouch Nunnally can't quite read.

“Take her there. Kanon, please do so.” The Black Knights move at a gesture and follow after Lelouch as she's taken away by them and Kanon. Nunnally briefly worries, wonders what Kanon will do while essentially alone with Lelouch, but instead turns to the little girl.

“Mama?” Oh god her voice is _heartbreaking_ , she watches Lelouch go with fear and confusion on her face. “Mama!” She squirms out of Zero's arms and races to Lelouch before he can catch her. Lelouch stops and turns around, kneeling in front of the little girl. Her daughter.

Her face is soft. “Mama has some things to do. Don't worry.” She looks at the handcuffs on her and hesitates, before managing to pat her daughter's head awkwardly. “Be a good girl Anne. Zero will make sure you are taken care of.”

“Mama...but...why? Why are they _mean_ to you?” Anne asks and Nunnally aches, hesitates. Then screws it.

She wheels over. “Anne.” Anne slowly turns and backs up a bit, startled by her. “Your mother has some things she has to deal with. Don't worry.” Nunnally carefully reaches out and holds out a hand to Anne. “I'll make sure she's treated fairly.”

Anne hesitates, glancing back at Lelouch. She smiles, so gently. Achingly so. Nunnally remembers seeing that in candid pictures of her sister with her, helping her or just watching her. She knows that face, that gentle face so full of love she never got to see directed at her in her blindness.

“Nunnally can be trusted. Isn't that right?” Lelouch looks at her and that same gentle look but strangely proud is on her face as she does so.

Nunnally swallows against her suddenly dry throat and nods. “Yes. Of course. I swear that Anne will not be harmed in my care.”

Anne still looks nervous, but takes her hand and allows her to carefully lift her into her lap. She smells strangely sweet, as she watches with sad eyes as her mother stands and walks away from her. Nunnally sees how the Black Knights look at this, look at each other, before falling in behind Lelouch. Kanon is still waiting and soon resumes walking once the rest catch up to him.

Nunnally holds her niece in her arms, sees Zero carefully walk up to stand beside her, and lets the tears fall.

Right now, there is no way she can be Empress of Britannia. She can only be Nunnally, Lelouch's little sister.

* * *

Kallen isn't certain how she feels. Well, honestly she feels angry, horrified, and even a bit scared. But it's such a muddle she's not sure how to express herself.

Still, she has a job to do. Kallen glances down at the address she was given and looks up at the apartment building before her. It's one of the new places in Shinjuku built to help revitalize the district after everything that happened.

And, until recently, it's where Lelouch was living in hiding. With her _daughter_.

Kallen clenches the steering wheel her in hands tight enough to make the leather squeal. She's alive. Despite everything she did, she's still _alive_. Because of a child? Is that why?

Kallen takes in a deep breath and steps out of the van, soon followed by the three other Black Knights with her, newer recruits who watch her warily. Kallen wonders what sort of expression is on her face as she uses the override code they requested from the manager to enter the building and ride up the elevator to Lelouch's floor.

As she approaches the door, it swings open. Hot, white rage overtakes her for a moment, making her freeze, as the distinctive C.C. steps out, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a pizza design on it, a baseball cap on her head with her green hair tied back. “Oh. Was wondering when you would show up. You guys are late.”

Kallen wants to punch her. Hard. But she breathes in deep, gathers control over her emotions. “Fine. I'm surprised you didn't run.” She glowers at the witch, the Black Knights around her shifting worriedly.

C.C. shrugs, and steps back, holding the door open. “Lelouch won't. So I won't either. Besides, I can't remove all this by myself.” _All this_ turns out to be the entire contents of the apartment, packed into cardboard boxes and suitcases and even two dufflebags. The only things that haven't been packed up is the furniture, Kallen realizes as she steps in and looks around. She peers into the bedroom and spots the small bed next to the bigger, single bed. Her eyes linger on it for a time, then she turns to the Black Knights with her.

She sighs. “We're gonna remove everything. Grab the bags and boxes and take them down to the truck, _carefully_.” She stresses the last, not sure how much in there is delicate. She then turns back to C.C. “We don't have all the equipment for the rest.”

“You can call for a movers van, right?” C.C. asks flippantly, picking up a pink suitcase as she does so and waving her free hand.

Kallen bites her tongue to keep herself from snapping at her. “...yes.”

“Then do so.” C.C. gives her a strange smile at that, a smug look. “The faster this is done, the better.”

Kallen just resists punching her and calls up headquarters to request a movers van and equipment for emptying the apartment fully.

_'I really really hate C.C.'_ Kallen thinks, as she picks up the two dufflebags and heads down. As she does, she fails to notice the next door neighbour that pokes her head out of the door and how her eyes widen in shock and fascination at the Black Knights going through her neighbours' apartment.

* * *

The problem of any movement of the Black Knights is that it's highly noticeable. Despite best efforts, between media drone cameras and civilians noticing and bringing it up on social media, it doesn't take long for everyone to know.

Or at least, for the media to show up. Just in time for the Black Knights' acquired movers van to show up and start packing away the furniture and other things of the apartment.

C.C. won't lie and say she didn't expect this, though she is very disappointed that Kallen didn't realize this could not end any other way. _'Honestly! It does involve the Demon Empress. Of course the media is on high alert and ready to go.'_ C.C. pouts a bit, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as Kallen yells at someone on the other end of her phone.

They are outside now, and aren't the only ones. The Black Knights ended up abandoning the moving of furniture in favour of trying to keep back the media and a growing crowd. And it likely, considering the vehement swearing Kallen is doing, will take some time for reinforcements to handle things.

“What is going on? Why are the Black Knights doing this? They are just lesbians, that's not a crime!” And right on cue in comes Mrs. Nakamura. C.C. bangs her head against the wall as her loud voice reaches the media.

“They have been the best neighbours we've ever had, isn't that right dear?” Mrs. Nakamura is answered with a mumble and a shrug from her husband. Not that she notices; she pats her carefully curled hair, slightly preening in front of the cameras and microphones now focused on her.

Kallen is frozen, staring in a kind of horror as the reporters crowd a bit closer to Mrs. Nakamura. C.C. actually sympathizes with her and really wonders how Lelouch was ever able to handle Mrs. Nakamura in long doses.

“Cassie doesn't do much but I don't blame her; she's basically the only one taking care of dear sweet Anne while her mother works! And speaking of her mother, why she makes the best apple pie I have ever had! I still can't figure out how she does it! Well, she can't beat my oden that's for sure, much as she's tried.” Mrs. Nakamura's words draw murmurs of confusions from the reporters, knowing that this must be the Demon Empress she's speaking of.

But apple pies are the furthest from what they expected.

C.C. considers her options, then steps forward. “I'll admit I'm not sure what she does with her apple pies, but that's not why all of you are here hm?” C.C. glances over at Mrs. Nakamura, who looks a bit more flustered now. “Mrs. Nakamura, you should head inside. Things are about to get...potentially problematic.”

“You are understating things again missy. Last time you said something similar that Mr. Kiritsugu set on fire his entire apartment trying to make waffles.” Mrs. Nakamura sniffs, but nods. “Alright. I expect answers later. Come on dear.” She tugs on her husband's arm, pulling him along. He watches the reporters with narrow eyes and murmurs in his wife's ear, making her smile.

“I am C.C.” C.C. introduces herself once the Nakamuras are gone, smiling widely at the world that is being properly introduced her for the very first time. She removes the hat from her head and frees her hair. “I have long associated with Lelouch.” Her smile softens despite herself. “I have known her since she was young. First met her when she was just a baby.”

“What does that mean?” One asks, confused. The way she speaks does speak of her long age after all.

She can see the stunned look on Kallen's face and smirks. “My, oh my...I suppose it was never going to normally be mentioned. I was the greatest secret of so many people, including Lelouch. I am known as a witch and am much older than I seem.” C.C. pauses for a moment. “I am also responsible for Lelouch surviving her assassination.”

_That_ is throwing the fox among the hens, as the reporters all burst into shouting, calls of confusion. The only one that does not is one C.C. recognizes; Milly, who is looking at her with a wide-eyed stare and is completely silent.

“I used to work for Britannia. In an old secret organization. Perhaps ask the Black Knights on the details as they were the ones to take it down on Zero's orders. However, I can assure you I used up the last of what I kept from there to save Lelouch. You need not fear anything in _that_ regard.” C.C. merely smiles, as she can hear the sound of the Black Knights incoming.

“What was that woman meant by lesbians?” One manages to ask.

C.C. smiles. “Bisexual.”

The baffled looks she gets for that is very satisfying. “Wha-what?” The same one stammers.

“Lelouch is _bisexual_. She has found plenty of men attractive, at least one enough to have sex with as her daughter proves, and she did have a girlfriend. Not me. Our relationship is not of that kind. Strictly platonic. I _did_ know her mother.” C.C. adds with a cheerful air.

Kallen finally gets to her and grabs her, dragging her away by the shoulders. “That is quite enough. More answers and information will come once arrangements have been made. A proper press briefing will be arranged by Her Majesty in regards to recent events. Now move so we can leave.” Kallen glowers at them all, clutching C.C.'s shoulders tightly, as the reinforcements arrive and start breaking up the media.

“Who was her girlfriend?” Another reporter demands, shouting and trying to avoid a Black Knight that is trying to drag him back. He manages to shove his mic in her face. “You mentioned a girlfriend, who was it?”

C.C. only has a moment, but it is enough. She smiles. “Shirley Fenette.”

Kallen finally drags her off, glaring at her, but C.C. merely smirks at the grumpy redhead. Now, to see if this is enough to start with. Lelouch has a long journey ahead of her and a lot of problems in her way. But perhaps this informal interview will help a little.

Especially in regards to why Lelouch is alive now instead of still dead.

* * *

Lelouch stares at the wall in front of her. There isn't much else she can do, just sit and stare at the wall. And think. Always thinking.

The house set up for her arrest is small, or would be considered small normally. It's about the same size as her old home back at Ashford minus the rooms for the student council, making it feel a bit too big after years in a small apartment. Especially with just her here.

Lelouch's hands clench on her lap. _'Don't think of Anne. Don't. That has passed.'_

This house has everything she needs to live, to stay here and not get in trouble. No TV and no internet connection, cutting her off from the rest of the world. But books, a chess set, a fully stocked kitchen...it has what she needs to live.

At least until whatever fate Nunnally plans for her comes to pass.

Lelouch drops her gaze to look at her hands. They look clean, but dirt is not just on her skin. It's on her soul, rivers of blood spilled “for the greater good”. She deserves punishment. That was why she was meant to die at the end. It was C.C.'s selfish choice to save her, her choice to not warn her about the Code.

And now here she is.

_'Don't think about Anne.'_ Lelouch reminds herself, even as hot tears start to gather in her eyes and fall. _'Don't. That chapter has closed. She's young. She'll forget you and move on, find a happier home,_ _a normal one_ _. She's just a child, I'm sure they won't blame her for who her mother is...who her father was. She'll probably get a new name and a new life hidden from the rest of the world. It's better that way.'_

Lelouch sniffs, lifting her head and wiping her eyes, just avoiding being spotted by the security cameras here. She can spot all the cameras here, only the bathroom without any. Practise while in Ashford pays off in strange ways at times. The fact the bathroom isn't covered is new though. Back then even that had cameras to be absolutely certain she did not remember her true self.

Lelouch thinks, briefly, achingly, of Rolo and how that ended. Thinks of Shirley, of Euphie, of the Black Knights. Of Kallen and Milly. Of all her old friends. But that doesn't matter anymore.

She's the Demon Empress again, not just another single mother left in the wake of the wars and FLEIJA without the father. It's all over again, Lelouch shouldn't have tried to run from her punishment.

This is her punishment. And it's only just begun.

* * *

Nunnally takes in a deep breath, running a hand over the skirt of her dress to straighten it out before lifting up her head and signalling Zero to wheel her in. The meeting room is already filled, all the men and women within turning to face her. There are screens set up around and as Nunnally takes her place as Empress of Britannia, they flicker and turn on.

UFN officials, from the EU, the Chinese Federation, and Japan. And of course Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi herself, looking so serious that Nunnally feels a prickle on her neck. Zero steps beside her, crossing his hands in front of him, and waits, patiently.

“So is it true?” Ohgi doesn't waste time, immediately zeroing in on the immediate concern and issue that is the main topic of this meeting. “The Demon Empress is alive?”

“Blood tests just came in.” Ms. Une says, somewhat nervously, glancing between Nunnally and the Prime Minister of Japan. “It is a match. The young woman we found is Lelouch vi Britannia...and the young girl is her daughter.”

“A daughter.” Xingke frowns a bit, looking thoughtful. “Do we know who the father is?”

“Unfortunately...no. Our...database on non Britannians is not as well crafted or complete as on Britannians.” Ms. Une looks awkward there. “It will take some time to know who the father is.”

“ _That_ is obviously a half-Japanese child.” Ohgi snaps out. “I think it's reasonable to assume that the father is the late Kururugi Suzaku.”

Nunnally resolutely does not look at Zero, but can hear the creak of his gloves as he clasps his hands tighter, the squeak of a shoe as he ever so slightly shifts. No one else notices and Nunnally won't bring attention to it.

_'I'll have to talk to him later.'_ Nunnally thinks, then clears her throat. “The question is now what we shall do in regards to her being alive and not dead. It has been five years since her apparent death.”

“C.C. took responsibility for her survival.” Kaguya's eyes flicker. “She mentioned a secret organization of Britannia...”

“That would have been the Geass Order.” Cornelia speaks, looking oddly down and thoughtful. Nunnally worries, wondering what her half-sister is thinking to know the murderer of Euphie is alive again. She knows Cornelia hated Lelouch so for that.

A ripple goes through the people there, only the Black Knight members and a few others recognizing what that means. The Tianzi looks very nervous, but lifts her chin. “I believe that place was destroyed a little before the UFN was created, is that not right?”

“It is correct.” Cornelia pulls a face. “I was briefly held captive there and was there when it was destroyed. I am glad it was, but the fact C.C. had access to something from there powerful enough to save Lelouch vi Britannia from being killed...” She shakes her head. “She was stabbed in the chest, right in the heart. She should be dead.”

“And yet not only is she alive, she has a daughter.” Xingke coughs slightly to get attention. “Obviously this is a very delicate situation. I think instead of considering how yet to punish Lelouch vi Britannia, we should focus on what information we will spread and speak on.”

“What? You mean we are to let the Demon Empress lounge around in Britannia?” Ohgi snarls, slamming a hand on the desk in front of him. “She's a menace! You know very well how much blood is on her hands.”

“And yet she has done nothing these past five years.” Zero suddenly speaks, drawing attention to him. “We do not have all the information yet. Rushing in rashly will only further complicate the situation. Consider carefully your next moves.”

Ohgi glares at Zero, but the rest look thoughtful.

“For now, I think I should be transparent about where I am keeping Lelouch vi Britannia, at least to the people here.” Nunnally nods and lifts a hand, gesturing broadly at the rest. “Outside of this meeting, no one else should know where she is kept yes? It could cause massive incidents if we are not careful.”

“May I ask one thing first?” Kaguya asks, and gives a small smile at Nunnally's nod. “What of her daughter? Anne, yes? What are you currently doing with her?”

“She is currently under royal protection.” Nunnally answers promptly, glancing down at the papers in front of her. “She is officially registered as Anne Euphemia Lamperouge by her birth certificate. However, her royal heritage and, frankly, the fact she's a bastard daughter of the vi Britannia line is causing some complications on what to do with her right now.” Nunnally looks back up and returns Kaguya's smile. “For now, we just wish to keep her from public view and in a safe, happy place.”

“Hmmm...I'm not sure if it would help, but if she really is Kururugi Suzaku's daughter, that makes her my cousin.” Kaguya's words make everyone stare at her.

“Chairwoman Sumeragi...?” Ohgi gapes at her, shocked.

The Tianzi lifts a long sleeve to cover her mouth. “Kaguya...”

Kaguya shakes her head. “It would be foolish to ignore my own relationship to her. Or how she is likely by blood also related to the Kururugi house.” She frowns slightly at the mention of them, likely to do with how they have been sneakily, but with great certainty, regaining power in the new Japan these past three years despite their blood ties to the infamous White Reaper as they disowned Suzaku when he was young.

“What do you think Zero?” Kaguya directs that sharp gaze of hers at Zero. “In regards to Anne and what should be done.”

He is silent for a long moment. “I am afraid I am not the right person to ask what to do with a child. However...she is a child. Blaming her for the sins of her parents would not help keep the peace and is in fact a monstrous thing. Her blood does not damn her, neither does her very existence.”

Kaguya hums to herself thoughtfully at his answer, but says nothing more. Nunnally wonders how much of that came from Suzaku instead of the persona he hides behind. Her heart aches and she wonders if this is helping him wake up, help him heal after so long. If he will let himself live in even a limited fashion now, knowing that Lelouch is alive and he has a daughter. If this will save him or doom him even more.

Nunnally doesn't know, but she does know what she wishes for, prays for, in this situation. She turns back to the people before her. “With that out of the way, I would like to start by bringing up how people appear to be responding to the recent news in Britannia. Mr. Banner, if you would?”

* * *

C.C. leans in her chair, legs on the table in front of her, ignoring the glaring Kallen in the corner and the confused Black Knight by the door. As far as she is concerned, there isn't much they can do to her.

The door finally clicks open and C.C. sits up properly as she sees who comes in; Nunnally, escorted by Zero. Nunnally is not smiling, but there is something strangely soft in her eyes, questions there as well. C.C. smiles a bit at that realization, watching quietly as Nunnally shoos off the Black Knight and glances over at the cameras.

“You are gonna want to shut off the cameras and recorders.” C.C. idly waves her hand, drawing attention to herself. “We are talking about some pretty secret things after all. For the sake of keeping the peace.” She reminds them.

Kallen scowls, but presses her communicator. “Shut down the cameras and all recording devices. Yes, that's an order. Nothing will happen to the Empress. I am here and so is Zero. Yes, I mean it. It's important.” There is a long pause, then she nods. “It's done.”

“How is my sister still alive?” Nunnally immediately asks her.

C.C. can't help be amused, and a touch impressed. Like this, despite the wheelchair and gentle looks, Nunnally reminds her of Lelouch. _'Well, they are siblings.'_ C.C. taps the table for a moment, considering things. Then decides to be as blunt as Nunnally.

“Because of Code.” C.C. sees how Zero stiffens at that, the twitch and how the helmet is facing right at her now. She's pretty sure he's glaring at her.

“Code?” Nunnally repeats, confused.

“Code.” C.C. confirms and lifts up her bangs to show off the Code mark on her head, letting it flare somewhat. “The end result of Geass.”

“Did Lelouch know about this?” Kallen snaps out, glaring at C.C.

“I already told you, _no_ she did not.” C.C. sits back her chair and crosses her arms. “I did not inform her she had gained a Code until after she woke up with it.” C.C. considers things for a moment, then nods over at Zero. “ _He_ should be able to tell you some information. You know, right Kallen?” C.C. isn't surprised when Kallen flicks her eyes over at Zero and nods, if slowly. “He witnessed the incident and knows quite a bit. So he can likely fill in the blanks...I'll just cover the most important parts.”

C.C. leans in close. “Code grants three things. Immunity to Geass, the ability to bestow Geass on others...and _immortality_.”

Nunnally's eyes widen and Kallen sucks in a hard breath. “You mean...?!”

“She did die. But with Code, she was brought back to life. No matter how many times she is killed, she will not die. The same goes for me.” C.C. glances at the hard metal table, tapping it with her fingers. “It is as often a curse as much as a blessing.”

Kallen looks thoughtful then slowly starts to look sick. C.C. smirks. She can always count on the Red Ace to reach the right conclusion, unless it involves matters of the heart. Her passion can blind her, but when she takes the time to think Kallen is truly brilliant. It's the reason she is so valuable to the Black Knights and Zero. Why her return was celebrated so.

“Then my sister...she can't be killed. But we cannot reveal that to the world. We can barely reveal that to those authorized to know about Geass.” Nunnally rests her hands on the table and clasps them tightly, white knuckles standing out against her peach skin. “She could be executed for her crimes but still live.” Nunnally says, almost thoughtfully. Not that C.C. blames her; at face value it's the perfect solution.

“There is a problem with that.” C.C. sighs, pulling back and staring at the ceiling, the florescent lights. One flickers slightly as she watches. “Legally, she cannot have Anne back after that. You know that, right? Once her mother is killed, she will be officially dead again. And so you will have to find a place for Anne.” C.C. feels the frown on her lips, as her mind sees exactly how Lelouch would look to lose her daughter. “Lelouch won't take her back. She'll see that as part of her punishment.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kallen eyes her suspiciously.

“After the death of your mother, the banishment of your father, exile to Japan, and the conquering of Japan...” C.C. turns back to look at Nunnally. “What did Lelouch vi Britannia have to live for?”

Nunnally pales dramatically, as the words sink in. “Me. Me and my weak self...I needed her. I truly did. So she lived for my sake.”

“You don't need her anymore. But Anne does. Anne is her new reason to live. If you remove that...” C.C. huffs out a bitter laugh. “There is one way for a Code Bearer to die. I know it well.” She thinks bitterly of _that woman_ , thinks of her own plans and the results. “I did not contract with Lelouch for any soft feelings. It was pragmatic, taking advantage of her potential and drive.” She meets Nunnally's gaze. “I did it because a full Geass, a Geass in both eyes, is the only means to take Code. I contracted with Lelouch so that she would be able to kill me.”

Silence greets her declaration, Kallen and Nunnally both staring at her in horror. She's certain Suzaku is just as horrified as them underneath the mask of Zero.

“If Lelouch loses Anne, she will lose the will to live. Considering her mental state...” C.C. shrugs. “She could throw the world into confusion once more searching for a Geass candidate strong enough to take her Code so that she could die. She would destroy everything.”

“It's what she's wanted for a long time.” C.C. adds after they don't answer her, just stare mutely in shock and fear at what she revealed. “The major reason why she choose the Zero Requiem was so that she could finally die.”

“How do you know that?” Zero asks, voice cracking.

“Because she told me herself when she woke up and found she was not dead.” C.C. answers sadly.

There is nothing more that can be said here. Nothing at all.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald cannot believe the news. And yet he can. It shakes him, sending him to contact someone he trusts to be assured the news it is true. Anya watches him, sits down next to him as he cries, overtaken by emotions.

Lelouch vi Britannia is **alive**.

He went into the Zero Requiem knowing exactly where it would end. It hurt, it truly did, but his Princess, his Empress, had requested it of him. He agreed because he understood her viewpoint, because he knew she would have him locked up if he could not stand to be there as she died. He choose to stay, to serve her as the last loyal servant she had at the very end. He could not leave her alone, leave her truly without any allies except for C.C.

And now she is alive.

It takes a lot of work to finally be able to have a conversation with Empress Nunnally, but she readily agrees to his request once it reached her.

“Sir Gottwald...I do know about the Zero Requiem.” Her smile is fragile. “I understand and honestly I wish for you to be there. She is...not in a good place at all right now and she will need support. I need someone I can trust to watch over her, to protect her as well. So yes, you may come here.”

Anya joins him. Jeremiah doesn't ask why her reasons for also volunteering. He knows enough about her experiences under Geass to know she has her reasons to wish to speak to Lelouch once more. A few days of travel by train is enough for Jeremiah to become antsy again, worried. He does not know how Lelouch must be now, but he can guess.

_'She wanted to die. And yet she lives...from what C.C. announced, she likely gained a Code somehow and now is immortal.'_ Jeremiah can only worry for what that means for her mental state.

And then there is the young princess to consider. Anne Euphemia is her name and Jeremiah knows that Lelouch did not pick that name for no reason. Anne is young, vulnerable, and ignorant to her true heritage until recently. Anne must be Lelouch's greatest concern right now.

_'If there is any way I can help...'_ Jeremiah thinks, as they finally arrive. New Pendragon is a grand city, though currently shadowed by recent events as much as dark, rain threatening clouds over head, already filled with many people living their ordinary lives in it in the wake of the destruction of the first Pendragon. Jeremiah is in disguise, as best he can considering his nature, and navigates it carefully, uneasy at times at the crowd of people, at hearing the talk about the Demon Empress. Anya hugs close to him as well and watches with wary eyes.

Guilford is waiting for them, not far from the train station at a café. It's easy enough to order a drink for the both of them, Jeremiah also buying a sandwich for Anya which she accepts gratefully, and for them to slip out of the café almost coincidentally with Guilford.

“Guilford.” Jeremiah greets and his fellow knight smiles softly.

“You look well Jeremiah. How is the orange farm?” He asks conversationally as they make their way down the street, Anya steadily eating her way through her sandwich.

“It is doing well. You've probably even eaten some unknowingly.” Jeremiah smiles slightly at that.

“Retirement has done you well Jeremiah. I'm glad of that.” Guilford hesitates, considering something or another. He sighs. “Lady Cornelia is worried. I don't know what is on her mind yet. She has not spoken of it. But the recent events...it has caused a lot of trouble.”

“Yes. Worse of all how exactly it happened.” Jeremiah scowls, feeling a cloud of anger form on his face as he thinks on the report of what happened he got thanks to Empress Nunnally. A brute of a drunk harassing a young mother and her four-year-old daughter, with no one stepping in to help. If someone had, nothing would have gotten out of control like it has.

“Yes. It speaks poorly of the Zero Day festivities. It's been escalating these last three years in fact.” Guilford sighs. “More and more often are law enforcements and the Black Knights or even the Britannian military called in to deal with horrible incidents like that. Or find out too late such things happened.”

“It's ugly. Hatred. It's ugly and pointless.” Anya says, in a clipped voice. An odd smile forms on her face then. “It is always better to forgive, even if they don't deserve it. Because all you do is poison yourself hoping they suffer instead.”

Guilford hums, looking thoughtful at what Anya said. “That...might very well be true.”

“ _She_ told me that.” Anya tells him and there is no need to ask who “she” is in this situation.

They finally enter the car Guilford brought and slide into the back with him. The driver Jeremiah recognizes to his surprise, a member of the Black Knights he met once or twice before the Betrayal. A Minami or something like that. He meets his gaze in the rearview mirror and nods, before starting up the car and entering the traffic carefully.

“Her Majesty is considering letting her sister have her daughter back during the course of her house arrest. Though there have been arguments against it, she brings up a good point about it being good for her sister's mental health. And avoid any attempts to escape to check on her daughter.” Guilford tells them, leaning into his seat with a sigh of relief at being in some form of privacy.

“That very well might be the wisest course of action she can make.” Jeremiah closes his human eye, considering things a bit more. “What will Her Majesty do in regards to punishing her sister? She cannot avoid a punishment, not with her considered the greatest criminal in the world right now.” Jeremiah can feel the sneer curl his lips. As if Lady Lelouch would ever be a criminal. In truth she's one of the greatest heroes of this age.

“She's undecided. For now she wishes to address the public in regards to things being handled and be assured of Lelouch being kept safely locked up...for her safety as much as the public's.” Guilford shifts nervously, removing his glasses and cleaning them.

“More for _her_ safety I bet.” Anya remarks dryly, sipping at her hot drink. “That mob nearly killed her _and_ her daughter.”

Guilford winces even as Jeremiah glowers once more at the reminder. “Yes. This is...we don't know what to do. Thank you for contacting Her Majesty as you did. We need people we can trust on this and...” Guilford glances over at Minami.

He doesn't have to say anything. Even the Black Knights can't be fully trusted. A lot of the members were low level and never were informed on the truth about Zero. And there are plenty newer members. Though they can behave in public and under the careful supervision of those trustworthy, they can't say they won't cause trouble unsupervised.

Especially as the ones most trustworthy are high ranked enough they are better served in other positions than just acting as guards for the Demon Empress.

Jeremiah looks out the window and a sudden thought makes him wonder...

...how is Sir Kururugi doing, underneath the mask of Zero? There is no question in Jeremiah's mind; Anne is Sir Kururugi's daughter as much as Lelouch's. There is no one else she would have let her guard down enough to sleep with.

So, he must wonder...

...what will he do? Will Sir Kururugi return or has he truly buried himself behind the mask of Zero? He ponders on this, as the grey clouds finally break and rains starts to fall.

* * *

Lelouch stares out at the rain splattered window, clutching a mug of herbal tea in her hands. The tea is warm on her hands through the porcelain but she doesn't take a sip. In time, she sets it down on the counter and continues staring out the window. Not even that can calm her restless mind she knows it, a mind whirling off in many different directions.

The sound of the front door being unlocked reaches her but she doesn't move. It's rather clever how they handled it. Lelouch can lock the door, mostly, but there is a lock that cannot be undone from within, an electronic one that covers the whole house including the window. She probably could hack it with a little time, but she doesn't have the mind to do so. She might one day, but she doubts it.

There is no reason to, nothing to gain from trying to escape. She knows that well.

She only turns when the sound of little, familiar feet reach her.

Lelouch turns in time to see Anne peek her head into the kitchen, for her eyes to brighten and a smile to break on her face. “Mama!”

Lelouch moves before she knows it, kneeling down and catching Anne as she runs up to her, flinging her small hands over her shoulders and neck. “Mama!”

Lelouch just holds her back, feeling the tears pouring down her face. “Anne...”

Closing her eyes, she tries to steady herself but fails. Her daughter, her precious Anne, is with her. Even for so little of a time, she will treasure it.

She finally opens her eyes and stops, staring up at the man in the doorway.

Jeremiah smiles at her, a tear slipping from his one human eye. “Your Majesty.” He goes into a knightly bow and lifts his head to smile at her. “It is good to see you.”

“Jeremiah...” Her eyes flick behind him, seeing Anya behind him with a soft smile on her face. She's a bit taller now, not quite as short as before, eyes not as flat anymore.

“Lelouch.” Anya greets her softly, and then pulls out her phone and takes a photo. “It is good to see you again.”

Lelouch slowly stands, cradling Anne in her arms. “Jeremiah...stand up please. You don't need to...” Lelouch doesn't know how to respond, just stares at the two of them as Jeremiah stands up.

“Why?” She asks softly.

Jeremiah's smile turns soft, gentle. “I swore to serve you, Your Majesty. You cannot expect me to not return when you have need of my services again, can you?”

Lelouch swallows back a strange lump of emotion in her throat. “Jeremiah...” Anne peers at him, blinking in confusion.

“Mama...is that man a robot?” She asks and it surprises Lelouch so much she laughs despite herself.

“No no...this is Sir Jeremiah Gottwald. He's a man...though he is half machine.” Lelouch smiles and, despite herself, despite knowing it can't last (nothing ever does, it never never does)...

...she can't help but feel a little hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone is having painful feelings and freaking out while Lelouch and Suzaku beat themselves up...just another Tuesday for the CG cast honestly!
> 
> Comment please! I love them very much and they assure me that posting is a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did in, fact, get enough comments to continue. Keep it up please! Also I hate kudos and I'm waiting for the time we can disable them. All it gives me is a list of people I right now HATE for not bothering to drop a simple fucking comment about my fic seriously people.
> 
> As a happier aside, my best girl has a fic out! It's actually the fic that inspired this but it took her longer to write up even the first chapter. Not her fault, she's got work and other things bothering her and this project is more "let's get it FUCKING DONE" in style. So it's probably going to end up better written in the end lol. It's [Just A Little Bit Selfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648552)! Please check it out and drop comments her way, she deserves it.

Natsumi is not quite sure how she feels. She's certain she looks sick enough to be visiting the clinic, at least by David's concerned looks at her. Not that he looks better.

Marianne Lamperouge is really Lelouch vi Britannia. That's what they know now, thanks to an incident on Zero Day that revealed her to the world.

Natsumi stares at her hands and fights the urge to bite her nails. She's already done that and if she keeps doing it she knows she'll make herself bleed.

“Natsumi? You know...um...” David hesitates, unsure of what to say.

“I need to talk to Dr. Takano.” Natsumi says, like she's been saying for a time. After a fit of near hysterics at finding out that – a situation she suspects most of the town went through – Natsumi ended up feeling like a bucket of ice water was poured into her soul. An odd clarity.

“ _At the end he was.”_

Those words from Mari-chan – no _Lelouch_ – are bothering her now. Same with knowing that Cassie is instead C.C. and her claiming responsibility for Lelouch vi Britannia's survival. Her mention of Lelouch having a girlfriend before. How Lelouch was as Mari-chan, her well known fainting from shock at finding out she's pregnant.

She has to talk to Dr. Takano. She thinks she won't mind confirming her something. It's not that confidential she's sure.

“Dr. Takano will see you now, Natsumi.” The nurse peers in and looks as worried as the rest. Natsumi stands, stumbles a bit, and walks into the office. David stands and follows after her, giving a quick look at the nurse to be certain he's allowed to.

Dr. Takano looks exhausted, staring at a file on her desk. She looks up as Natsumi enters and manages a small smile. “Come on, sit down. I suspect you want to...talk about recent events.” Dr. Takano's smile wavers and drops. “Oh god...I can't believe she was the Demon...”

Natsumi flinches but...she's here for a reason. For thoughts she organized and wrote down. She pulls out the paper and slaps it on the desk. “Read it. Aloud if you must.”

Dr. Takano blinks and picks it up. “Let's see...Lelouch said that _at the end he was_ about the father of her child being with the Black Knights. C.C. is the one who saved her life. She didn't know or suspect about the baby until after the doctor's appointment. World suddenly got real good after her 'death'. Ask Dr. Takano...” She hesitates staring.

“Go on.” Natsumi insists, leaning on the desk a little.

“...ask Dr. Takano how far along Lelouch was in her pregnancy when she found out...” Dr. Takano sets down the paper, hands trembling. “She was about two months into pregnancy. A little less than two months after her 'death'.”

“What does that mean?” David asks, confused.

“Anne is Half-Japanese.” Natsumi swallows around a dry throat. “The only Japanese we _know_ was close to her was Kururugi Suzaku.”

“Uh? But he was...” David's eyes widen. “He had been _dead_ for almost two months by the time she could have...”

“He was officially dead.” Natsumi looks at her hands on the desk, removes them and stands up straight. “ _At the end he was_...I don't think that was a lie. It...it makes sense if you look at the timing.”

“...others will notice this timing in time I'm sure.” Dr. Takano says quietly. “People who will reach a different conclusion.”

“Not if you keep it quiet.” Natsumi reminds her. “If it's not easy for people to get the information, it's good right?”

“Wait, I'm missing something.” David interrupts. “What are you talking about? Officially dead? How does that have to do with anything with what's going on? Is Kururugi alive? He can't be someone would see him, it's not like he can go out wearing a mask--” His voice fails him and his jaw drops.

“...The world got so good after she died. Unnaturally so when you think on it.” Natsumi takes in a deep breath. “I looked up how certain laws work. Empress Nunnally and Chairwoman Kaguya shouldn't have been able to pass so many health benefits and the like, they should have had to gone through the Senate or the UFN Council first. Unless someone had complete control over both when they passed them. Someone like the Demon Empress who ruled the entire world unquestioningly for two straight months.”

“...if Zero is Kururugi Suzaku then...then she arranged her _own_ _assassination_.” Dr. Takano says softly and closes her eyes. “How did you figure all this out? It makes _sense_ that's the damning part. But how did you guess?”

“I don't know.” Natsumi smiles sadly, shrugging. “It just...it just made sense...” Natsumi looks down at the floor, the green carpet under their feet. “I'm going to head to Britannia when I can. I want...I want to be there. For whatever happens I want to go there and see what is there. I want to see...” She swallows and looks up. “I want to talk to Mari-chan again. I want to know what the _hell_ is going on.”

No one answers her. Neither do they argue with her. She's made up her mind.

_'Mari-chan...I want to know who you really are.'_ Natsumi thinks. _'Why you did it. Why?'_

* * *

Milly is about to pop. To snap completely. Maybe even go mad. Might be fun to do so.

What isn't fun is the speculation about Shirley. All these reporters going on and on through this “conference” that is actually a gossip session. Making up terrible things about a girl who would be with the Demon Empress. Instead of doing any research they have fed her into the current narrative they have about the Demon Empress.

Milly glances at her phone and smiles slightly at the response from Mrs. Fenette. She figured she would respond like that. Another message pops up from Rivalz...and many more old Ashford students. The smile turns into a vicious smirk. _'Don't underestimate Ashford's student council president Milly Ashford!'_

She stands. Walks into the centre of the hall, right in view of the cameras. She's so calm about it no one realizes she's there until she's been there for a good minute or so. They all turn to face her and Milly gives an oh so pleasant smile. “I believe I have heard enough speculation about a dear friend of mine.” Her eyes harden. “A friend who died months before the Demon Empress ascended the throne.”

Silence. Cold, dead silence as everyone pales. “I knew her quite well. We were in school together. And yes, that includes the Demon Empress.” Milly holds out her phone, which has messages upon messages scrolling on it. “If you bothered to actually do your research, you would find out this; Shirley Fenette was eighteen when she died, suspected to be suicide. She was well known in Ashford Academy as a cheerful, helpful girl who was in the swim club and student council. Her attraction to and love of Lelouch as Lucrecia Lamperouge was well known and supported by the school.”

Milly drops the smile. “And I won't have you speak ill of my dear friend who I lost too soon.” And sends a mass text to all those who have replied to her call for aid.

Every phone here starts ringing. Every single phone, from cellphones to the studio phones.

Milly stands in the midst of chaos and can't help but think this is a nostalgic thing, as everyone panics and finds themselves bombarded by various people less than pleased – and out right _angry_ at times – about how they are speaking about a dearly loved and lost girl.

_'C.C. I know nothing about you but I get the impression you hoped for something like this.'_ Milly thinks, remembering her sly grin and look over at her after bringing up Shirley's name. _'If that is so...well, I do hope I get to talk to you some day.'_

* * *

The world has gone mad. Cornelia stares out the window of her penthouse, sipping at a cup of coffee, listening to the TV talking about the recent news. Which almost always seems to be about the Demon Empress.

“Guilford?” Cornelia asks softly. Her old knight – no longer her Knight but still so important to her – lifts his head from where he's been reading the newspaper, looking right at her. “...when Zero killed my sister I knew it. I realized it. That she planned it.”

Guilford doesn't say anything, just folds up the newspaper and sets it aside, standing up to walk to her side.

“I knew and I...” Cornelia thinks, remembers losing Euphie. Losing Lelouch was just as bad, if not worse in a strange way. Because it when only when she lost her that she realized what she really was like, what she still meant to her. “Guilford, do you know of how I can arrange a meeting with Lelouch? I need to speak with her.”

Guilford is silent for a time, then nods. “I believe it won't be too hard. I think it might be best to directly request a meeting from Empress Nunnally however. She would likely be worried if you don't assure her worries.”

“Right.” Cornelia looks down at her cup of coffee. “I never told her did I? About figuring out the Zero Requiem. Or that I...” Cornelia closed her eyes.

“That I already mostly forgave Lelouch.” She says, voice ringing in the quiet apartment. The buzz of the TV gets briefly louder, as a new special report comes in. Guilford wraps his arms around her and holds her and it is what she needs, a grounding presence at her back.

“I still need to ask her however. What happened with Euphie. Did she do that on purpose? Or was that another lie from Schneizel?” Cornelia opens her eyes, sighing. She takes a sip from her coffee and leans back into Guilford.

“If you need any help there, I will be there for you Cornelia. Even just as moral support.” He assures her and Cornelia smiles at him.

“Thank you Guilford.” She says honestly and wonders in the back of her mind how she ever missed his feelings for her. But as she turns to face him, it does not matter anymore.

What matters is they are together now. And with him by her side, Cornelia knows she can handle what the world throws at her. Even her not-so-dead half-sister Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

 Xingke did not spend much time with Lelouch as Zero. And none worth mentioning when she was the Demon Empress. But the moment he saw Zero leap up onto the platform, upon realizing what was about to happen, he knew.

He's young still. Lucky to be alive thanks to medical improvements and health benefits he did not have access to before. And yet when he thinks back to the original Zero, to the circumstances that led to that final day of Lelouch's life, he _feels_ old.

Now, however, he's staring at a vastly changed situation. She's alive. And what that means for the world is unknown for now.

He taps his finger on the desk, staring at the files and papers before him. “A daughter...” He mutters to himself, looking at the photo of Anne Euphemia Lamperouge. _'Is her reason for survival because of this child? Did that lead C.C. to save her life so that instead of her plan ending in her true death, it led to a false death that allowed C.C. to slip her away?'_

There are a lot of questions for sure. But the biggest is how to handle this. Xingke remembers how he finally looked at the video recordings of how the Black Knights turned on Zero, something none of them got around to changing. Mostly because Lelouch as Zero had put in so many safeguards it drove _Rakshata_ nuts trying to puzzle out.

_'It was funny at first, to realize how much work went into those security measures.'_ Xingke smiles a bit in memory. Lelouch is more paranoid than anyone else he knows, though said paranoia tends to pay off he's found.

The smile fades as he remembers what he saw. Schneizel's painfully obvious deception, making Xingke curse that he could not be involved there. Finding that _Tamaki_ of all people had been the smartest one in the room.

Lelouch's lies when they came for her, lies that conveniently drove Kallen away from being potentially killed by her allies in the Black Knights.

And a puzzle. Xingke cups his chin in his hand as he thinks, remembering what he saw. He saw everyone freeze for six seconds, allowing the Shinkirō to appear before them without their noticing until it was there, blocking the attempt to kill Lelouch.

_'Perhaps if I ask, Lelouch will tell me about it.'_ Though Xingke wonders if she would. It's not like she has reason to trust him.

But still...

“I need to try. There is so much unknown.” Xingke says out loud, leaning back in his chair. “So much has gone unknown by the Black Knights much less the world...what did you truly intend Lelouch? As Zero...and as the Demon Empress. Is it what it seems? Or is there more we don't know.”

Answers won't come unless they are from Lelouch. Xingke knows that. No matter what, he has to take the chance on Lelouch speaking truthfully, if only for a little while.

* * *

 Tamaki stares out at his Café Zero. It's currently empty, having been closed down, and frankly he should leave too. His employees have left as well. But he doesn't. Instead, he leans against the bar and stares up at the photo that has the place of honour in the back. A photo of the original Black Knights that he managed to convince them to take. Beside it is the Black Knights during the early days of the UFN, taken just before they announced the formation of the UFN.

And beside that is the final photo. Tamaki lingers on it the longest, since it is the most recent one. Taken not long after Zero Requiem, it's easy to see how the new Zero stands differently than the first one.

And it hurts. He can see people who are dead in those photographs. Another photo shows a nice image of Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords soon after they joined with the Black Knights, posing in front of their Gekka. Of them only Tohdoh and Chiba lived. Urabe was the first one down, taken out protecting Zero as he and his team rescued him.

Or rather _her_.

Tamaki runs a hand over his chin, feeling his stumble. Finding out Zero is a girl was quite the loop for him. But it didn't matter really. Zero had proven herself over and over. But Ohgi refused to listen. Tohdoh refused to listen. The only one who agreed with him was _Diethard_ and that fucker left them for Schneizel and got himself killed at the end for that.

Tamaki had to believe them, especially when Lelouch came back as the Demon Empress.

Then it turned out he was right, when another Zero showed up and killed Lelouch at the right time to turn the whole world around.

Of course, most people think Café Zero is about Zero. It is, to a point. But he remembers talking to Kallen and even that Milly gal about Lelouch. The café is made in her memory after a fashion. A place where people can talk, relax, and eat good food and have good drinks. A café cause _holy crap_ she was too young to even _drink_ when she died.

Tamaki leans against the counter and looks around the café. And slumps his shoulders.

Now she's not dead and he really doubts that was the plan. Though she had a cute kid looks like, from what little images are out. Anne Euphemia.

“Heh. If you really did mean the SAZ Massacre to happen, I'll eat my headband.” Tamaki's voice echoes in the empty café. He tilts his head back. “You don't name your kid after someone unless you loved them and miss them. That's why Ohgi named his kid Naoto after all.”

Tamaki sighs, propping his head up on his hand and frowns. “Wonder what will happen now. No way people will forget anything about the Demon Empress any time soon. Not with how they keep bringing up all that shit every year. So what to do?”

Then, softer, “I don't want to watch you die again girl. Once was more than enough...”

* * *

Nunnally stares at her desk, at the papers there. Most of which are requests to meet with Lelouch in some form or another. The amount of people there is...worrisome to her. She wonders what each want from her sister, if they are a threat to her.

_'Who am I kidding? The whole world is a threat to her.'_ Nunnally glances at the photo she now has on her desk thanks to C.C. It's of Lelouch just after giving birth to Anne, cuddling up with her newborn daughter. _'Despite everything...god what kind of luck or fate leads to this situation?'_

Nunnally picks up one request and smiles a little. “Well, I can probably trust Xingke.” Of all the people out there, he's one of the few who went directly up to her and apologized for his part in how things ended for her sister. He's also been the most active in doing what he can to help the current Zero and keep the world on track.

Her smile fades as she thinks of some of his reports. _'Things have been getting worse and worse each Zero Day. And now with my sister not dead and that known to the world, everyone is practically on the verge of hysteria.'_

But what does she do? She can't just keep Lelouch locked up hidden from the world. She's sure people will start asking questions and horrible rumours will start. Same as they tried with Shirley. Of course, doing that in front of Milly Ashford was just _asking_ for it. And Nunnally herself had been tempted to step in. She dearly remembers Shirley with fondness and still wonders what happened to her, how exactly she died. 'Suicide' doesn't match with the girl she remembers and she knows how much she loved her sister.

Nunnally sighs and signs approval for Xingke. Then stares at Cornelia's request. “I'll have to talk to her in person first.” She says out loud, drawing a bit of attention from Sayoko. “Please check my schedule will you? And...” A thought hits her and she smiles lightly. “Please, get in contact with Sir Jeremiah again. I need to speak to him about Geass and what he will be willing to speak about to me.”

Lelouch took a lot of secrets of Geass to her grave. Or so everyone thought. But now that she's up and about, perhaps Nunnally can suss out an idea of how far she can push her sister in regards to answers.

And perhaps, just perhaps, Jeremiah might have some ideas on how she can save her sister.

_'I need all the help I can get. The world is judging my sister and I have no idea of how to defend...her...'_ Nunnally sits up straight as a burst of inspiration hits. “Sayoko? Please also get in contact with Schneizel, Kanon, and Chairwoman Sumeragi. I need to run something by them. And make sure Zero attends. He's probably hiding at his apartment again. Or sulking about where Lelouch is, refusing to enter and speak to her for some dumb reason.” Nunnally rolls her eyes at the thought and she can hear an amused huff from Sayoko as well. “I might just have an idea on how to solve the situation.”

* * *

Zero has every right to be here. He really does. The Demon Empress is yet another responsibility on the shoulders of the Heroic Zero.

He doesn't feel very heroic right now. He feels awkward and out of place, standing in the kitchen with Lelouch in front of him. She's got her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, a white and floral designed apron over top a simple purple dress. She looks gorgeous, sweet and lovely as she once did in Ashford six years ago.

He frowns at the floral design on the apron. For a moment he stares and then oh he's _very_ happy he has the mask cause he's red. That's not flowers at all. Those are _penises_ , why does she have a _rainbow penis apron_?! He has to stubbornly resist the urge to run or worse from that apron.

Lelouch stares right at Zero, feeling awkwardly exposed. Which is weird since she's fully dressed and even has the rainbow flower apron C.C. got her on. She's completely covered. Okay, maybe it's cause she's currently making up croissants for later, among preparations for dinner. And it's Zero.

_Suzaku_ rather. The way he's standing isn't as Zero, but as Suzaku would whenever he awkwardly hesitated in the doorway of the student council before the Black Rebellion. Unsure of whether it's okay for him to enter and usually requiring one of the others to drag him in.

Lelouch swallows and looks away, trying to blink back the tears that threaten to fall at the very memory of the happier past.

He doesn't know how to say anything. How to start this conversation. They are all alone, Anya having whisked out Anne with a promise to show her the picture collection she has. Jeremiah is patrolling outside.

“Lelouch.” His voice makes her flinch. God did she sound that intimidating as Zero? She's certain she did as the masks Suzaku uses are slightly altered to create nearly the same voice as hers did with the voice changers.

“...is Anne Euphemia's father...is he Kururugi Suzaku?” He finally asks and he sees how she stiffens, staring at the mixing bowl filled with batter.

“...yes.” Lelouch answers after a long pause and looks up at Zero. There is a long pause, then he sighs and reaches up for his mask--

A ring of the phone interrupts them, making Lelouch jump a little and Zero to step back, hand dropping from the mask. He goes instead for the communicator in his helmet, and answers. Lelouch drops her eyes back down and stares at her hands, not paying attention to his murmurs and back and forth with whoever called.

“I must go. The Empress has requested my presence.” He hovers for a moment in the doorway, looking back at Lelouch.

“Do as you must.” She says softly and does not look back up, just listens. Soon enough she hears the quiet steps as he walks away and closes her eyes, letting the tears slip out finally.

* * *

Schneizel walks down the hallways, taking his time. There was no order to make a rush of it, and he walks at an even pace, greeting those he passes and even letting them draw him into brief conversations if it's important enough. Kanon follows him, his ever loyal shadow, and says nothing. But he knows by the look in his gaze he's picked up the difference.

There is no longer just one Zero in his life. There is two. The Geass on him is torn, telling him to obey Zero even as his mind reminds him that both Lelouch vi Britannia and Kururugi Suzaku bear the title of Zero.

It's not much. Schneizel knows he will still follow Zero's commands. But the knowledge there is two has loosened some restrictions. He has more room to think as he is to serve _both_ Zeroes to the best of his abilities.

_'I'm sure my dear sister likely has figured out what is going on at one look.'_ Schneizel smiles a little at the thought. A devious half sister he has. Even though he claimed to never underestimate her, in the end he did. He's oddly proud of her, of her ability to bring the whole world to its knees before her. Even now they are bowing to her plans, her whims, even as they declare hatred for the Demon Empress their lives as they are exist due to her efforts and she influences every thought.

That power practically makes her kin to a god, not that she would ever see it that way. Lelouch never wanted the throne of Britannia. All she wanted was for the Empire of Britannia to fall, to fix the broken world around her, and then pass away into obscurity. Possibly fake Zero's death at the best possible time to push people further into a good world.

Instead, she had to die as a Demon Empress. Be what she hated most.

Schneizel knew Lelouch vi Britannia early on had a drive most lack, even those of royalty. It drew him to his young half-sister and formulated more than a few plans to keep her on his side and never an enemy, before the assassination of Marianne and the exile of the vi Britannia siblings destroyed that path.

But it was only after she died he fully appreciated her mind and, frankly, her heart.

Schneizel knows the world revolves once more around Lelouch vi Britannia. _'And what will you do with it?'_ He can't see her not using it in some way, no matter her state of mind. Nunnally returned her daughter to her, gave her Jeremiah and Anya both. And Zero hovers nearby, a step away from swearing undying devotion once more to his Empress.

Schneizel smile briefly turns into a smirk before it fades as he comes to the door of Nunnally's office. He takes in a steadily breath and knocks. At the command to enter he does, and his eyes flicker around the room, taking in all here, including the conference screen to Chairwoman Sumeragi and Zero standing just slightly out of the way.

He bows towards Nunnally and faces his half-sister head on. “What is your needs, Empress Nunnally?”

“Schneizel. Everyone.” She nods and takes in a steadily breath. “I wish to ask you something. What do you think of a trial? A trial held by the world to judge the Demon Empress.”

Chairwoman Sumeragi sucks in a deep breath and Schneizel hears the gasp from Kanon, sees how Sir Jeremiah snaps his head to look over at the young Empress. Nunnally lifts her head up. “A proper one. With a prosecutor, a defence, a judge, and a jury. Equal and fair as it is to any other citizen of the world. Even if it's not much...” Nunnally bites her lips and looks at her hands. “There is some things I must ask you Sir Jeremiah. You know of Code, yes?”

Something flickers in Jeremiah's remaining human eye. “Yes. I do.”

“Then may I ask...do you know how Code is passed along?” Nunnally raises her head and Jeremiah flinches back at her words. Then nods, looking sad.

“What are you speaking of?” Chairwoman Kaguya asks, leaning in close.

“This is very secret information. And it centres around many things. Including what Emperor Charles sought to do.” Nunnally begins, taking in a deep breath.

Schneizel's eyes narrow and remembers what he uncovered, what Bismark hinted at, and that time the entire sky lit up in such a strange way, the world shaking under the pressure before fading at the same as Lelouch likely killed their father.

And Nunnally tells them about Code. Her fears for what Lelouch would do if the worst happened. And why a normal punishment would not work and in fact might ruin everything.

Schneizel reels at this information. It's hard to consider, yet it explains much. Who C.C. is, the source of Geass he never found out about. The mysterious V.V. Cornelia mentioned to him and who and what he really was. He sees how nervous everyone is at this but all here are those who can be trusted to keep this information safe and secret. This is more dangerous than even Geass to know about.

“I believe, in light of this information, you are not wrong that a trial might be your best bet.” Schneizel says, breaking the shocked silence. Everyone turns to look at him, even as Schneizel considers how best to phrase this. “You do know that avoiding execution will not be easy. The world hungers for blood right now, in a very unsightly manner. Preventing that would not be easy...however.” He adds after a pause. “You are also right it is the best chance to arrange for another punishment without calls of bias or causing trouble with various treaties and relations Britannia has with the rest of the world.”

“So, how shall we do this?” Chairwoman Sumeragi asks, something sharp in her green eyes. “How shall we arrange for this?”

“I believe you should be the one to host it. Specifically, I believe the UFN should.” Nunnally answers her, a bit of tension dropping from her frame at Kaguya's words. “If the UFN comes together, if the world leaders come together, to prepare a fair trial in this regard...I believe we can work to keep it as fair and just as possible. Provide oversight for everyone.”

Kaguya nods and as they begin tossing back ideas together, Schneizel eyes Zero. There is tension there, true, but the mask hides nicely so much. A clever design of his sister's, what with the cape and helmet both hiding much of what lies behind that persona.

_'So, Sir Kururugi, what shall you do?'_ He muses and wonders at the future. Precarious it is again, a dangerous line they walk between salvation and destruction.

He hopes to see much of the true nature of people in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world reacts and chaos is on the verge of erupting...but Nunnally has an idea.
> 
> Also this is a happy optimistic story so, though there are still trials ahead, fuck me being cynical about most people. Except Ohgi. FUCK THAT GUY. You'll see how much I hate him in this fic.
> 
> Again, please comment! That tells me that next week posting the next chapter is a good idea!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds head in hands* Okay I'm sure you all, one way or another even if you were trying to avoid spoilers, found out about the absolute trashfire that was Re;surrection. If you want some more details you can find summaries [here](https://codetrainwreck.tumblr.com/post/182703027472/lelouch-of-the-resurrection-summary) and [here](https://hupostasis.dreamwidth.org/10799.html) but oh boy. Needless to say I have ANOTHER R3 plan to fix that utter mess. The second summary is right to call the Lelouch there Re;louch.
> 
> Outside of that, I probably should write up that post about "Chronicles of C" I'm planning to work on during this summer. I've been plotting that thing out since the announcement of no proper sequel and instead a movie...which turned into that mess.
> 
> Meanwhile, my fic is still progressing in regards to being posted! Please keep up your comments!

Eleanor checks her makeup in the mirror and pauses to reapply her lipstick, bright pink. A lot of pink is on her in fact, even wearing a very pink pantsuit and carrying a pink briefcase. It's her favourite colour and she looks good in it, why should it matter what others think of a lawyer that dresses this way?

“You have to take the hardest case ever, don't you? Looking to improve your reputation? You can make an entire career on it.” Vivian quirks an eyebrow and can't really hide her smile, making it clear it's more a joke than anything. Then her expression fades into something more serious. “But really. Why do it? We _are_ talking about the Demon Empress.”

“Eleanor Woodsman doesn't do anything easy.” Eleanor grins a bit at her. “But also...aren't you a bit curious? Why she's alive, what kind of person the Demon Empress is under everything? She spent five years doing nothing except be a single mother!”

“True.” Vivian considers this, tapping her finger on the desk, making her sparkly purple nail polish glint in the light. “But this is not going to be a case you can win, you know that right?”

“I know. But Empress Nunnally told me she just wants to avoid a death sentence for certain for her sister.” Eleanor smiles a little at that, looking soft at that. “I suppose she really does love her sister despite everything...and I want to know why.”

Vivian raises her eyebrows at that. “Truly? Well, I'm definitely going to be doing what I can but this is your case. I'm just here as support.”

“Don't worry, Vivi!” Eleanor grins at her, flashing a peace sign. “Now...Periwinkle! Where is that cat...I'm not leaving without you~!”

As her fellow lawyer goes hunting for her pet cat – and the firm's unofficial mascot – Vivian shakes her head and turns back to her laptop, frowning as she considers all the laws and crimes brought into this case.

_'Well, this is going to be a legendary case...'_ Vivian muses, propping her head on her head as she scrolls through the very, _very_ long list of crimes done by and laws broken by the Demon Empress throughout the entire world.

* * *

The world is metaphorically gaping in slack jawed amazement at Nunnally's announcement. A trial of all things for the Demon Empress. Plenty think it is foolish, but many more agree that their way of life depends on a just system, even for someone as evil as Lelouch vi Britannia.

On Lelouch's part she's left staring at Nunnally, while Anne stares up at her mom and wonders why she's so shocked. “Aunt Nunna is helping right? She promised. So it's good. Mama?”

Lelouch shakes herself out of the shock. “But how...no, who could act as my defence? No one would want to.”

Nunnally gives her a soft smile. “I thought that too but I did, in fact, find a good lawyer. She has a good reputation and handled some...tricky cases before herself. Despite being rather young. She's not much older than you Onee-sama.”

Lelouch ducks her head, holding Anne a bit tightly. “Why though? Why? It would be easier...”

“Onee-sama...for eight years you looked after me, protected me, and helped me grow. It's my turn to help and protect you. I won't let you stop me. It's not like you can.” Nunnally raises her eyebrows, even as Lelouch blushes slightly, remembering their last proper meeting before her “death”.

“...Alright. I'll let you do this. But really, what kind of lawyer would take this case?” Lelouch asks.

The door bangs open. “And I am here!” The blonde in the doorway declares, a cat carrier in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

Blonde hair in elegant curls, bright blue eyes, and wearing a pink pantsuit and with bright pink lipstick. Everything about her is bubbly and pink.

_'Well, I'm sure C.C. will approve.'_ Lelouch thinks dryly. _'She loves pink.'_

“Your Majesty!” The bubbly blonde gives a quick bow to both Nunnally and Lelouch. “Greetings! I am Eleanor Woodsman, but you can call me Elle. Everyone does.” She holds out a pink manicured hand. Or tries to, having to first put down the cat carrier, from which comes a very loud and imperious meow that makes Anne squirm and immediately look for the cat, pouting when she can't see it. “You don't mind cats? No allergies? I couldn't leave Periwinkle alone, he fusses so when I do.” Eleanor smiles as she offers her hand.

“No.” Lelouch eyes her as the hand is held out for her. Anne seems somewhat captivated by her, likely due to the bright pink. She finally takes the hand and shakes it cautiously. “You may just call me Lelouch.”

“Considering you will be spending time with me a lot as well,” Nunnally gives Lelouch a warning look, knowing too well what she's likely to do if left alone with Eleanor too much, “you might as well get used to calling me just Nunnally in private.”

“I'll do my absolute best! You know, Lelouch is a boy's name right? Why were you named so? Do you know?” Eleanor asks, even as she settles on the open seat and pulls out a sparkly pink notebook and a fuzzy pink pen.

Lelouch gives Nunnally a _very_ long look, before turning back to Eleanor. “I'm afraid I don't know. I don't hate it.” She shrugs it off, thinking a bit on what C.C. mentioned once when Lelouch was trying to think up a name for Anne. But she's not ready to address that still.

“I'm Anne!” Anne blurts out and holds out a hand. “You are a friend? Not many people are friends to Mama.”

Eleanor looks at her and absolutely melts. “Oh darling! Of course I'm here as a friend. I'm going to defend your mother from the world as best I can. Now, first of all...what kind of defence can we hold?”

Lelouch opens her mouth and reconsiders at look from Nunnally. “Well...what am I accused of? I'm certain most are true, but there might be a few that are fraudulent. Not many I'll have to admit, but...” Lelouch shrugs. “I did a lot, but I don't forget.” Some shadow passes over her face. “I never forget...normally.” She adds on quietly, thinking of Emperor Charles's Geass.

Eleanor frowns a bit, before nodding. “Very well.” She reaches into her briefcase again and pulls out a few files, Nunnally's eyes widening at the large stacks. “We'll start with the Britannia crimes shall we?” She picks up one of the files. “To be honest, most of these are in retrospect as a lot of what you did was actually _legal_ for royalty in Britannia before the revision of laws...” Eleanor begins.

Anne yawns a little before she even starts, and Lelouch shifts her hold on her, letting her slowly drift off to sleep even as Lelouch pays close attention to what Eleanor is listing off.

* * *

He stares at the mask before him, holding it in his hands. Despite everything, he can't keep it on. He can't keep convincing himself.

Suzaku can't keep insisting he's dead when Lelouch is there in front of him.

He sighs, setting the mask on the table before him and looking around. It's a small apartment, with the living room and kitchen as one. Another door leads to his bedroom, which has an electronic lock on it, to assure that his identity can be hidden. The same can be said for the bathroom.

Suzaku steps away from the table and settles on the couch. Arthur opens an eye, peering out at him, but decides to ignore him instead of biting. Suzaku stares at his hands and flexes them. He can remember the heat leaving Lelouch's body when he killed her, but he also can remember her warmth, the light in her eyes and flush on her face. His hands on her body and she was _so full of life_ in that moment, that perfect moment where they pretended to be lovers for a night.

Suzaku closes his eyes and huffs out a dry laugh. “And now I'm a father...of course she's mine.” Suzaku leans back on the couch. “She was a virgin before me.” There is an odd feeling about it even now, the idea he was the only one to have Lelouch. A strangely proud, possessive one.

And she's alive. “As long as she was dead I would be dead...that's the vow I made...” Suzaku opens his eyes and stares at the plain white ceiling. “But she's not dead anymore. So...do I have to stay dead now? Should I...”

Suzaku remembers how cold and distant his father was, how he never cared. Remembers killing him and _god_ Lelouch was **right**. In that moment there was no other option, Japan could not be saved while Kururugi Genbu was in charge and he was just a _child_. Just ten. Childishly assumed it would solve everything and though it fixed some things it broke others.

Like himself.

Suzaku runs a hand on over his face then turns to Arthur. “What do you think? Should I return as Kururugi Suzaku? Should I accept my position as Anne's father?” He holds out a hand to the cat.

Arthur opens his eyes and sniffs at the hand, tail flicking.

And he bites him.

“Ow...” Suzaku whines. “I...I should have seen that coming...”

* * *

Villetta knocks softly on the door and after a sufficient pause opens it and walks in. She pauses, watching as Ohgi finishes his call. “Yes. Thank you. I assure you it will be alright. Yes.” He frowns for a moment, nodding. “I understand. I will contact you afterwards.” He shuts off the phone and Villetta notes he pockets something but doesn't get a good look at it.

He then sighs, staring at the papers in front of him. “She's being too soft.” He says and he doesn't have to tell him who he means.

“It is fair however.” Villetta says softly, stepping forward and settling by him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and smiling. “That is what this current world is build on. Justice that is fair and equal to all. To make any exception could very well set in motion a domino effect.”

“Still...she's only doing this because it is her sister.” Ohgi frowns at that, looking troubled. “It would be easy to just...”

“But not right.” Villetta tells him, standing up and looking at the photo on his desk of her, himself, and their son Naoto. Another one shows their daughter Natalia being held by her soon after coming home from the birth two years ago. “I want to live in a world where we can be happy together, where people won't break apart from hatred. If that means a trial for her, then I am willing to accept it.”

Ohgi makes a small sound of agreement, staring at the photos himself. Villetta's smile fades, as she remembers how it all started.

_'If he had waited a little...would it not have gone this way?'_ Villetta wonders as she often does. _'I hadn't finished explaining what I knew before he ran off to the rest...with Schneizel there I couldn't possible speak anymore. And everything that happened after...if she did become a monster in response to that...but no, that ended too neatly. Too well.'_

Villetta glances back over at her husband and softens. It's been a long road to peace, to coming to an understanding of the two halves of her and accepting Ohgi as he is. But she doesn't regret it.

If there are any regrets, is that her happiness was bought with another's. But, perhaps...she's not going to get her hopes up. But it's not impossible. It can't be.

Despite everything, Villetta hopes that Lelouch can find some peace after so long. If not for her sake, for the sake of her sister.

For the sake of that innocent child of hers and Kururugi Suzaku. A child that does not deserve to be blamed for all her parents have done.

* * *

Xingke takes in a deep, steadying breath. He was granted permission to be here and yet he's still nervous. Jeremiah eyeing him by the door does not help. Xingke is strong, he truly is. But a cyborg? He can't match up to Jeremiah in hand-to-hand combat.

To his relief, he merely nods and opens the door for him. “They are still in the meeting with Ms. Woodsman so you might have to wait.” He warns, before stepping back enough to let Xingke by.

Xingke nods in understanding and steps through the threshold. The small house isn't fancy like New Pendragon's Palace, but if it wasn't being used as a jail it would be rather homey. He can see drawings on the walls, directly on them, that seemed to have been done by a child. _'Wonder why_ _they have_ _not_ _been_ _removed?'_ Xingke wonders, as he can see a halfway done picture that suggests someone caught Anne in the act and put an end to her artistic endeavours; at least in regards to the walls.

“...purple really is your colour. Black is nice too but might be a touch too depressing.” A voice, female, high and bubbly, is saying as Xingke approaches the living room. “Now we need you to look good but we can't have you too fancy.”

“We can't?” Lelouch sounds amused and Xingke pauses in the doorway and sees that she is by the expression on her face. A blonde in a pink pantsuit is pacing back and forth, whirling a fuzzy pink pen in the air.

“Oh yes. Best to stick with you being now ordinary. You were the Demon Empress, that is for sure, but now you are just a single mother. Pushing too far in either direction won't help there. People tend to get impressions from how people dress and you can never forget it.”

“I doubt I ever will.” Lelouch says wryly and Xingke wonders what she's thinking then. Her eyes fall behind the blonde and they widen. The blonde realizes where she is staring and turns.

“Oh! Now who might you be?” The blonde gives him an appreciative up and down look, making Xingke feel vaguely uncomfortable, before smiling and holding out a hand. Her nails are pink too. “Eleanor Woodsman. I'm to be Miss vi Britannia's defence lawyer.”

Xingke gingerly takes her hand. “Pleased to meet you.” Though he's not entirely certain he is. Where did Nunnally find such a... _pink_ lawyer?

“My is it that late?” She looks at her wristwatch, also pink, and shakes her head. “My did time fly. I should have probably left with Empress Nunnally but we were having quite the conversation...”

“I rather enjoyed it so I don't mind. Not like I have much to do.” Lelouch says, leaning back in her chair. She looks relaxed but Xingke doesn't take it at face value. He knows too well she's a skilled actor.

“Well, I'm going to hunt down Periwinkle and pack up.” Eleanor beams at her. “I'll speak to you again soon, say on Friday? We still have a lot to do...”

She mumbles under her breath, then starts calling for “Periwinkle” whatever that means. Lelouch seems to see the confusion on his face and snorts. “She brought her cat with her. He's probably not far.” Lelouch has an odd look on her face. “I'm sure that cat will come soon to her call.”

Xingke is silent for a time, just standing there. Soon enough Eleanor pops in and waves goodbye, carrying a cat carrier, and heads out. Still, Xingke doesn't move.

Lelouch finally stands. “If you wish, I can make you some tea.” She offers, walking past him towards the kitchen, seemingly ignoring his presence.

Xingke watches her go and follows, leaning against the doorway as she sets to work. “Tea would be nice, yes, thank you.”

“Any preference?” She asks softly, looking through a cupboard.

“Green tea. I've gotten a recent fondness for Japanese green tea.” Xingke says, still watching as she sets to work.

“Green tea is nice.” She muses, half to herself, before filling the electronic tea kettle and setting it, leaning against the counter after pulling down some mugs. “Why did you come here?” She asks suddenly and it catches Xingke off guard.

_'Probably her intention.'_ He muses and considers his answer. “I should apologize.”

“For what? What could you possibly have to apologize for to the Demon Empress?” Lelouch turns to look at him, eyes sharp.

“But I owe an apology to Zero. For believing the words of an enemy and never letting you get the chance to defend yourself.” Xingke says softly, watching as shock spreads across her face. “The truth is, you never used your Geass on the Black Knights. If they had...all reports say your Geass could not be disobeyed. So if you had used your Geass on them, the Black Knights would not have rebelled against you at Schneizel's recommendation.”

Lelouch stares at him for a long moment. “I still did plenty of wrongs as Zero.”

“No more than any other person has in pursuit of similar goals. My hands are not clean either. It was the only way to succeed in my vow to free the Tianzi and improve the lot of the people.” Xingke tells her, keeping a careful watch on her face and eyes as he does so. He can see her swallow, the flicker of astonishment, and even shorter flash of vulnerability.

“It was only when you were forced to play the monster that you had to do truly monstrous acts. In that regard, I apologize for being part of the problem. I should have instead been part of the solution.” Xingke bows a little.

It is silent for a long time. Then the beeping of the kettle makes Lelouch jump. She moves over to it, taking the hot water and pouring it into the mugs with green tea. She seems to calm herself with such actions, if only a little.

“If you truly mean that...then I suppose I have no choice but to accept it. If only to settle the matter.” Lelouch says finally after letting the tea sit for a few minutes. She approaches him with a mug of tea and he accepts it, breathing in deep the earthy scent.

“Then if that is the only reason you accept it, I will have to visit again and again until you accept it, until you start truly believing in my words.” Xingke says.

Lelouch has no words to say to that, but a flush comes over her face, as she sips at her tea.

“...you are a fool.” She says but Xingke smiles anyways.

“I rather be a fool like this than a fool who truly believed the words of a liar and a tyrant.” Xingke says after a long pause.

Lelouch truly falls quiet then, a thoughtful look on her face that makes Xingke truly believe he made the right choice.

_'It is a start.'_ He thinks and carefully savours the tea she made.

* * *

“I'm baaaack!” Eleanor says cheerfully as she returns to the firm. Late, but it's not like he didn't expect it.

“So, how was the Demon Empress?” Edward asks, popping out of his office, a bright smile on his face at seeing her. Eleanor takes the time to greet him properly with a kiss before she responds.

“An interesting woman. We talked fashion for _hours_.” Eleanor chirps cheerfully.

“Is that so Elle?” Edward blinks a little at that, surprised. Most people can't keep up with her fashion knowledge. Even after dating her for so long, sometimes even he struggles to keep up in that regard. Fashion is a passion of hers, just as much as law is, and there is little she does not know about it.

Eleanor nods, even as she removes the slightly grumpy and sleepy Periwinkle from his carrier. “Oh yes. Not that I should be surprised. Do you know how much of fashion even five years later is based on the outfits she wore as the Demon Empress? No that's a silly question, of course you don't. I doubt most do since they focus on that outfit she wore during the Damocles Battle and her 'death'.” Eleanor is already on a babbling spree, skipping into her office. “But really, she knows what's going on. Never made comments or gave me looks for wearing pink either, though she definitely was surprised.”

“Uh. Sounds...normal in a way.” Edward notes, taking a seat on the nearby couch as Eleanor settles herself at her desk, placing Periwinkle in the nearby cat bed as she pulls out her notes and files and starts going through them. Periwinkle meows and jumps up on the desk, lying down and watching Eleanor's fuzzy pen move across the papers. Edwards briefly stands, carefully picking up the cat, and carries him over to the couch with him. He squirms for a bit, before settling down to lie beside him, purring loudly and still watching Eleanor.

“Yeah.” Eleanor pauses for a moment, tapping her pen. “Also half of these accusations are false. This is going to be a mess to clean up before the trial.”

“False? You mean after all the Demon Empress did, most of what people are accusing her of is _false_?” Edward can't believe it. He also believes it, knowing how much people fear the Demon Empress.

_'But this Lelouch vi Britannia might be very different.'_ He thinks, watching his girlfriend carefully. She's not under any more stress than she normally is during a case and even seems chipper; the way she is when she gets along with a client.

“Yeah, I know ridiculous. They only really need the true ones...hm, some are finicky though. Backdated offences, according to new laws. There was a lot she did that was totally legal until Empress Nunnally took the throne and removed those rights from royalty. And that's not getting into the removal of nobility and their laws during her reign confuses things more.” Eleanor sighs, tapping one manicured figure on some of the paper in front of her. “So it's not entirely certain whether she qualifies to be trialed for those offences...she's all for it though.” Eleanor now frowns.

“What's wrong with that?” Edward asks, curious about that frown. He knows that frown and it's never a good sign.

“She's...she's pretty sure she's already lost. She clung to her daughter as long as she was able, before it got so late that young lady Anya something or another took her to get food and then be put to bed. Like she's already saving up what time she has with her daughter. She's going to go with guilty for the trial. Flat out says she's guilty of a lot more things than what is brought up.” Eleanor leans back in her chair, looking already tired. Edward stands and manoeuvres to the back, starting a shoulder rub.

“Hmm...thanks Eddy...” Eleanor sighs, letting him relax her. “This is going to be hard. But I agree with Empress Nunnally you know? Not execution. Maybe not even prison time. Perhaps community service of some kind? If she is put to work for the world...” Revitalized under that realization, Eleanor dives into the papers once more. She passes a few over to Edward and he sets to reading them, raising an eyebrow at certain things.

“Did she really break the law taking on Kururugi Suzaku as her personal Knight of Zero?” He asks.

Eleanor laughs. “No, those are some of the worse false accusations they put up. Probably to hide the more sly ones, but I've been catching those too. I hope to remove them all by Friday and then I can start focusing on the real problems...” She flicks her fuzzy pen for a moment...

...and that's when Periwinkle decides it's time for playtime, doing a running leap at her pen and making her burst out laughing even as papers get scattered on her desk.

Edward grins and sets to gathering up the papers while Eleanor gives her darling baby the attention he so desires right now.

* * *

Jeremiah hates when his shift is done for guarding Lady Lelouch. He can never be certain the ones replacing him will do a good job. Even though he tries to console himself with the fact Anya is now always on hand, he still worries.

Worse of all is the bad feeling jittering up and down his spine right now as he leaves, checking back at the house one last time before finally resigning himself and leaving. Xingke's visit was quite nice, and he's certain he would make sure things are safe. Zero would too.

Or will, Jeremiah corrects as he sees Zero waiting for him. “I see. You wish to speak to me?” It certainly explains why he was told to head this way after his shift.

Zero nods, remaining silent. He knows who lies behind the mask and wonders at what he wishes to speak about. For a time, they are quiet, just making their way through the back pathways to the Palace nearby.

“Sir Jeremiah...what should I do. Not Zero, but myself?” He finally asks once they are certainly alone, making their way through the back gardens of the Palace after passing through security that didn't question at all either Zero or his guest.

Jeremiah looks at him, looks at how he stands, and smiles. “What do you want to do?” He asks. “I believe that's the best question to ask.”

“...there's so much. But mostly...” He hesitates for a time, looks around the roses around them and seems to be considering something. He then reaches up and pulls off the mask, something he rarely does. He blinks a little in the sunlight as he pulls down the half cloth mask around his mouth and breaths in deep. “I don't want to be Zero anymore. I want to live.” His green eyes are full of pain. “It's been so long. Over a decade. And now I want to live.” He laughs a little at that, hollowly.

Jeremiah steps over and rests a hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze head on. “Then live Sir Kururugi. That was her wish from the start, wasn't it?”

Suzaku looks back at him, eyes briefly going foggy as he thinks before clearing. A little light is there in his eyes that Jeremiah has not seen the few times he's been without a mask, a light of determination and perhaps hope.

“Yeah. It really was.” He says and though he does not smile, Jeremiah knows it's not long before he can once more.

* * *

A grin crawls across his face, vicious and unsettling. “Heh, so the information we got is true.” As he watches the weird cyborg leave, he can see where the rest of the Black Knights are placed. He goes to move only for a hand to clap on his shoulder, halting him.

“Wait.” His companion warns him, glancing over at the third member who is fiddling with a camera. “Give it five minutes. That's what we were told. Don't know how good that cyborg can hear.” He turns then to the final member, who is messing with some other tech equipment. “Well?”

“I'll be ready in three minutes.” He says, a grin on his face as he lifts the device. “This will mean no one gets in the way.”

“Good.” A grin, vicious and sharp, is on the leader's face. “Let's do what people should have done when this happened and get rid of the Demon Empress.”

* * *

Lelouch is humming a song under her breath. Anya rather likes it, though she wonders what the song is. But she's humming and happy, even for a little while, helping Anne with her bath. Lelouch is wearing that apron she's pretty sure she does not know what the designs really are of, granting her a little protection for her clothing from Anne's splashing. Anya leans against the door and watches, recording the happy memory.

And not just to help her memory anymore, but to treasure it as it is. Thanks to Jeremiah, to Lelouch, her mind is her own. Anya glances out the door, considering things even as she hears Lelouch starting to remove Anne from the bath.

“Come on, come on...let's get you dried off and then we can read your favourite book again together before bed.” Lelouch says cheerfully and Anne perks at that, stopping squirming so that Lelouch can rub her dry.

“Will you do the voices?” Anne asks, bright eyed and Lelouch laughs.

“Of course. Anya might help too. What do you think Anya?” Lelouch twists to look at her and Anya jumps a little.

“Depends on the voices. I'm not as talented as your mother there.” Anya says with a smile. Her smile gets bigger as she takes in how messy Anne's hair is after a bath. She's seen the same kind of mess from Suzaku more than once and it's the clearest sign that she's inherited traits from him.

Anya faintly, ever so faintly, hears a thump. Frowning, even as Lelouch starts dressing Anne, she pockets her phone. “Just a sec. I'm going to take a quick look around the house.”

Lelouch nods, a bit absently, getting Anne's head through the shirt hole and her arms through the sleeves of her pyjamas. Cheese-kun pyjamas, Anya knows very well who must have gotten Anne _those_.

Footsteps soft, Anya leaves the bathroom and starts looking around, a frown on her face as she explores the house. Most of the lights are off since it's getting late and time for bed, but she spots the kitchen lights on.

Slipping closer, she peers in. Her eyes widen as she notices the people in here, wearing not Black Knights uniforms but ordinary clothing. Looks like they entered through the backdoor in the kitchen. Anya reaches for her gun...

A sound behind her makes her turn in time to meet the heavy bag face on and she falls to the ground, to darkness, with a sense of fear and panic infusing her.

Some people had just entered the Demon Empress's current home and that _cannot_ be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh is that cliffhanger? Now how did that get there? (innocent smile)
> 
> Now you know what to do! You want to know what happens next, please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks. Three weeks between the last chapter and this one. Feb 12 to March 5.
> 
> Let me remind you. Two things that are important: THIS IS COMPLETE. I have written up ALL of the fic; it has been completed since Jan. And I ONLY POST WHEN I GET ENOUGH COMMENTS TO TELL ME IT'S WORTHWHILE. It took THREE WEEKS for this chapter to go up because of that.
> 
> I have over a hundred kudos now. I should instead have that many comments on this one damn chapter. Because no, it's not hard. It's not hard at ALL. I spent four to five MONTHS working on this. For free. I am posting it. FOR FREE. You can spend five minutes doing a quick comment on a chapter.
> 
> To those who do take the time to comment, you are the most amazing people ever and I love you. Everyone else is on thin ice and frankly are the ones who delayed this posting. So. If you don't want another THREE WEEK LONG delay, please comment.

Lelouch isn't particularly worried about Anya and what she's doing, why she isn't back yet. Until she is.

Until a gun is pointed in her face and Anne is shrieking, trying to hold on to her as someone rips her from her mother's arms. The man holding the gun gives a sneer. “Well well...not very impressive without your armies and knight to protect you uh?”

Someone grabs her by the hair, yanking on her high ponytail. Lelouch tries to struggle, to break free, but finds her legs knocked out from under her, sending her to the ground. Anne is crying, sobbing and trying to get free from the other man holding her. Lelouch's eyes dart around. All are wearing normal clothing, nothing fancy. Two are brunets, one is a redhead, and the last is a blond.

What the blond has makes her freeze, seeing the camera being set up as she's dragged into the living room, as someone yells at Anne to shut up and slaps her, shocking her quiet with the pain.

Lelouch feels anger rise up at that sound, but she's pushed to the ground, handcuffs pulled out and locked on her wrists after her arms are yanked behind her back. She's pulled up by her hair and faced towards the camera.

“And...streaming now...” The blond says with a smirk, Lelouch's eyes widening and her breathing getting hard as she sees one of the brunets, the most muscular of them, strapping brass knuckles to his fists.

The first hit sends stars across her vision, as he punches her right in the face, blood scattering around.

“Mama!”

Lelouch wants to comfort her, tell it would be okay, but the next hit sends her to the ground and it starts to become very clear that it won't be okay.

* * *

It doesn't take long for people to find out what is going on. A popular streaming channel announced a special live episode and the large audience they have means there are plenty of people waiting for the stream to start.

Within minutes the whole of social media is blowing up and the media itself has to pay attention. _Governments_ have to pay attention.

Nunnally stares, horrified, as the report goes up, as her phone starts ringing. Her sister, right there on the screen.

Being beaten up by a group of people who somehow found out where she is being kept and is livestreaming the whole thing.

“ _Demon Empress ain't so tough when she doesn't have guards on hand, is she?”_ One mocking laughs, before kicking out at her. It's brutal, especially when another lifts her up before sending her down with a punch to her stomach, making her collapse. She barely makes a sound even as she does so, biting her lip hard to keep in the muffled sounds of pain.

“Your Majesty!” Gino bursts into the room, spots the TV and pales. “The house was placed on full lock down by the intruders. The Black Knights are working into getting in. Zero is in on his way over as well.” Gino comes to stand behind Nunnally and quickly kneels, taking her hand in his. “They will get in.”

“I want to know how they got in the first place too.” Nunnally says coldly, eyes not moving from the screen.

“ _Well, I suppose this is enough.”_ The blond on the screen sneers and brings up a gun. Lelouch has a moment to look horrified before a loud shot goes off. The young man curses, as he knocks the camera off target while trying to deal with the recoil, before putting it back centred on Lelouch.

“Fuck...” Gino hisses out, seeing the still body of Lelouch, bleeding out. The angle isn't good enough to tell what kind of shot was taken and what her condition is, but it doesn't look good.

“ _Mama! Mama!”_ Anne is crying, only to be hit by another of the brutes there.

“ _Shut up you demon brat! You are next!”_ The redhead says, sneering at her. _“Tainted blood should be cleansed from the world.”_

Nunnally squeezes Gino's hand harder and starts quietly praying even as they throw Anne to the ground and chuckle darkly, about to start tormenting her as well.

* * *

Natsumi stares in horror at what is currently being broadcasted on the large TV in the central square of Pendragon. Beside her, she can hear David swearing but it's distant, like she's in a fog. Her focus narrows and she can only be horrified at what she's seeing.

“What...what the hell?” Natsumi manages to get out, forcing herself to breathe and trying to keep some calm. “What the fucking hell is this?!” She yells and it's lost in the crowd of various other distressed and horrified people. More than a few look guilty, ashamed, as the men on the screen shoot Lelouch and then turn on Anne. Turn on a _child_.

“Natsumi...” David tugs her hand and gives her a worried look.

Natsumi wipes her eyes, and looks around, trying to figure things out. “We need to keep going. We need to. I still want...I still want answers.”

Natsumi bites her lip and thinks back. Finally reaching Pendragon, the last two days were spent getting over jetlag and making arrangements to try to petition the palace in regards to what is going on with Lelouch vi Britannia. She didn't expect it to work out immediately or anything, but she hoped – still hopes – that she can somehow get some answers. Even if not directly from Lelouch.

Something in the corner of the screen catches her eye as she tries to avoid looking at it and she turns, narrowing her gaze. “David...what do those numbers mean?” She asks, pointing at it. David follows her hand and frowns, carefully reading them.

“They look like...are they GPS?” He half mumbles to himself, pulling out his phone and typing in the stream of numbers. In a few seconds it loads and a map is shown on it, a blinking icon. “It is! It's not that far from the Palace...”

“Let's go there.” Natsumi grabs him and starts dragging him off, pulling his phone from his hand despite his protest and glaring at the icon flashing. “Come on.”

“Wait...wait...Natsumi!” David protests, futilely as the young woman is determined.

She's decided to talk to Lelouch vi Britannia and if this lets her talk to her, if by any chance Lelouch lives through this, she will.

_'And even if she doesn't...dammit Anne better be okay!'_ Natsumi thinks worriedly, as the sound of a child screaming rents the air.

* * *

“How the hell did they get in?!” Kallen snarls, even as she paces back and forth before the house. The full security is active, setting up Blaze Luminous shields around the whole place. What was meant to protect Lelouch in a last ditch effort against a mob is now keeping her trapped within. The solar powered shields are the major obstacle in their way and the tech team is still trying to undo the hack to the system.

“I'm not sure.” Tohdoh does not look pleased, frowning somewhat as he rubs his chin. “It's suspiciously too good how they did it and all evidence points to them being smart but not that smart. There is only one way they could have gotten that information.”

Kallen feels something clench in her gut. _'Right...someone who knew the passwords and security set up, where Lelouch is, they gave that information to them. Along with likely the schedules of the guards.'_ It's not a surprise thus that Jeremiah was off shift when they attacked.

She glances over at the cyborg and he's practically vibrating with rage. The only reason he hasn't tried to attack the barriers themselves is likely because there is another person here with a darker cloud of rage surrounding them.

Zero.

He stands there, unmoving, but everyone avoids him, fearful of the aura of _**deathdestructionrage**_ that emanates from him. No one wants to get near, instinctively flinching away. Kallen in fact also wants to leave, to get out of here, to have it over with. But more importantly she recognizes this rage.

She glances back over at the house. _'Anne...that's the one to worry the most over.'_ She knows that well, as one of the few to know about Lelouch possessing Code. Lelouch can't die, but Anne certainly could.

If she loses Anne, Kallen shudders to think of not only what Lelouch will do...

...but _Suzaku_ as well. As she knows he's there, clawing at the cage, the persona, of Zero and ready to unleash his rage as the White Reaper on the world if the worst comes to past.

* * *

_It hurts. It **hurts**._

_Nothing but pain, and hurting. Screaming skulls and the faces of the dead, a clock ticking back and forth as strange shadowy figures walk past._

“Mama!”

_Someone is screaming. The voice is known. Familiar. Loved._

“Mama!”

“Shut up you brat! You'll join your mama soon enough!”

_That voice is new, hated. Someone...someone is hurting...hurting..._

“MAMA!”

_Lelouch wakes up._

It won't take much, just one pull of the trigger, the squirming brat done and the end of the Demon Empress and her line. Nothing will remain. The brat is screaming and crying and now he's going to shut it up.

“YOU!”

A roar, a shrieking scream, makes him turn, makes them all turn and pale, rapidly. The Demon Empress stands up, still covering in blood, clothing tattered, and hands...hands free and having ripped through the handcuffs.

Her eyes are _changing_. Violet bleeds into red, a strange symbol taking the place of pupils. “Anne, close your eyes.” She snarls and the brat, no longer crying but staring in awe at her mother nods and does so, squeezing her eyes tight.

He points his gun at her but she moves faster than he expected. The camera is sent flying, smashing into the wall. The last thing broadcasted, the last thing heard by the world, is just a simple word but it sends a chill of utmost terror down the spines of all who witnesses this.

“ **SUFFER**!”

* * *

Ten minutes after the broadcast stops, they finally manage to get into the house. The Black Knights who first enter immediately want to leave, mostly due to the still screaming men on the ground, men that both Lelouch and a rather grumpy Anya ignore, instead Lelouch focusing on tending to Anne as best she can while Anya presses an ice pack onto her bruised face.

The men get dragged out and handcuffed per proper procedure, though considering their conditions they don't seem capable of realizing anything. Jeremiah, upon seeing them, just glares and refuses to use his Geass Canceller on them, letting them stay like that long enough they stop screaming due to losing their voices.

The media arrives at that point, plenty having realized that the broadcast included the GPS location of where the Demon Empress is being kept. Luckily, they already have a cordon set up around the house and it's easy enough to contain things.

But then Lelouch steps out, carrying Anne, and Kallen knows this is going to be not easy. She can spot Milly in the crowd of reporters and she can see the cameras focusing on Lelouch, see the aura of the situation shifts.

And frankly? She's tired of it.

“Lelouch!” Kallen calls and breaks away from the rest, jogging over to her and standing before her. “Is Anne okay? Are you okay?” She asks and she can see the wide look on Lelouch's face at having Kallen express worry over her, particularly in front of an audience. “Come on, over here. You can sit here.” _Here_ is a bench set up, where there are some doctors and nurses nearby. Their attention is fixed on both Lelouch and Anne and soon after Lelouch sits down, one approaches her and quietly asks if she can get a good look at Anne's condition.

Lelouch doesn't let her go, but does sooth Anne and allow the doctor to look her over, watching warily for any misdeeds.

“Lelouch?” Kallen asks, taking a guarding position nearby.

She shakes her head. “I'm...I'm not sure.” She rubs a hand over her eyes, squeezing them tightly, then opens them. Kallen is relieved to see they are violet right now instead of her Geass. But it still leaves her questions though this is not the time or place to ask them.

She glances over at the men. “Why are they still here?”

Kallen sighs. “Jeremiah is refusing to well...” She glances over at the cyborg, who is now standing with Anya and both are giving the men rather nasty looks. Not that she blames them.

“Oh. Anya! Don't kick them.” Lelouch raises her voice and Anya just looks confused and annoyed.

“How the hell--” Anya protests, grumbling and crossing her arms, glaring at the men still but stepping back so she is no where near close enough for kicking them.

“I'm good I'm telling what people are going to do. No. They have suffered enough. Did you bring a prison truck?” This she asks Kallen.

“Yes. Come on people, get them out of there. Jeremiah! Go with them.” Kallen calls out and he briefly looks torn, glancing over worriedly at Lelouch, then nods and helps the Black Knights take the men away.

“He'll remove it once they are there...” Lelouch glances over for a moment at someone close to Jeremiah. “Or soon after.”

Kallen turns, wondering at who she's looking at and freezes at seeing Zero. How the hell did she forget him? He's not moving, and frankly is doing a very good impression of a statue. A pissed-off statue, but still. Statue. It's very worrying.

“Coming through!” That loud voice is the only warning they get before they turn to see Milly charge right through the Black Knights line. “Move out of the way!” She yells in the face of one poor Black Knight and she instinctively steps away before she can stop herself. Milly skids to a stop in front of Lelouch and Kallen, Kallen staring at her in shock and Lelouch just groaning.

“Well!” Milly plants her hands on her hips and looks Lelouch up and down. “You have been uncountably rude to me you know? Making me think you are dead for five years and hiding what should be my goddaughter from me!”

“...I don't remember ever signing off my firstborn to you.” Lelouch gives her a dry look.

Milly brushes it aside like a fly. “I'm pretty sure you did. Who else could spoil your daughter properly!? Certainly not Kallen.” She nods over at Kallen there who really wishes she didn't bring her into this.

And everyone is staring at them, at Milly in particular. Milly rolls her eyes and sighs. “Honestly! I went to school with her! Stop acting like it's weird for me to know her. But seriously, I want to know your darling Anne.”

Anne, currently being cared for by a team of doctors and clutching Lelouch's hand, peers over at her. “You a friend?”

Milly smiles, warm and full of life and oh. Now Kallen realizes what she's doing. The attack was bad enough but...but people didn't like it like those men thought they would. Attacking an unarmed woman and her child in their own home and _livestreaming_ it. Milly is hammering home that Lelouch is a person, a human being, right after, not letting the momentum of the change in view falter.

_'Damn. I keep forgetting how conniving this woman is.'_ Kallen thinks appreciatively.

“Of course! My family was the one who took in Lelouch and Nunnally after that war. We looked after them and made sure they had a place to stay.” Milly is more addressing the arrayed media than Anne there, but she crouches next to her right after. “I knew your mother for years. I have a lot of photos of fun times we spent together.”

Anne still looks cautious, glancing over at her mother. Lelouch sighs, shaking her head. “You still haven't changed President.” And for a moment it's a little like they are in the student council room and vice-president Lucrecia Lamperouge is trying to keep the overenthusiastic Student Council President from causing a greater fuss than she already has.

“I say you have. Not only do you have a daughter, the Lelouch I knew would never have worn such an apron.” Milly gestures at the tattered apron on Lelouch.

Lelouch glances down, confused looking. “...I'm pretty sure rainbow flowers isn't that new...”

Milly cocks her head to the side, standing up and a wide, wide grin spreads on her face. “Oh my! You don't know. You really don't!”

“...know what?” Lelouch grumbles, eyeing her with suspicion.

“Oh, those aren't flowers. Look like them but nope. It's penises.” Milly says cheerfully.

Kallen's gaze drops to look at the apron. Like, _really_ look at it. A faint blush crosses her cheeks as she realizes, yup, Milly is right. Those are penises made to look like flowers _holy crap_.

On Lelouch's part, she stares at Milly. Then looks at the apron, really looks at it. Red, brilliant red covers her face and up to her ears. “ **C.C.!!!** ” She shrieks, half in rage and half in indignation, before ripping off the apron, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it away.

Unfortunately that ends up revealing her very tattered shirt underneath, which got ripped up the back and a little down the front and without the apron to hold it up, starts to fall and reveal her white lacy bra to the world. Lelouch squeaks and tries to desperately cover herself, curling up.

Footsteps approach and suddenly Zero is there. Hands reach up and unfasten the cape, before kneeling in front of Lelouch and carefully wrapping her in it. She stares, blush fading, as he does so. Zero doesn't seem to do anything, just carefully takes her free hand and bows over it. “I apologize for the recent events. It should not have happened.”

A ripple goes out from all the people there, as Lelouch stares at the kneeling Zero, still holding Anne's hand but now mostly covered by his cape. Anne leans over to look at Zero, having to be coaxed back by the doctors who are still dealing with various cuts on her.

“...you did your best.” Lelouch says finally, squeezes his hand before releasing it. “Zero did his best to assure justice. I cannot blame you.”

Kallen hesitates, before going _screw it_ in her head again. She comes before Lelouch herself and brings her into a hug. “Dammit! You really like scaring me.” Kallen whispers in her ear, Lelouch freezing.

Lelouch lets out a dry laugh. “Sorry?” She offers, even as she awkwardly returns the hug one handed.

In the back of her mind, Kallen knows she's going to be attacked by the media for it. But let them. Kallen is damn tired of hiding how she still cares for Lelouch, for her friend, and in a way the first person she had a major crush on as Zero.

She loves Lelouch and that is not a crime, no matter what she's done as the Demon Empress.

* * *

Nunnally tries to keep her panic off her face. She's the Empress of Britannia, she needs to be such for the world...

Then they finally get past the line and she sees her sister, still battered and looking vulnerable. And all she can think is _screw it_.

“Onee-sama!” She calls and Lelouch immediately snaps over to look at her, clutching Zero's cape around her with Zero standing nearby similar to how he almost always guards Nunnally herself. Like a knight beside his lady.

C.C. lets her go, helps her manoeuvre towards her sister, even as Sayoko places herself on guard nearby. Nunnally doesn't hesitate to half throw herself into her sister's arms. Anne is moved slightly to make room for her and she holds her family in her arms, is held back by Lelouch.

“Well, I suppose that's going to hit the news...” C.C. muses, even as she looks around carefully in case of any threat. “What happened to the attackers?”

“Escorted to a prison van. Hopefully the...effects have been removed from them.” Kallen answers her, pulling a face.

“...It would be troublesome to get answers if they are catatonic.” C.C. says sweetly, even as she can feel the spike of anger at them, at the very thought they are still alive. Well, justice and fairness and the like. She can wait.

Lelouch is whispering to Nunnally, words of assurance towards her. The media is silent, just watching without any words. There will later be questions, but most seem to just be thinking, quietly witnessing the two sisters together. Zero shifts slightly, granting them a little privacy with his body between them and the cameras, Sayoko shifting to stand next to him for a similar reason.

“Well, this is a massive mess.” C.C. turns to see someone she instantly likes already. She's wearing pink and has a sharp look in her blue eyes, considering the situation. She has a cat in her arms that she is cradling, specifically a Siamese Cat with very bright blue eyes that is giving C.C. a lazy stare. “I had to come here when I realized what was up. Honestly why did it take for the Empress showing up for me to be let in? I'm her damn lawyer!” She gives the Black Knights flanking her unimpressed looks.

C.C. grins. “I'm afraid that tends to be how most of them react. They do at least have good reason to be suspicious of people.” She indicates with a tilt of head Lelouch's current condition and Anne's own bandaged form.

“Checked with the doctors. They want both of them in a hospital.” She says after nodding to C.C.'s words. She then smiles and holds out a hand. “Eleanor Woodsman. You are C.C. right? That's not a name is it?”

“It's as much as most people get.” C.C. takes her hand and considers the pink nail polish for a moment.

Eleanor frowns a little, looking at how Anne seems to finally seem to take in all that happened and looks ready to start screaming and crying. “Excuse me.” She slips by Zero and Sayoko, and offers her cat to Anne.

Anne immediately focuses on the meowing cat, violet eyes blinking a little. Carefully, Eleanor hands her cat over to Anne, who slowly starts petting the cat. A small smile starts to form on her face as she half cuddles the cat. Lelouch glances over at her and softens, a bit of tension fading even as she runs a hand soothingly over her daughter's head and down her back.

“Periwinkle is the best therapy cat I swear.” Eleanor says cheerfully, as a way of answering any questions. She stands from her crouch and dusts off her hands, brushing some fur off her pink dress. “So, where do we head now?”

“The royal hospital has been contacted.” Nunnally says, brushing tears off her face. “I've called in various people to aid with guarding and keeping people away from the section I'll be putting Onee-sama and Anne. We'll be taking my car.” She glances around and mentally does some counting, giving a firm nod as it comes to a number that apparently is good. “Okay we should be alright. Zero?”

Zero nods, and turns to go. Only to pause at a soft call from Anne. He turns back to her. “Zero...?” She looks around, looks nervous and clutches Periwinkle tighter. “Mama?” Anne glances over at Lelouch. “Is it safe? If Zero's not here...”

Oh, that hurts. She's already turned Zero into a sign of safety, assurance that people won't hurt them. Not that it's too surprising C.C. thinks. She wasn't attacked in Pendragon Palace and most of the time Zero was nearby as he also was guarding Nunnally at the time. Zero broke up the first attack and when he wasn't around at all – he often took guarding shifts inside the house – they got attacked again.

Lelouch glances over at Zero and seems to be weighing something. “I...I think...do you mind carrying Anne for me?” She asks softly, glancing over at the media nearby.

C.C. watches the tension in Zero's shoulders, without the cape not quite as inscrutable. With a heavy sigh, he relaxes and crouches, holding out his hands to Anne. Anne perks up and scoots closer to let him pick her up. C.C. notices how Periwinkle perks up as well, how the blue eyes focus on Zero's hands.

Not fast enough to stop what happens however.

“Ouch!” With a lightning quickness, Periwinkle reaches out and bites one of Zero's hands, digging in deep past the glove into skin.

There is a long, awkward stunned silence. “Periwinkle!” Eleanor scolds, rushing over to remove her cat from Zero's hand. “I am so sorry! He's never been this mean before...don't be mean to Zero!”

“...it's fine.” He manages to grit out, hissing a bit in pain. Milly, watching this, shakes her head and mutters something that sounds vaguely like “Suzaku” and “knew it”.

_'Well, I'm sure if there is any way to confirm suspicions in that regard, it's having a cat treat Suzaku as they always do.'_ C.C. thinks amused, not hiding her grin at the little show being put on.

In time, they manage to keep Periwinkle from trying to tear up Zero – unfortunately requiring removing her from Anne's arms – and Zero picks up Anne, who clings tightly to him. Lelouch stands as well and Black Knights line up around her and Nunnally, protecting them both. C.C. slides in beside her and wraps an arm through hers, giving her a smile.

And so they leave here, C.C. practically feeling the shift in aura, in attitude, about Lelouch vi Britannia and her being alive.

* * *

The whole news is about the Demon Empress again, but with a very different tone than before. The whole Incident – it deserves the capitalization – has shaken up the whole world.

The idea that hating someone that much could lead to you yourself becoming a monster...it's starting to sink in.

Though worse is reports and news drawing attention to similar incidents, all usually around the Zero Day celebration. More than once have men – it's usually men too, rarely women – attacked others for some perceived association with the Demon Empress.

And it's landed the entire world here, shaking and having to wrap their heads around the truth.

_'And it's about damn time.'_ Rivalz thinks somewhat smugly. Scrolling through his feed, looking at various media sites, it's become obvious that less people are willing to just paint Lelouch as pure evil all the time.

Rivalz quickly double checks his own post before sending it out. He waits and soon enough more and more alerts come in, as people check the tags and see the new post involved. Rivalz grins, cracks his knuckles, and sets to answering questions.

After all, if someone posts a picture of you in high school with the Demon Empress and offer to answer any questions about who she was before becoming the Demon Empress, to give your own impressions of her back then, with the world in such a state of mind...

...of course people will come to you for answers.

_'You_ _'_ _r_ _e_ _still my best friend Lucrecia...no, Lelouch.'_ Rivalz smiles slightly. _'I can't fight your battles and I'm barely able to just support people, but I'll do what I can. Anything to keep this movement going forward in the right direction.'_

He pauses and considers the image of Zero getting bitten by a cat he has up, which is quickly reaching a potential meme status due to how out of nowhere it seems to be. _'Right. If I had any doubts they are gone...only_ _ **you**_ _get ill-treated by cats like that Suzaku.'_

Rivalz then turns his attention to answering a question on how he got to know Lelouch and decides the best answer is with explaining chess gambling and the match that got Lucrecia's attention all those years ago...

* * *

Suzaku can't stand it anymore. At least one benefit of Zero becomes clear; arranging for a private one-on-one with the Demon Empress. They hesitate only briefly before getting to work, clearing out a room and making sure no video recordings are made.

Nunnally touches his hand for a moment after hunting him down while he waits for things to happen and after a moment she smiles, before patting his hand and wishing him the best. Again, he has to wonder at Nunnally's ability in that regard.

For now, he's grateful, as Nunnally's command thrown behind him speeds things up and makes absolutely certain no one is around. Not even Anne. She's taken by her aunt, with Milly and C.C. supporting her in keeping Anne happy and feeling safe despite not having Zero directly around.

Suzaku hopes that is enough.

The room they cleared out is an office of some kind. The main paperwork and supplies have been removed, the one who uses it moving temporarily to another place. Lelouch sits down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, avoiding looking at him. Her fingers set up a staccato beat on the nearby desk, before she realizes what she's doing and clasps her hands together.

Suzaku looks at her through the mask of Zero. The cuts and bruises have already faded, which is understandable considering her Code would naturally heal all of her wounds. She's wearing a simple purple shirt and a black skirt with equally black tights underneath. Her shoes are simple, nothing to speak on.

Suzaku still sees her as one of the most beautiful women he's known. That never changed. Even her angry, bleeding, and cursing him out as Zero at the end of the Black Rebellion, even when he blamed her for Euphie's death, she remained beautiful. But he convinced himself she's a poisonous flower, not the woman she really is. The one who wanted, _wants_ , a world that is better, kinder.

The cameras are off. The door is closed and there are no windows.

Suzaku reaches up and removes the mask and watches as Lelouch's face changes. “...you!”

“I'm not here as Zero.” Suzaku pulls down the cloth mask. He can't smile though he wants to, but he kneels in front of Lelouch. “I'm here as Kururugi Suzaku.”

“I thought Kururugi Suzaku was dead.” Lelouch says, trying to play it off, but her violet eyes are swimming with many emotions.

“You know very well that's not actually what you meant when you said I would live out my days with Suzaku dead.” Suzaku tells her and she jerks at that, looking guilty. “You meant for me to find a new life outside of what I did as Kururugi Suzaku, to _live_. You always wanted me to live, right?”

“...you are...cruel.” Lelouch chokes out, not meeting his gaze. Suzaku grasps her hands and tugs a little, making her finally look at him, tears falling from her eyes.

Suzaku knows he's crying too, but he doesn't stop it. Just drinks in Lelouch's face, drinks in her warmth, the knowledge she's _alive_. “Lelouch...I'm very happy you are alive. And...C.C. told me. Everything. I forgive you. I'm sorry. I should have listened before. I should have trusted you.”

“Suzaku!” Lelouch yanks her hands free and steps away. “You...you hate...”

“I don't.” He stands and approaches her, carefully. He reaches out a hand and pushes back a lock of hair, cupping her face, making the frightened Lelouch look at him. “I never did no matter how I tried to convince myself. I was always looking for a way to punish myself, to harm myself, and...convincing myself I hated you was one of the way I hurt myself. Hurt you.”

Lelouch is trembling, shaking, glancing down. “You...”

“Lelouch...” Suzaku leans in, hesitates, letting his breath touch Lelouch's lips. “Tell me you don't want it. Tell me you don't love me. You have to tell me that it's impossible. And you can't lie.”

Lelouch stares at him but does not say anything, her lips softly parting.

Suzaku can feel a frail smile on his face. “Lelouch...”

He leans in. It's gentle, a brief touch but it sends a tingling through his body, spreading from his lips. Lelouch lets out a muffled sound, but relaxes into the kiss, pressing back. Suzaku leans back, breaking it and presses his head to Lelouch's. She is red, a bit of tears still leaking from her eyes. “You...you...”

“I love you Lelouch.” She stills, staring at him with wide eyed shock. “I have for a long time. And more than anything I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy. I want to make things right.” Suzaku steps back and gives her a painful smile. It hurts but it also feels better. “For many, many selfish reasons, I want to be your knight.”

Lelouch stares at him, violet eyes whisking over his form and she stands. Hesitates. “You...idiot!” And leaps forward, letting Suzaku hold her even as she futilely pounds on his chest. “Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!”

“I know.” Suzaku presses his face into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo. “I know.”

Lelouch looks up at him, tears streaming down her face. “How dare you. You are...dammit Suzaku!” And she leans up and kisses him.

Suzaku kisses her back and, for right now, all is right in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a reminder: PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS FIC. Don't think it's not worthwhile. Even just going "kudos!" counts as a comment. I would prefer 1 to 5 sentences at minimum but I'll take any positive comments.
> 
> This is something for FREE that I did in my personal time and I'm now sharing it. Comments tell me more than just me and my friends want this fic. Please tell me you want this fic.
> 
> I, personally at this time, am waiting for the option to shut down kudos so I don't have to deal with that useless spam ever again. Because it tells ME, personally, nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments telling me that yes, yes I should continue posting this! I write for myself and my friends, but it's for you guys - the ones who leave such lovely comments - that I post!
> 
> I was going to link it in last time but well, delays and me being very frustrated that I had to resort to waiting AGAIN. I keep having to do that...anyways, I did a post about my future project "Chronicles of C" on pillowfort which you can find [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/505198). I might change the project name to "Project Revival" honestly...
> 
> Anyways, this is a bit of a transition chapter but it's key to setting up the trial that kicks off in the next chapter...enjoy!

Nunnally smiles, softly, as she watches the news. It's been the first time in weeks she's been able to do so.

“...But when you think on it, it's not that hard to understand. It's been five years and all she's done is live a normal life that entire time.” One newscaster is saying to another. “Her reign was just so well known that it was hard for anyone to see beyond that.”

“True and thanks to that likely one of the worst hate crimes in years happened.” His companion says, frowning a little as she says so. “There isn't any other way to categorize what happened. That was actions born from hatred.”

“To the point a child was harmed! A four year old at that.” The man shakes his head, looking rather downcast. “Attacking anyone is bad in that regard, but to go after a child so young just because of her heritage...”

“The mood about the upcoming trial has changed thanks to his incident. Before, most people weren't very happy with Empress Nunnally's decision in that regard, due to Lelouch vi Britannia's history as the Demon Empress. However in light of recent events, it's very obvious what she wants to do.” The woman with him adds, turning to the camera.

“It is perhaps a silly wish, but we are talking about family.” The first reporter reminds the world. “To give her sister a chance despite all she's done...I know I've let my son come back after doing some terrible things. Nothing as bad as this, but forgiveness is a true virtue.”

“She mourned her when she thought her dead.” The lady newscaster smiles a bit softly at that. “I suppose finding her alive means that, even if she is the Empress of Britannia and has to also deal with her as a criminal, she also doesn't want to push away her sister.”

“And let's not forget her reaction to her after that incident.” The screen shifts to showing a shot of Nunnally half throwing herself into the arms of her sister, being soothed by her as she cries, having been truly scared by the events.

Nunnally closes her eyes in the present and remembers that. Remembers the various reactions and news on social media spreading. Plenty of people are coming out at having spent time with her sister one way or another during her days at Ashford. The memories of that time are still warm and light, enough to make people question if Lelouch is just pure evil.

It's exactly what Nunnally wished for when she choose the hard path of putting her sister on trial. For the world to judge her as a person, not as a monster.

* * *

“Natsumi...” David tugs at her sleeve, not really liking them being here waiting outside the hospital. The amount of guards and protection set up probably doesn't help things.

Natsumi ignores him, standing on her tip toes to keep an eye on the door. Lelouch and Anne are to leave the hospital now. No word on where they will be staying from now on now that their original house arrest location has been revealed to the world. Perhaps go back considering the mood has changed and just put up more security.

Not that Natsumi is interested in that. Her interest lies in trying to get Lelouch's attention. She's got questions and she wants answers. And with her first attempt failing, she's going to succeed on the second! No Black Knights will stop her this time! Or David, he's not dragging her away this time.

Finally the doors open and Lelouch steps out, carrying Anne in her arms. She's flanked by that redhead Black Knight and, curiously enough, Zero himself. Who places himself, Natsumi notices because she's looking for it, like he's her own personal knight. Like the Knight of Zero did once before.

_'Wonder if he realizes he's doing it.'_ But Natsumi is already moving, moving forward and half climbing over a Black Knight. “MARI-CHAN!”

She gets tackled soon after, but Lelouch looks over and spots her, wide eyed.

“Hey! Hands off that's not detaining that's groping!” Natsumi yells at one of the unfortunate Black Knights that touched an “off limits” location, sending him stumbling back and blushing. “MARI-CHAN!” She yells again.

Lelouch is still looking at her, and is nudged by the redhead. She turns to her, seems to say something, then the redhead heads over to Natsumi. “Let her go! She's not a threat.” She calls and stops before Natsumi who is brushing dirt off her skirt. David is whimpering behind her.

Natsumi smiles. “So, I can talk to Mari-chan?” She asks brightly.

The redhead stares at her, then starts laughing. “Oh gosh she's doomed...” She shakes her head, muttering something about someone called Milly, before turning to Lelouch. “Soooo...what do you say?”

Lelouch looks very conflicted, before she finally sighs and glances down at Anne. Then up again at Natsumi. “I suppose so. Just please stop calling me Mari-chan. That's not my name.”

“It's how I knew you.” Natsumi says casually and she knows she's probably on TV at this point, considering the flashing of cameras and the distant sound of a reporter blabbing on. “Marianne Lamperouge...not easy to remember your real name. Besides, Mari-chan is cute!”

Lelouch slaps her free hand into her forehead and Natsumi grins even wider. If she had any doubts it's Mari-chan still, that completely threw any doubts out.

She had a similar reaction when Natsumi insisted on nicknaming her Mari-chan and in the face of _particularly_ stupid customers.

The redhead escorts her over, eyeing her with an amused look as she does so, and Natsumi finally gets to see Lelouch face to face.

She hasn't visibly changed. Still as beautiful as ever, but now she's got a child in her arms. Said child is peering out at her nervously. Natsumi ignores it for now, just makes a note of it. Considering all Anne has gone through, it's fine if she is suspicious of a new face.

“You know, you are the worst person for keeping in contact with.” Natsumi begins and the redhead grins wider even as Lelouch just stares at her. “Sporadic emails and everything. You only kept in contact because I kept bugging you didn't you? And that Cassie...or was it C.C.? Whatever, she would contact me in your place and you always hated that.”

Lelouch stares at her silently for a long time. Then of all things laughs. “Natsumi...you don't change do you?”

“Hm...I might have. But not too much.” Natsumi says cheerfully in response. “You seem to have gone through the most change.”

Lelouch glances over at Anne, running a hand soothingly through her hair. “Anne, this is Natsumi. I told you about her, didn't I?”

“...a friend.” Anne shyly peers out at her and _gosh_ Lelouch made a very pretty and adorable baby.

“Lelouch.” Zero speaks suddenly and Natsumi's gaze snaps over to him. The blank mask is intimidating for sure, makes even Natsumi go quiet in the face of this. “If you wish to speak to someone, this is not an ideal location for it.”

Lelouch pulls a face. “Right. Is Natsumi allowed to come with us?” She asks, not looking over at Zero despite the question obviously directed towards him.

Zero shifts, slightly and Natsumi knows he's looking her over. Wonders what he's thinking.

“I do not believe it will be a major problem.” He finally says and Natsumi sighs in relief.

“Then I guess you are coming with us.” Lelouch manages a small smile at that. “Come on.” She turns and starts walking away.

The redhead nudges her and grins. “I'm Kallen. Kozuki Kallen.”

“Oh! Mikami Natsumi!” She bows quickly and is met with a soft, understanding look.

“Come on. You get to see Pendragon Palace.” At her gaping expression, Kallen sniggers even as she tugs her along, as the Black Knights form a barrier between them and the rest. “Zero and the Black Knights already do a lot of guarding there so it's easy enough to allow for her to be kept there safely too.”

Natsumi nods, mute, and sees the limousine before her. Eyes widen and she can't help bouncing a little. _'This is the greatest!'_

Elsewhere in the crowd, David watching with a wide-eyed look as Natsumi is taken with the rest to the next destination for the Demon Empress and where she will be held until the trial.

“Oi oi oi oi...” David groans, running a hand over his face. “Now what do I tell everyone?”

* * *

Gino bounces a bit, ignoring the sighs from the other knight with him. Whatever, Gino is going to be happy.

After so long, he gets to see Lucrecia again!

Well, actually Lelouch but it's still also Lucrecia Lamperouge he's meeting. After five years quietly mourning her and Suzaku in a way, she's back. And now, under these circumstances, he has the opportunity to actually meet with her.

As one of the remaining Knights of the Round – Nunnally was never interested in adding much and technically Gino is the last one with that title as Nonette moved over to the Glinda Knights – Gino is too important and more valuable in handling other affairs. Like covering for some of the bodyguarding shifts that had to change up due to needing to watch over and protect Lelouch vi Britannia under house arrest.

But now she's being brought to Pendragon Palace! With Gino waiting alongside Empress Nunnally to greet her.

Nunnally coughs delicately into her hands. “Sir Weinberg. Please consider your current duties.” She raises an eyebrow and Gino has the grace to let the embarrassment show on his face, even as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Ahahaha...of course your majesty.” He says, carefully standing up straighter. But the smile is still on his face.

The limousine arrives and guards stationed there pull open the doors, allowing people to come out. Though they were warned about the sudden extra guest, Gino still takes the time to look her over.

Black hair, reasonably long and pulled back into a complex braid with red ribbon. Eyes are brown, warm brown, and she has a bright smile on her face. Quite cute he has to admit. She seems to be taking the whole situation she's found herself in a casual fashion even. Bouncing a little and chattering to Lelouch, who has that odd smile on her face Gino realizes he recognizes.

The smile says she's listening enough to not lose the conversation, but otherwise is just – in her own way – enjoying the company of the person next to her more than the conversation itself.

This Mikami Natsumi is already interesting.

“Onee-sama.” Nunnally wheels herself over and holds out her hands, letting Lelouch squeeze one of them in greeting even as she is still carrying Anne. “Hello Anne.” Nunnally says sweetly and the little girl perks up at seeing her.

Zero is standing nearby and Gino considers the space between him and Lelouch, before his grin gets wider. _'Oh Suzaku you are way too obvious sometimes...'_ Gino muses, happy to see what he's seeing. If he's acting like Suzaku, that means he's not insisting he's dead anymore.

“Heya! Been awhile!” Gino says cheerfully, interrupting the two royal siblings. Lelouch shoots him a glare at that, but Gino's grin widens even further. “Hello Anne, I'm Gino! I know your parents too!”

Anne tilts her head, staring at him in confusion. “You got Princess Luna hair.”

Natsumi snorts at that. “Well, in colour he does...” She muses, giving him a look over and grinning in approval. “Very bright blond hair you got.”

“Ahaha! Yup I do.” Gino bounces a little, meeting her gaze and seeing the sparkle of amusement there. “I got sooo many stories I could tell you about your parents if you like. Good ones.” He says to Anne, making sure his smile is warm and gentle.

Anne seems to consider it and nods, before ducking back down against Lelouch. Lelouch smiles at her, brushing some curls from her face. “You are the same Gino.”

“Not exactly. I've changed I'm sure.” Gino admits cheerfully. His gaze then lands on Kallen who looks like she's experiencing another headache from him. The smile fades a bit, before he turns back to Lelouch. “But I do still like being positive about things. Despite everything, I'm happy to see you again.”

Something warm forms in Lelouch's eyes. “I...rather like seeing you again. You were always a good person, if a touch foolish.” Lelouch smiles at that. “I'm glad to see you doing well.”

“Well, shall we head in? We made arrangements for your stay here.” Nunnally has a mischievous smile on her face and Gino struggles to not share it. By “arrangements” Nunnally means that Lelouch will be sharing her imperial chambers, not that will be well known outside of the palace. Everyone is sworn to secrecy and frankly no one seems upset about it.

He'll do some asking of the maids and such soon enough to be certain, but it's looking to be good. And he knows very well what Nunnally has planned in this regard. Her chambers are very private, out of the way, and one of the few places that Zero can take his mask off in.

Gino can't wait.

* * *

Eleanor stretches out and looks up at the ceiling with a smile. The neatly organized papers have been finished and in the background she can hear the TV. Standing up, she stretches out a bit more, going through some movements of Tai Chi she picked up to handle her long hours at her desk, before walking out of her home office.

Periwinkle looks up, bell tinkling, and darts past her, heading to the living room where Edward is. “Oh! Hello there...you got bored or...oh Elle! I see you escaped from your paperwork.” Edward says with a smile as she enters.

On the screen, someone by the name of Rivalz Cardemonde is being interviewed through a phone call in regards to his school days with Lelouch vi Britannia.

“Think she was ever royalty? Nah, there wasn't anything I would associate with that...well maybe her preference for the sidecar of my motorcycle, but it makes sense to me that she would be uncomfortable with hanging on to a guy she just met at the start. And then I guess she got used to it...”

“So she came across as a normal girl?” The newscaster is asking, as Eleanor drops into the couch and cuddles up to Edward, Edward lifting his arm to wrap around her shoulder. Periwinkle mews and jumps up to Eleanor's lap, starting to purr once she pets him.

“Well, pretty much. I mean, most normal girls don't get into chess gambling right? Or keep beating nobles all the time...never saw her lose a game.” Rivalz continues. “But yeah. Nothing really stood out except that. She just seemed normal and was nice to those she met all the time. Doted on her little sister. Like, really, she spoiled her. I saw Nun—ah sorry I mean Empress Nunnally as more of a princess than I ever saw Lucrecia. Well, Lady Lelouch. Aaah, this is hard sometimes...I knew them as normal people before all this happened.”

“Hm, this does seem to be a theme with the calls we've taken recently...” The newscaster sounds thoughtful. “Still, thank you for the interview Mr. Cardemonde! Is there anything you would like to say, any message you would like to reach someone?”

“Hm? Two I guess. First one is for Lady Lelouch. She still owes me an explanation for everything cause you don't do that to friends, not cool. And second is for Milly Ashford. I'd like to thank her for what she did recently and before for Shirley.”

“I'm sure she got that.” The newscaster actually laughs a little. “Well, we'll be continuing on with our Ashford Interviews! For now, a message from our sponsors!”

As they switch to commercial break, Edward glances over at Eleanor. “So? How is the case going?”

“Much better.” Eleanor says cheerfully. “I'd almost thank those thugs except they are awful, awful people. But now everyone is realizing the truth of things...though to be fair some are wondering about that whole...crazy eye incident.” Eleanor frowns a little at that. “I'll need to talk to Lelouch about that...”

Edward presses a kiss to her forehead. “You can do it. You always can.” He says confidently and she smiles up at him before kisses him herself.

Periwinkle just mews, annoyed with how his “mama” is ignoring him in favour of her boyfriend.

* * *

The pounding of feet is muffled by the thick carpet, even as the guards call for her to wait. But she won't wait. She's had enough of waiting.

The door bangs open and everyone turns. Nunnally lifts a hand to her mouth. “Cornelia! What are--”

Cornelia ignores her, focusing on the person here she came for. An afternoon tea has been set up, and Lelouch is holding a cup in her hands. She stares at her wide eyed, looking a few seconds from dropping the fragile porcelain. Cornelia does not hesitate, walking straight up to her...

...and grabbing her younger sister up in a hug.

Lelouch freezes, dropping the teacup. “Corn...Cornelia?”

“You stupid, stupid, stupid girl!” Cornelia squeezes her tight, half hiding her face in her hair, smelling a sweet lavender and jasmine scent from her shampoo. “How dare you take on everything all by yourself!”

“...wha?!” Lelouch struggles a bit and Cornelia pulls back. Lelouch stares, seeing the tears starting to slip from her eyes. “...Cornelia?”

“I realized it at the end. That was your plan wasn't it? To be a monster so that when you were taken down, everyone would agree to work together.” Cornelia sniffs a little, stepping back a little and rubbing her eyes. “You stupid girl! Did you forget people would miss you?!”

Lelouch is staring at her, shaking. The tea from her shattered cup is soaking into the carpet. The sound of footsteps reveal Zero approaching, hesitating just away from Cornelia and Lelouch. Cornelia takes in a deep breath and whirls, poking him in the chest. “And you! Why the hell did you go along with it? You really are an idiot! You...” Cornelia loses her words for a bit and shakes her head. “What the hell did Euphie see in you?”

Zero stiffens, looking ready to run. Cornelia waves him off. “Don't even dare. Only you could have done what you did then.” Cornelia plants her hands on her hips. “I want answers. Not the answers Schneizel came up with, but words from your own mouths. What happened to cause the SAZ Massacre? What happened Lelouch? You loved Euphie didn't you?”

Lelouch sits down, still shaking and runs a hand over her face. “Yes. I still do.” Lelouch's smile is pale and fragile.

“I'll call for more tea and a replacement cup.” Nunnally says softly, wheeling her wheelchair to the nearby call button. “This is going to take awhile, isn't it?”

Lelouch looks at her hands, then glances back up at Cornelia who sits down across from her, as Zero comes to stand behind her seat, griping the back of the seat. Unconsciously, Lelouch raises her hand and touches his hand. Cornelia just avoids the smile at that, mostly because it's almost reminding her of Euphie as well, turning the sight rather bittersweet.

_'Those two were never that different.'_ Cornelia thinks, sighing a bit. _'Two foolish sisters who were willing to anything to save the world...no actually_ _ **three**_ _. I'm cursed with well-meaning fools of si_ _sters_ _. At least they are better than ones who think they mean well and actually don't.'_ She frowns slightly thinking once again of Schneizel's plans, though the thought of his current condition is another sad thought, as necessary as it was to assure peace.

“Where is Anne?” Cornelia asks instead, making Lelouch jump a little in surprise. “Don't look at me like that,” she scolds, “I want to meet my niece.”

“She's having a nap right now.” Lelouch smiles at her at that. “If...if you stick around I can introduce you to her.”

“I would like that.” Cornelia smiles finally genuinely, as Nunnally returns and gives her a thankful look, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

“So...Onee-sama...about Euphie...what happened?” Nunnally asks softly.

Lelouch takes in a deep breath and clasps her hands before her, trembling slightly before she finally calms. “It actually starts when she first met me as Zero at that hotel hostage situation...I slipped there and despite trying to cover it up, that was when she first got suspicious of who Zero really was...”

* * *

Kaguya is ready to scream and rant, but she's mature enough to avoid it. Still, she can't help glaring out at the gathered UFN Supreme Council, wondering.

_'The list of people who knew where Lelouch was kept is only people in this room and a few others in Britannia. The chosen Black Knights who were put on guard shift.'_ She glances over to see Xingke standing nearby with his arms crossed. He looks up at her and nods. _'And Xingke has that aspect covered_ _while Nunnally will investigate the Britannian side_ _.'_

Which means Kaguya has to set up an investigation into the UFN Supreme Council in regards to who contacted those streamers to arrange for such an attack on Lelouch. None of which has any fun to it, much less joy. All of these people have worked together since Zero Requiem to assure the future is peaceful and bright. Even though they sometimes argue, they still keep at a steady pace towards a better world every day, with every year seeing improvements.

This year, they were meant to finish off the “Free Education Act” that was hampered by Universities complaints around the world and various factions in the governments of treaty members disliking putting more money into that than was already there to have free education up to secondary level. But with the progress of time and careful arguments, showing how easy it is to raise the money and how it pays off splendidly, she would have that act signed off and set into motion around the world.

But instead, she's stuck delaying that to look into who betrayed Lelouch vi Britannia's location.

Kaguya takes in a deep breath and presses the button in front of her, setting off a gentle, continuous chime until everyone quiets and she can remove her hand from the button. “As Chairwoman of the UFN Supreme Council, I now call this meeting into order!”

* * *

Lelouch sips at her morning coffee, quirking an eyebrow as she watches Milly and Natsumi chatting together.

“Is that so? So she's always been that dense...the poor boys!” Natsumi says, setting down her fork on her plate, sticky with maple syrup and covered in half-eaten pancakes.

“Oh yes. The Lamperouge Challenge it was called.” Milly waves a hand in the air as she speaks, shaking her head. “No one ever beat it.”

“...what are you talking about?” Lelouch has to ask. The morning is nice, a bright sunny day, and she keeps a half eye on Anne who is getting help from Sayoko in regards to eating her own meal. Nunnally snorts beside her, flipping through the morning newspaper on her tablet.

“About all those poor boys and girls you broke the hearts of!” Milly says cheerfully.

“...what boys and girls?” Lelouch stares. “I never...what?”

Natsumi and Milly exchange looks while Nunnally giggles. “Onee-sama, you were very popular in school. Not just Shirley liked you.” Nunnally smiles a little sadly in mention of Shirley.

“Uh?” Lelouch blinks. _'That...that isn't so, is it?'_

“You have no idea how much effort went into getting her together with Shirley. _No idea_.” Milly insists, shaking her head. “Honestly! I'm still surprised you managed to have a kid!”

“Well um...I wasn't exactly in my best mind during that...” Lelouch mumbles, glancing over at Zero who is standing nearby. She wonders if he had any breakfast before coming here. Hopes he did. Likely did not considering Suzaku. _'I'll have to force some food on him after this.'_

Milly sniggers at that. “My oh my...Anne is a delight of course.” Milly grins over at Anne, who perks up at the mention of her name and beams at Milly. “Now, that's not the only thing she's massively dense about...”

C.C. sniggers as the conversation continues, happily eating her breakfast pizza and enjoying the happy warmth of the morning.

* * *

Peaceful times never last forever. Lelouch learned that young and it has proven true still. She stares out the window, looking out into the royal gardens. From what she sees, it reminds her of the Aries Villa gardens.

That hurts in various ways, but also is something peaceful and wonderful to look at.

The electronic hum of Nunnally's wheelchair, the slight squeak of the wheels, tells Lelouch who has come up beside her. Lelouch glances over at her, as she sits beside her, joining her at admiring the gardens from the window.

“C.C. told me about Code.” Nunnally says softly and Lelouch sucks in a breath. “Don't worry, not many people know about it. Much less than those who know about Geass even.”

“...I see.” Lelouch isn't sure how else to respond.

“Onee-sama. This trial is to save you. You do deserve punishment, I can't argue against that. Mostly because I know you can't be happy until you have been punished. But you don't deserve the worst punishment you can think of.” Nunnally turns to look at her, purple eyes wide and filled with many emotions. “Of course, this is mostly me being a very selfish little sister. I don't want to lose my big sister again. I want to be able to spend time with you again, to go back to peaceful days.”

“Peaceful days never last for me.” Lelouch says softly, turning to look at the gardens again. “Something happens and I'm thrown back into chaos. But...”

Lelouch breathes in deeply. Looks at the flowers outside. Looks at Nunnally. Considers the palace around her.

And smiles, ever so slightly.

“I'm willing to try to believe. Just a little.” Lelouch says. _'If I can, I'll believe everything you say Nunnally. I owe you at least that much.'_

Nunnally's smile could light up darkness right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the trial begins!
> 
> Comments are necessary for the next chapter to be posted. Put it this way; I can't read minds. I don't know if people like this or not unless you tell me. Kudos are a) a one time deal and b) I can't THANK YOU. Seriously, you might think there was a lot of comments last time, but if you actually look I reply to EVERY good comment. And that sometimes means conversations, which I like. So please comment so I know this is appreciated and I will continue to post happily! It is, in fact, 100% done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to the trial! Thank you all you lovely people for the comments! We are heading into the home stretch of the fic...five more weeks and it's done! Well, five weeks comments depending; I post weekly to ease up the time so people have time to drop comments in. Comment decide IF not WHEN I post!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The day of the trial of Lelouch vi Britannia, former 99th Emperor of Britannia and commonly known as the “Demon Empress” for her actions during her rule, dawns bright and clear. Invisible tension permeates the air, making everyone quiet no matter where they are. Within the headquarters of the UFN, it is just as tense and quiet, but with a lot of people moving around, last minute preparations being handled.

The Black Knights are out in full force, ready to do whatever it takes to keep the trial peaceful and fair.

The jury has been gathered. Twenty-one people from around the world, all carefully interviewed and briefed in regards to this case, have been gathered to fairly judge Lelouch vi Britannia. Everyone knows at this point, per her Defence Lawyer Eleanor Woodsman's press conference held alongside Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, that Lelouch has chosen to plead “guilty” to all the charges.

The members of the jury thus know their task is to take in all evidence, all facts gathered before and perhaps even during the trial, to decide how she should be punished.

A nerve-wracking task to say the least. There is not a single person in the world that did not get effected by the Demon Empress's actions. To the point one of her many actions included bombing the entire government of a country, citing them as refusing to bow to her power, with the Damocles's FLEIJAs before sweeping in with her military forces to install a government of her own choosing to rule it for her. The fact said country had, before, been known to be “invincible” and the only place unconquered by Britannia's might during its years of expansion under Emperor Charles zi Britannia, made that entire incident _the_ reason all basically gave up on defeating the Demon Empress.

Still, the jurors gather together and prepare for the trial of likely the century. The first real trial to be held by the UFN. Daunting a task for anyone involved.

* * *

Lelouch fights to not fidget. The cat in her lap – Periwinkle, forced on her by Eleanor for reasons that went in one ear and out the other – nudges her hand, making Lelouch lift it. She notices it's trembling and bites her lip, even as she sets to petting the cat.

She looks up and up at the grand ceiling of the UFN meeting hall, currently re-organized and re-purposed for the sake of her trial. She remembers the sight of the grand building, seeing the Float Units that are keeping it hovering about the ocean and thus near constantly in the neutral zone between all countries.

_'There are at least five weak points I could see in case of an attack...'_ Lelouch thinks absently, even as the Judge – a black woman of the name Dorothy Reed – bangs on the gavel.

“I now call this trial to order!” Judge Reed declares, making all settle down. The media is not far away, journalists waiting in the benches with recording equipment and cameras all over the place. This is a very public trial. Very few people in the world can avoid it and many won't do so despite everything. All eyes are turned on the trial of the century.

Judge Reed considers the people before her, frowning when she sees Lelouch. Lelouch keeps focusing on Periwinkle and breathing in steadily. She's wearing, as recommended by Eleanor after a long hashing out of options, a simple purple dress with black tights underneath, with small heeled black shoes. A brown jacket is over top and Lelouch has a simple necklace with a butterfly pendant hanging around her neck. Her hair is left loose, only slightly pulled back with a lilac headband to keep it from her face.

“How does the defence plead?” Judge Reed asks, making Lelouch blink. She realizes, to her shame, she forgot to pay attention to the listing of the crimes.

But it's okay. Glancing at Eleanor, it's obvious all the charges laid against her are all the ones that are true and they are legally able to try her for. She nods at the question in Eleanor's eyes, and Eleanor considers her for a moment, before nodding herself and turning to Judge Reed.

“Guilty.” Eleanor's voice rings out in the air and a murmur of whispers start. Certainly it was made known that Lelouch was to admit to her crimes, but having it actually confirmed at the trial still means something. It means that information is true, opens up the possibility that other things spoken of in regards to the Demon Empress is true.

Lelouch swallows and can just see Nunnally sitting nearby, with Anne held in her lap and Zero as ever on guard duty nearby.

Lelouch feels her stomach clench and turns back to face the front as Eleanor begins her speech in regards to her stance on how she wishes Lelouch to be punished.

* * *

Milly is very grateful for the fact her boss took one look at her, and kindly told her to take time off during the trial, removing her from having to cover it. Still, sitting in the audience of the trial, Milly can't avoid it. She refuses to.

_'But at least I don't have to report on it.'_ Milly thinks. _'If I had to, I'm sure I would be in tears within five minutes from the stress.'_

Lelouch is being brought up to the stand to answer questions right now. Milly watches the Prosecutor and narrows her eyes. There is no way people didn't put in the effort to get a good lawyer and this proves it. Jonathan Beckett made a name for himself early on after the end of the war, putting away plenty of criminals and hanger-ons that believed in the Demon Empress's policies or worse Charles zi Britannia's policies. Milly always wondered how genuine he was about it, being as he's not only Britannian but before the dissolving of the nobility, from a high ranking and very wealthy noble family. Perhaps he only cares because it's the best way to regain his wealth and position, because he prefers to have a stable life.

Either way, Milly remembers interviewing him before and something felt off with him; almost slimy.

“Your...highness.” He begins, blue eyes narrowing at Lelouch as he addresses her. “Is that how I should address you?”

“I am no longer royalty.” Lelouch says calmly, meeting his gaze head on. She's still petting that darling Periwinkle of Eleanor's, the cat purring as she speaks. “You need not constrain yourself. Ms vi Britannia would do well enough.”

“Your highness,” Beckett continues, ignoring her words. “Do you mind answering questions in regards to how your daughter, Anne Euphemia Lamperouge, came to be?”

Lelouch narrows her eyes for a moment, considering him. “No. I do not.”

Beckett smiles, smugly. “How exactly did she come to be? It has been confirmed that Kururugi Suzaku was her father. How long did you have such a relationship with him?”

Lelouch actually smiles. “Well, actually—Periwinkle quiet.” She scolds the cat lightly, who is purring loudly and making it hard for people to hear. “My relationship with Kururugi...Periwinkle!” She lifts up the cat, still purring loudly and gives him a disapproving look.

Periwinkle boops her nose. Lelouch struggles not to laugh but a few giggles slip free. “Goodness me...Eleanor, do you mind taking back your cat?”

Eleanor laughs and stands, carefully taking Periwinkle from Lelouch. The Siamese Cat mews pitifully and gives a longing look over at Lelouch, who ignores the cat from now on, turning her attention back to Beckett.

“My relationship with Kururugi Suzaku was never more than friends. He was my personal Knight as Empress.” Lelouch's smile fades away as she speaks. Milly's eyes briefly dart over to Zero but nothing of course shows from him. “The night that resulted in Anne was...a dalliance.”

“A dalliance?” Beckett repeats, looking thrown off. “Reports speak of you often in private speaking to Sir Kururugi. And let us not forget you raised him up to be your equal in status as Knight of Zero. And yet you claim a mere dalliance.”

“Raising him up to the position of Knight of Zero served a purpose in binding him to me as my Knight and granting him the absolute authority he required within the Holy Empire of Britannia, especially as Japanese.” Lelouch calmly rebukes him. “As for the private conversations, they were just that. Private conversations in regards to strategy and our plans.”

_'I don't doubt that was true.'_ Milly muses. She knows very well how dense Lelouch is in regards to romance. And already grilled her in regards to how that happened herself. It's exactly as Lelouch said. A dalliance, a bit of her being foolish and young for a time.

“And how did this...dalliance happen?” Beckett asks, still trying to find a weak point in Lelouch here. “After all, I find it hard to believe Sir Kururugi only spent a _single_ night in your bedchambers. He did have such a relationship with Princess Euphemia, seducing her into making him her knight despite how ill-advised that was. One knows very well how that ended.”

It is silent for a long moment. More than a few gasps go up as they realize what is being implied there.

“Jonathan Beckett I do believe you should not speak ill of either of them.” Lelouch is frosty, terrifying even. Her gentle demeanour, her regular appearance, suddenly vanishes as a glare over takes her features. “Sir Kururugi did, indeed, love Princess Euphemia. And she him. But that was certainly not the only reason he was made her Knight.”

Beckett pales, sweating a little under her glare. “I...understood.” He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing as he does so. “But still the point remains--”

“We had a little too much wine to drink that night.” Lelouch waves it off with a flick of her fingers. “So I suppose you can add _underaged drinking_ to the list of my charges.”

There is a pause, Beckett staring at her as more than a few giggles come forth from the audience as Lelouch's words register. After everything she's done, underaged drinking is nothing! And yet, at the same time, it's a sobering reminder of how young Lelouch really is. She's only **23** this year.

“Is there any other questions you wish to ask?” Lelouch raises an eyebrow, violet eyes drilling into Beckett's own eyes.

“Aah...no. That will be enough.” Beckett nervously steps down and away. “That is it for my questions to Lelouch vi Britannia for now.”

Lelouch settles back in her seat and watches him go, a suspicious look on her face. Milly gets a prickle there, wondering what that expression means.

It's not a good one, that's for sure.

* * *

There is an odd feeling in the air, a sense of tension that Nunnally can't ignore. She's just watching, listening to people argue back and forth, bring up details of what Lelouch has done, brought in various people to tell of how they were impacted by her sister's policies.

She can see the mood shift, people murmuring and uncertain. The jurors discuss things often with each other, especially during brief breaks like this one. Nunnally feels vaguely sick and looks down at her lap. Anne was taken away, sent to be in the personal care of Sayoko, Jeremiah, and Anya. Kallen takes over Sayoko's shift of guarding her, watching worriedly as the trial progresses.

Despite all the preparations made, it's not looking good. Avoiding even a prison sentence would be hard and Nunnally knows they, rightfully and understandably, would prefer to lock Lelouch vi Britannia away and thus be able to forget about her.

And the death penalty is still on the table. Nunnally can never forget that. As scary as that is, especially knowing that her sister would live despite that but would lose Anne, who she uses as a means to stay sane and keep some will to live, and the consequences of that...

It is not just for her sister, Nunnally knows that. Is that what Lelouch felt, when she stepped forward as Zero? That what is good for her, for Nunnally, is also good for the rest of the world? Is that how it starts, selfishly and then you see more and more reasons why what you fear for those you care for also applies to the rest of the world?

Nunnally wants to be able to ask her sister these questions. She wants to spend time with her sister, to be able to laugh and enjoy tea with her. Even though the circumstances were horrible, the past few weeks where Lelouch stayed at Pendragon Palace in her own chambers was bliss. It was rather like how it was back in Ashford, except now Nunnally can see. She can truly enjoy the pictures shared and see her sister's smile.

But that also means helping the world, she thinks. Nunnally does her best, but she knows it's all the advisers, the people unknowingly prepared for her by Lelouch, those few under Geass like Schneizel too, Zero even...these all exist thanks to Lelouch, allowing Nunnally the capability to truly rule a good chunk of the world. To be the Empress of Britannia that never existed before her, what _Lelouch_ should have been.

Nunnally knows this world can't forever remain as it is. The Zero Day “celebrations” getting nastier, the few whispers and grumbles still over Britannia, the Chinese Federation, even how poorly the E.U. handled things. All these people trying to make things better but also it's not easy. Even when you want to help the world, you can have different opinions. Nunnally has learned that these past five years.

Lelouch could be the catalyst to get the world moving forward again, Nunnally knows it. It's her sister after all. The original Zero who started all of this, who sacrificed so much to assure the future. Even her own happiness and dream.

Nunnally glances over at Zero and reaches out a hand, lightly squeezing it. “What can we do?” She asks him.

“Zero cannot do anything.” He answers softly and Nunnally wonders at that, at the sensation from his hand.

Is Kururugi Suzaku about to make another decision? She doesn't know but she wants to believe.

Wants to believe in miracles.

* * *

Eleanor eyes her opponent across the way suspiciously. He has a good reputation, Beckett does. If Eleanor didn't have what experience she did with him, she would buy it too.

_'Very glad Eddy isn't here.'_ Eleanor thinks, though she also wishes he was. But Edward is likely to punch this guy at some point after being taunted long enough.

Eleanor pulls a face, and turns back to the current witness. Reasonably young, having been assigned a servant in Tokyo Palace during the reign of the Demon Empress. Speaking on what happened while he was employed there.

_'She certainly made it clear she was harsh but...'_ Eleanor frowns, a bit confused. It's not the first time. _'A lot of what she did was mainly being rude and acting rather like other nobles had. She never did something_ _ **truly**_ _cruel to anyone she employed.'_

The more Eleanor looks into the Demon Empress reign, the more confused she gets. It doesn't ring true, especially in comparison to the character reports of her time in Ashford and how she is now. _'I'm almost tempted to say she was insane or was in a very bad mental state during this. This happened after the believed death of Nunnally vi Britannia during the first unleashing of FLEIJA in Tokyo after all...'_

Eleanor pushes that thought aside and stands, heading to the young man to ask her questions now that Beckett is done.

Hopefully with just a few questions Eleanor can push things back in Lelouch's favour. Even as she begins, Eleanor can't shake the feeling there is something very big they are missing. Something that would change the entire dynamic of this trial.

* * *

Nina wonders sometimes what she feels, watching this trial. Watching everything unfold. She's called Milly, asked her a few questions on what she knows. Even so, Nina can't make up her mind on what she feels.

She remembers Ashford that's for sure. Remembers how much fun it was, remembers Lucrecia Lamperouge. She might have had a bit of a crush on her, though nothing much. Not like how Shirley felt for her.

Not like how Nina still feels in a way about Princess Euphemia.

Nina watches as the reporter on screen explains the process of the trial to the viewers, watching as a recess is called and everyone slowly splits up, leaving the courthouse. She sees Lelouch being focused on, sees her talking to that lawyer of hers – one with a ridiculous love for pink – and then speaking to Nunnally as she approaches her, a soft look on her face as she speaks to her sister.

That hasn't changed. It certainly hasn't.

Nina leans back, closing her eyes. “I still don't think I've forgiven her.” Nina says out loud to the quiet of her apartment. “I don't think I can. Not for Princess Euphemia.”

She opens her eyes. “But she helped me make up for the FLEIJA, arranged for my care after her death. Arranged for me to be able to live the life I live now...” Nina has a good job thanks to the preparations Lelouch made, is in the clear in regards to the FLEIJA and has no fear of people seeking her to create more FLEIJA again. Not after how the Demon Empress ruled them through fear of the FLEIJA, not after all those who died in Pendragon to it and the few others who got blasted into nothing by the Damocles's power.

Nina still works on the theories behind FLEIJA. Even as destructive as it is, Nina wants to believe some good can still come from it. Her work into it has found some fruit; a potential way to artificially create Sakuradite. That kind of thing would greatly change the world and Nina hopes it would be for the better.

“But what about you now Lelouch?” Nina asks herself and she's not sure. The daughter she has, the name she gave her, makes Nina wonder a lot. There were a lot of secrets Lelouch kept to herself, that she intended to take with her to the grave.

But now, can she do that? Will the secrets come out? What will they be, what will happen?

_'What will become of this world?'_ Nina silently asks herself as she stands and sets to making herself a snack and tea. The trial won't end any time soon and likely will drag on for days. But she has to keep watch on it. A lot of the world is watching and Nina is no different from those people.

There are a lot of questions and the only answers might be found by paying close attention to what is revealed during the trial of the Demon Empress, of Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

Jonathan Beckett might be currently under a lot of pressure. Especially with the Prime Minister of Japan glaring at him. Ohgi Kaname is quite the popular leader, having been previously part of the Black Knights. He's not the only world leader glaring down at him, but he's the one right in front of his face.

“What exactly were you blathering on about? I thought we agreed to ignore the fact she has a child.” Ohgi says, anger infusing his every word.

“Well...I was ignoring the child.” Beckett flinches as another grumble comes from another person here. “Look, I was just checking something! The timing doesn't fit.”

Ohgi pauses. “The timing?”

“Yes! She claims she had a dalliance with Sir Kururugi. But her daughter's birthday doesn't match! That means she's lying under oath! She likely had some kind of artificial insemination going on, perhaps her plan for continuing her line. Something like that. Sir Kururugi had quite the reputation after all and she obviously trusted him to make him her personal knight and lover!” Beckett blurts out, snapping his mouth shut at the curious look on Ohgi's face.

He's not sure what it means.

“ _Yes_...that's true. Kururugi Suzaku died two months before the Demon Empress's assassination.” Ohgi muses to himself. Beckett watches as the other men and women in this room consider it, the current President of England in particular looking thoughtful.

“So, you will reveal her lying under oath...would that be enough to assure execution?” Ohgi has to ask.

“Truthfully...no. But it's a start. It brings into question other things she's said. How much is fact or fiction. It opens things up and allows me to convince the jury to lean towards that sentence.” Beckett wipes his face down with his handkerchief. “Now...good leaders, Prime Ministers and Presidents, I dearly need the time to prepare my next argument. Excuse me.”

Ohgi is silent for a time, then nods. “Very well. Go do what you need to do. You are being paid handsomely for this, we all put in the word to have you be the prosecutor for this case. Don't fail us.”

Beckett hastily bows. “Of course, of course.” And quickly scrambles out of that room, taking a deep breath once he's free.

_'I might have taken on something too big for me to handle...no no. I can definitely do this.'_ He shakes his head, adjusting his tie. “I win my cases. I do that.” He mutters to himself, as he starts making his way down the hallways. “One way or another, I win.”

* * *

Lelouch's bad feeling is growing. Ever since Beckett made a point of focusing on her relationship with Suzaku and Anne, Lelouch has noticed he's been quieter. He didn't push as hard on other aspects of things – including how one ex-servant tried to claim she sexually harassed him, something quickly proven false – to make him win the cast. Instead, he seems fairly confident he has the means to win this case in his favour.

_'But why?'_ Lelouch wonders, tapping a finger on the table in front of her before forcing herself to stop. _'What did he get from that that makes him think he can win it with just that?'_

Violet eyes blink, as she realizes where her thoughts have been taken. _'When did I start believing we could win this case?'_ Lelouch can't think of when, but it's there. The hope flickering in her chest, that she won't have to lose Anne at the end of this. When did Nunnally's optimism rub off on her? Or is it something else?

_'When did I start wanting to win this case?'_ Lelouch tries to think of why, but can't recall anything in that regard. What changed? How did she change? Did someone else change her? What event made her change her mind, even ever so slightly, about what future she hopes for? Before, she could convince herself to be satisfied that no one would let Anne be hurt for being the daughter of the Demon Empress and the White Reaper.

Now, Lelouch wishes to remain with her daughter. Wishes to be able to spend time with her friends. With _Suzaku_.

Beckett has stepped forward. The smirk on his face makes Lelouch scowl, not liking the gleam in his eye. “Your highness...”

“I distinctly recall requesting you not refer to me as such.” Lelouch interrupts him, glaring at him.

Beckett ignores her. “Your highness. You said that a dalliance is the reason why your daughter was born. Just a bit of...youthful indiscretion, yes?”

“Yes.” Lelouch bites out, still glaring at him. Beckett ignores her, or the looks from the audience.

“Could he be even more of a dick about things?” That, from Milly, makes the courthouse twitter, and Beckett to flush. “All she asked was to not be referred to as royalty, he got wax in his ears?”

Beckett coughs. “I ask this because your daughter was born hm...around eight months after your assassination, yes?”

Lelouch freezes. _'Dammit!'_ It's easy to forget, knowing the truth, but officially Suzaku is dead at the time Anne was conceived. She's not the only one to realize it, Nunnally clenching her fists as that is revealed.

_'I'm not lying, but...I can't reveal Zero Requiem. No way. I did that for the world. No matter what...I can't explain that.'_ Lelouch is tense, mind racing. There is no way to avoid this. Beckett is about to throw everything into question--!

A footstep. Another. Calmly, walking forward and making everyone fall silent. He's been quiet the entire time, staying back by Empress Nunnally. But they did not forget them. How could they?

He is Zero after all.

Lelouch stares, trying to understand this, as Zero approaches the podium.

“Zero? Do you have something to say?” Judge Reed leans forward, looking curious.

For a moment, he taps his mask and then nods. “I have quite a lot to say.”

Lelouch can feel her heart stop. _'No!'_

* * *

It's something that has plagued his mind ever since the attack. What can Zero do here?

Zero exists to keep the peace. To encourage people to push forward to a better world. That's why Lelouch passed on the mask; to give a symbol to contrast the symbol of hatred that is the Demon Empress. To strike her down and pave the way for a gentle world.

But that's not what Suzaku wants. The truth is he's a rather selfish person. He cares for people yes, but Suzaku finds that his own needs, his own heart, tends to dictate what he wishes to do. If he was less selfish, Suzaku wouldn't have ignored Euphie's final request. Wouldn't have let his anger and grief overwhelm him and keep him from thinking objectively about the SAZ Massacre.

Before, Suzaku went with Lelouch's plan. What else could he do? She offered him a way to kill her – something he thought he wanted but truly didn't – and atone at the same time. For Kururugi Suzaku to die and the world to start to fix itself, propelled by the emotions of dealing first with the Demon Empress with no hope and then suddenly hope itself incarnating as Zero to save them from the Demon.

But thanks to C.C., Lelouch did not die.

“I have a quite a lot to say.” He says and he means it. He's silent for a time. “I must ask the assembled, who do you think Lelouch vi Britannia is?”

The question makes people pause, murmuring in confusion. “I suspect most will answer with her being the Demon Empress.” He continues and he glances over and sees Lelouch frozen. _'Ah. Of course you realize what I'm about to do. I won't apologize. I'm a selfish jerk after all.'_

“As Zero, I am meant to be distant, to speak objectively on things. To not be personally involved.” Suzaku taps the mask again. “This mask speaks of someone remote, someone more a symbol than a person. My job is to ensure peace. One way or another, that is my job.”

“...this has nothing to do with the Demon Empress.” Beckett snaps and then flinches back at his slip.

“Do you really think so?” Suzaku smiles a little behind the mask and lifts his hand up.

“Out of the way!” Lelouch is moving, trying to get to him. Guards get in her way, trying to pull her back. “Zero, don't you dare--!”

“I am not that selfless Lelouch.” He says calmly, meeting her head on. “You know that well.”

The dismay, pain on her face hurts. But he knows what Beckett was to do. What they wanted to do. Lelouch would die or be imprisoned if he succeeds. It would destroy her, but not kill her, and that is the worst part of it all. It would only be a matter of time before she spirals back down into a destructive path, the same kind of path that led to Zero Requiem.

Suzaku is tired of having to fight friends. Of just standing by and doing nothing.

“I said **move out of my way**!” Lelouch snaps out, eyes flashing red and the guards step back, compelled by Geass, and Lelouch reaches the podium where Zero is.

But too late. The mask is unlocked and is lifted from his head. Silence. Utter silence, even as Lelouch grabs his arm and struggles to make him stop. But she's weaker than him, always has been; everyone is weaker than him.

“How...how...why?!” Lelouch demands, tears springing up in her eyes. “You...you!”

“I told you.” Suzaku says, pulling down the cloth mask as the identity of Zero is revealed to the whole world watching, the courthouse silent and everyone just staring in shock and horror. “I'm not as selfless as you Lelouch. I'm sorry. But I don't want to lose you. No matter the cost.”

Tears just pour down Lelouch's face as Zero Requiem begins to crumble around her, as the courthouse erupts into screaming and confusion as they all register just who Zero is.

That Kururugi Suzaku is not dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another cliffhanger...I love those a little too much.
> 
> (also yes that "invincible country" is a reference to that bullshit in the re;surrection movie. come on a damn SECRET ORGANIZATION makes way more sense to avoid Lelouch and the freaking Damocles; especially if blowing up a country can be done in a way to continue painting Lelouch as a demon)
> 
> Well, comments! Lovely and appreciated! You got a week to drop in something nice in here so have fun and don't worry too much! You guys have been AWESOME the last two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee! Thank you all for the comments last time! Please keep it up!
> 
> And we are now in the final stretch. The last five chapters I wrote in January, though I finished the last one in Februrary due to a bit of a "schedule slip" since I was juggling some other things at the same time. The story comes to a close soon enough...I hope you all enjoy it, as cheesy as it gets at times. I wanted a happy ending so a happy ending it is!
> 
> As a bit of trivia I don't think I have shared, I see the Japanese VA of fem!Lelouch being Nana Mizuki. English VA is the wonderful Marisha Ray. Though Johnny Yong Bosch and Jun Fukuyama would make appearances as Zero.

There is nothing but shock. Horrified shock as the world reels.

Zero, the one who saved the world from the Demon Empress, is actually Kururugi Suzaku. The infamous Knight of Zero, the White Reaper.

“Suzaku...” Lelouch is crying, silently and continuously, looking at Suzaku's face. The courtroom is in chaos, Judge Reed too slack jawed in horror to pound her gravel to bring things to order.

Suzaku cups her face, gently and wipes the tears from her eyes. Then he grabs the mic. “It was under her orders.”

Silence slowly fills the room, as that echoes throughout the courtroom.

“Wha...what?” Beckett is staring, horrified. His whole line of enquiry, the suspicion of Lelouch lying, has turned to dust with the reveal Kururugi Suzaku is _not dead_.

“Her orders.” Suzaku looks sad, closing his eyes. “I was to fake my death and become merely Zero, killing the Demon Empress. A Zero Requiem.”

“He's not lying.” Nunnally's soft words carry with the aid of another mic she snagged. Kallen is staring at Suzaku but not in shock like the rest. She instead looks like she's happy, pleased with what he's done. No matter the chaos this causes the world.

Nunnally wheels up and breathes in deeply. “I found out after. That my sister planned it all out. A way to break the cycle that the world was trapped in. To make us absolutely hate war, to hate the way things had been before. She planned to die knowing her reputation would remain that of a Demon.” She swallows and closes her eyes. “I knew.”

“So did I!” Lloyd suddenly stands from the audience and waves his hand in the air, even as Cécile protests his actions from beside him. Suzaku hadn't known he was even _here_. “I was ordered, along with others, to, er, 'defect' as it were, at the end of the Battle of Damocles so as to not be dragged down with her. Only Sir Jeremiah remained officially on her side.”

“This...you...?” Eleanor looks between the two of them. Then suddenly laughs, a bit crazily. “You know, this would have been better for me to know before hand. As your defence lawyer.”

“I'm guilty as she is.” Suzaku says softly, turning back to look at her. “In regards to my many crimes...” He takes in a deep breath and bows to the assembly, to the jury. “I also ask for judgement. For I have done a great many things that were wrong.” He straightens and has a wry look on his face. “But unlike her, I cannot claim that I truly had good intentions.”

And the world changes once more.

* * *

“This is true?” Judge Reed is staring at her, stunned. Lelouch wants to deny it but there is no reason anymore. Not even with Nunnally stepping forward to confirm it.

_'Why? It was fine...I was fine...the world...the world needs peace more than anything...'_ Lelouch swallows and nods. “Yes.” Her voice is quiet but it carries. “There...there were many reasons for it. But I didn't see any other method at the time working. All my other options...” Lelouch trials off and sighs. “It doesn't excuse anything. No matter my intentions, many people were hurt, died, or suffered as a result of my actions. That is the truth. It doesn't change anything about this trial.”

“It does.” Suzaku's voice is soft, squeezing her hands. “I am just as guilty. If not more so.” Suzaku looks around at the array of people in the courthouse, all of them stunned. “So many people...I deserve to answer for my crimes just like you Lelouch.”

“I knew as well.” Xingke stands, drawing attention to himself. “Quite a few found out what was really planned in the aftermath. There are...” He hesitates, glancing over at Lelouch. “There is a _history_ between the Black Knights and Lelouch vi Britannia.”

“Xingke!” Ohgi snaps, only stopped from doing further by his wife, by Villetta, placing a hand on his arm and shaking her head. He slowly sits back down, still trembling with rage.

“I call for a recess.” Eleanor says suddenly. “We all need time to come to terms with this new information.”

“True...” Judge Reed closes her eyes in thought, then opens them again. She bangs her gravel, once, twice. “I call for a recess for the rest of the day. The trial will resume tomorrow at 13 hours.”

And that will have to be enough, Lelouch sagging against Suzaku and hiding her face in his shoulder even as he soothes her. Even as the whole truth looks to be coming out of the cracks and she has no clue how the world will react.

* * *

Natsumi feels like the ground dropped under her feet. Certainly she suspected, certainly she guessed at a lot.

But to have it confirmed? And in this matter to boot? It's unbelievable! Utterly unbelievable!

“That...that just happened, did it?” David murmurs, looking as lost as she is. Sitting in the small hotel room they are sharing on what is normally David's bed, watching on TV the trial while eating pizza.

“...Yeah. Yeah it did.” Natsumi takes in a deep breath. “What now?”

“What now...I guess Zero...no Kururugi Suzaku also goes on trial.” David rubs a hand over his face. “I can't believe it...but I believe it...why did he do it though?”

“I thought it was obvious.” Natsumi smiles, gently, remembering how Suzaku looked at Lelouch as he revealed himself to the world. “He loves Mari-chan. And he said it himself, he's too selfish to stand back and let her fall for the sake of world peace again.”

“...I'm almost jealous.” David laughs. “You knew I thought she was nice and pretty, right? But I couldn't do that if I was like in Kururugi's position. I guess that's the difference between love and a crush.”

“Love...what was it that movie said? That love, true love, is putting someone's needs before your own...” Natsumi lets herself fall back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Mari-chan loves the world that much then. She loves it enough to put it before herself. It's rather amazing. But also not normal or healthy I think.”

David snorts. “I think you are right...”

“I once thought Mari-chan was the kind to kill herself to save others. And it's true.” Natsumi sits up again and reaches for another slice of pizza. “The question is if everyone else will realize it yet. She's not wrong that she did wrong but...for the sake of a better world...what wouldn't you do, if you really, really truly wanted to change the world?”

“I don't know.” David answers after a pause. “But...I wonder now...” David is frowning, considering something. “Who was the first Zero? How does Lelouch have a connection to the Black Knights?”

“...I guess we'll find out tomorrow.” Natsumi reaches for the remote and shuts off the TV which is just made up of people trying to come to grips with the new information. There is nothing to be gained by watching except more nerves.

Natsumi rather turn from that and pray for the best than make herself sick with worry.

* * *

Milly picks up the phone on the third ring, once she gets over her shock over the one calling. “Rivalz?”

“There you are Milly! And yes, it's me.” His voice is a bit staticy but familiar to her. Milly smiles unconsciously. “Took me long enough to find your new number...honestly you forgot to tell me it!”

“Whoops.” Milly can't help feel the burn of shame there. She had forgotten to give him her updated phone number when she changed providers. “But now you do have it!”

“Only because I got tired of waiting...think I should come over from Japan?” Rivalz asks her. “I mean with what is going on and all...I can't believe Suzaku revealed himself like that.”

Milly blinks. “You knew it was him?”

“I thought it might have been for the longest time. Like, I've seen him in gym classes and his reputation didn't come out of nowhere. It was that cat biting him that confirmed it though.” Rivalz sounds a bit frazzled. “Really I'm always on the sidelines...I'm starting to really hate it.”

Milly bites her lip. Rivalz really is. He's the only one who did absolutely nothing during the events five years ago, six years ago even. It can't be pleasant. Milly has enough of an influence on things as a reporter to be somewhat involved, but Rivalz? He's just another worker in Japan, though from all reports he's doing good there.

“I don't think you could arrive until after the trial but...I could pull some strings to get you a ticket then.” Milly offers him. “We could catch up and talk. And I'll get you a meeting with Lelouch and Suzaku...if they are still around.” Milly sits down at that, staring blanking into the vanity's mirror. The edges are covered in sticky notes on various things she needs to work on or remember to be available for. But Milly knows most will past the point she can do anything with them, due to the trial and everything.

“Shit yeah. You are right. But I'll take you up on it.” Rivalz says softly. “I want to be friends again.”

Milly feels like she got stabbed with a knife made of pure guilt. Rivalz was always the one there and always the one forgotten. It didn't even impact her life to lose contact with him three years ago. What does that say about her?

“I have been a crappy friend, haven't I?” Milly muses out loud, closing her eyes. “Yeah let's...let's try again shall we?”

“...that sounds good.” Rivalz's voice is gentle and suddenly Milly can't believe she forgot so much how nice it was to hear from him.

“So, what has been going on with your life? Outside of the crazy everyone has been dealing with?” Milly asks and settles in for a nice long chat with an old friend, a fond smile on her face. She considers a visit to Japan will be in order soon.

She hasn't visited Shirley's grave in three years. She really has cut herself off from her friends. Perhaps she'll ask Nina to come with her, the only person she's had some semi-regular contact with. And, with a little luck, she'll be able to drag Suzaku and Lelouch with her.

Milly hopes for a better future. That's what she can do now, with everything crumbling around the world as all the deception and lies done to change it come out in the open.

* * *

The delicate ornament smashes with a loud crash against the wall. “What the hell was that???!” Ohgi screams in the room, heaving in deep breaths. “He's ruined everything! Kururugi Suzaku is dead and gone! He should stay dead!”

“...Kaname--” Villetta flinches back as Ohgi whirls on her.

“Why aren't you upset? That demon should die! We will not be safe until she's dead and buried once more! This time for good.” Ohgi sends the papers on the desk flying off, making the pictures on the desk fall and crash to the ground, cracking the glass screens. “The world is not safe until she's gone! This will ruin everything!”

“Kaname...” Villetta looks at him with wide eyes, uncertain of how to approach him in this state. “You can't...the truth is bound to get out now. You should just--”

“Just what? Let the demon wreck the world again??? I won't stand for it!” Ohgi snarls at her. “This should have been handled long before! There is no reason for a trial, everyone knows she's guilty! Just hang her and get it over with!”

Villetta swallows but says nothing, just watches her husband with worried eyes. _'When...when did you get so unreasonable?'_ She wonders silently, glancing at the door and hoping their children will not wake at the noise.

She doesn't want them to see their father like this.

* * *

Nunnally knows why Cornelia is here, giving her a rather disappointed look. Nunnally sighs, wheeling herself out in front of Cornelia instead of behind her desk. She glances longingly at the door that leads to her bedchambers, but turns her attention to her half-sister anyways.

After some hours of dealing with calls and doing a quick press conference on what she said in the courthouse, Nunnally really doesn't want to deal with more but she rather handle it before bed.

_'Better for Cornelia to not go to bed upset.'_ Nunnally muses.

“Nunnally, why did you support Kururugi in his reveal?” Cornelia asks, straight to the point as ever.

Nunnally sighs. “I'm tired you know? So tired of my sister being painted as only black. Even with the Incident, most only were considering her having changed from being pure evil thanks to her daughter. My sister wasn't the villain and you know it Cornelia. It was the world that forced her into that position and I don't want it to do it again. Not to her, and not to others.” Nunnally says firmly but softly.

Cornelia deflates, looking pained but resigned. “You are too much like Euphie Nunnally. You really are. You and Lelouch both are going to drive me sick with worry you know? This isn't going to be easy, though Kururugi Suzaku is legally dead he's revealed himself enough that well...he's going to take the same punishment as your sister. You know that could end in disaster.”

“I know. But there are still a few cards left to play.” Nunnally tells her softly. “The Zero Requiem is only the tip of the iceberg in proving my sister did what she did trying to better the world, as awful as it would be in the process.”

“...you don't mean??!” Cornelia falls silent as Nunnally nods, firmly and without hesitation in her eyes. “...this is going to be quite the event. You don't know for sure what this will do to the world, to have the Zero Requiem revealed in full.”

“I know enough that lies don't help much. The Zero Requiem was not entirely the wrong choice at the time. The principals behind it remain true. That humanity will choose the path of goodness, of equality and justice, over a hate filled path.” Nunnally smiles, softly and sadly. “I know very well we can do horrible things, no matter how kind we are. **I** have done horrible things even. But I also know that we can strive to be better...and I know that hatred, no matter what form it takes, is wrong.”

“You are so optimistic.” Cornelia smiles a little at that. “I can only hope you are not proven wrong in the end. But...I can help.” Cornelia is silent for a time, then nods. “Yes. I can help. I just hope it's enough.”

“Me too.” Nunnally lets a little of her uncertainty show. “This is getting more and more delicate. And so many things kept hidden come forth. But there is one lie we cannot reveal...” Her eyes go hard.

“We must conceal Geass from the world.” Cornelia says for her and Nunnally nods. “There are ways to hide it for sure, thanks to the Geass Order.” She muses out loud. “But some of it will come out. Are you ready for it?”

Nunnally's hands fist, scrunching up her dress. “...yes. As ready as I'll ever be.”

That will have to be enough. She prays it will be enough.

* * *

Entering this section of the palace feels different. Walking around anywhere feels different. He's no longer Zero, he's back to being Kururugi Suzaku.

Even as people now look at him in fear and confusion instead of awe, Suzaku prefers it. He prefers to be considered as a man, even a wicked one, over something as untouchable and sacred as Zero. It was never truly him in the end.

Still, this is more nerve wracking. Because here...

“I'm home, Anne.” Lelouch says softly as they enter the rooms in use by her and her daughter right now.

...here is where Anne is. Where his daughter is.

He's nervous. How can he not be? After all this time and he finally will be approaching his daughter as her father. He doesn't know what she will think of him, at finding this out.

“Mama!” Anne runs out, hugging Lelouch's leg before she laughs and bends down to return the hug. “You are good yes? No pain?” She looks worriedly at Lelouch as she picks her up, considering her looks.

Then she looks behind her. “...!? Who is that?”

Suzaku smiles awkwardly at her, as Anne looks him over. He's still wearing the Zero outfit – though is more than ready to change out of it for good this time – so it's only a matter of time...

“Where Zero's mask?” Anne asks, looking adorably confused.

Lelouch gives a pained look, glancing over at Suzaku. “That is...he's not Zero anymore sweetie. He put away the mask.”

“But he's Zero? I thought...uh?” Anne doesn't understand. She likely won't for a few years.

“I'm Suzaku.” Suzaku finally says softly. “Kururugi Suzaku.”

Anne stares at him, mouth open wide. “...Papa?”

Lelouch gasps a little. “Who...who told you?”

“Aunt Nellie did. She said that's Papa's name...are you Papa?” Anne is staring at Suzaku with wide eyes, squirming a little in Lelouch's arms.

“Yes.” Suzaku answers softly, smiling sweetly at her. “I'm your Papa. That's why...that's why I don't want to be Zero anymore. So I can be with Mama and you.”

Anne is silent for a long time, then squirms until Lelouch lets her down. Slowly, ever so slowly, she steps towards Suzaku. Suzaku about holds his breath, looking over at Lelouch who looks concerned, uncertain of Anne's reaction.

Anne bursts into tears and runs at him, hugging him tightly. “Papa! Papa is home!”

Suzaku drops to his knees and gently holds her, soothing her, tears falling from his own eyes. “Yes...yes that's right...Papa is home.” He looks over at Lelouch, who is watching with fresh tears in her own eyes. “I'm not leaving. No matter what. I'm not leaving ever again.”

* * *

Eleanor knows many things by the time the trial resumes. Including some of the biggest secrets in history, one of which cannot be revealed at all.

_'Geass...'_ Eleanor shivers a bit. _'That explains a lot of what Lelouch was capable of as the Demon Empress.'_ But as scared as she is, she knows Lelouch won't use it on her. The only reason she would need to is to assure that Geass remains a secret.

_'Well, now I know what happened to those thugs.'_ Eleanor muses. Lelouch ordered them to “suffer” with her Geass and thus they did. It's a good thing Sir Jeremiah possesses the Geass Canceller as that would have been much _nastier_ otherwise.

Eleanor looks around at the assembly, and frowns a little. This trial got tougher for her, as the Zero Requiem reveal threw doubt on a lot of things even as it affirmed a lot of other things. With Zero actually being Kururugi Suzaku, that definitely is going to cause some turmoil in the world.

However, Eleanor doesn't think it's impossible to deal with. Tough yes, but impossible? No way.

She glances over at where Suzaku is sitting next to Lelouch, looking at her with a very soft expression. She then turns back as Judge Reed calls for attention, a sly smirk on her face.

_'No. I think I can start to believe in miracles for real.'_ Eleanor muses, as the trial comes to order once more.

* * *

Kallen counts the grooves in the stand before her, keeping herself calm. It's hard to do so, with that Beckett in front of her. He's still pushing, still prying, trying to push the verdict to an execution.

_'Must not punch smug lawyer in the face. Must not punch smug lawyer in the face.'_ The thought makes her smile a little, as it sounds a bit silly. But it's true. There is the urge to scream and rant over things building but Kallen knows better now. Stay calm now in public, deal with emotions later in private.

She glances over at Lelouch, who looks tired. No wonder; the entire Zero Requiem was the whole subject so far for _hours_ and it's not looking like it will change. The trial will go on to another day once more like this.

The world is reeling, grappling with this information. Kallen doesn't blame them, she certainly was shocked and hurting at realizing the Zero Requiem herself. But it looks like they are starting to understand the complexity of things. Lelouch doesn't make any excuses using the Zero Requiem. She still did awful things, no matter her intentions, and she won't ever hide from that. Won't deny her crimes.

Neither will Suzaku and finding out that about Zero _hurt_ so many people. It's shaken their faith in the world and the governments. In the UFN. But faith is nothing compared to actual _trust_ in their rulers. Trust they can now build with their decisions made to handle this crisis.

Kallen closes her eyes and focuses once more on the present. At the feeling of the wood of the stand and Beckett's obnoxious voice.

“...so when exactly did you find out about the Zero Requiem?” He asks, eyes narrow. Perhaps looking to discredit her, say she had more to do with it than she actually did.

_'Impossible. Lelouch kept me out of it knowing I would die if I joined with her.'_ It's true even. Kallen doesn't do things halfway when it comes to those she loves.

But it's an opening. An opening that Nunnally and her were hoping for.

Kallen smirks as she answers. “As soon as the final stage went into play, I figured it out.” Her answer ripples through the crowd, everyone confused. Lelouch doesn't look confused, just a bit dismayed before she resigns herself, Suzaku whispering in her ear. The way her expressions change is fascinating in a way. It's nice to see again.

“And how exactly did you...figure it out?” Beckett sneers.

“I have taken to the stand and sworn to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.” Kallen says, her voice ringing out in the air. “So please, I ask that you understand that this is the truth.”

Kallen takes in a deep breath. “I knew as soon as the final stage came into play. I knew as soon as Zero arrived what Lelouch vi Britannia's plans really were.”

“I knew this,” Kallen says, looking out in challenge at Beckett and the world before her, “because the first Zero was Lelouch vi Britannia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Hi. Yes. Kallen just did that. Cue yet another cliffhanger!
> 
> Comments please! Let me know I'm not just screaming out into the void and I will give my thanks! And in a week's time ch12 will be posted that way!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the WONDERFUL comments!
> 
> I will start off by addressing something people expressed confusion over; My utter hate for Ohgi and how I write him in the story thus. I mentioned it multiple times. I really don't like the guy. Reason why I can't treat him well here? He did so much bullshit it's hard to list them all. And that's just in R1. Bringing in the R2 stuff makes things even worse.
> 
> To get a picture of how fucked up Ohgi is, during R1 he considered using Refrain on Villetta (as "Chigusa") to get information from her. He didn't...because he didn't see it working. Let me say that again. He looked at a terrible, addictive drug and only didn't use it on Villetta because it WOULDN'T WORK. Not because of moral issues. Not because it made Kallen suffer or how he knows VERY well how bad the effects are on people (Black Knights spent a lot of time doing raids and we got a whole episode devoted in part to showing how BAD Refrain is) but because he figured it wouldn't work.
> 
> So no I can't write him as a good person cause he's really a dick throughout canon. A rewatch of just the first season will reveal to you just how fucked up the guy is and I've been rewatching to help work on another project. Now if it's pre-season 1 or even during season 1, I can avoid him becoming a dick. But post R1 and ESPECIALLY post ZR I can't.
> 
> Of course, I never figured out how to put a scene of his POV to explain things in the fic so I'll sum it up; he's very black and white in thinking and doesn't want to be the bad guy. He's supposed to be the GOOD guy. Lelouch returning threatens to make him the bad guy as it reveals the Betrayal and everything that led to the Demon Emperor (or Empress in this verse). He's basically in deep denial over things and rejects the reality everyone is throwing at him, trying to repaint things so he's not the bad guy. Which results in him BECOMING the bad guy instead of just a dick.
> 
> With that explanation out of the way, please enjoy the most recent chapter!

There is nothing to fully encapsulate the reaction to what Kallen just said in a single word. If revealing the Zero Requiem was a bomb, Kallen might as well have set off a FLEIJA in the courthouse.

“But Zero is a man!!!” Beckett breaks the silence with that hysterical screech of protest.

“Aside from using a voice changer, she had a weird corset thing she used to conceal her gender. It's not like people were going to easily follow a woman.” Kallen dryly remarks.

“It was not a _weird corset thing_! It was a specialized customizable binder!” Lelouch yells out on automatic. “Stop calling it that Kallen!”

There is a pause, as everyone turns to look at Lelouch and she slowly turns bright red at everyone's attention on her. Suzaku chuckles. “I think that confirms things.” Suzaku stands. “I knew. I guessed for a long time but dismissed it for various reasons, including how Zero was presenting as male. But I knew after the Black Rebellion.”

“...That Zero died.” Beckett sounds like he's grasping at straws there. He is.

Eleanor lets out a snort and stands herself. “Officially dead. If Emperor Charles decided to not kill his daughter but instead keep her from coming back as Zero well...” Eleanor lets them fill in the blank there.

There is a scuffle where the Prime Minister of Japan is, before Villetta snaps out, “Let me go Kaname or _so help me_!” And breaks free of his grip, storming down to the courthouse. Kallen exits the stand and Villetta grasps the symbol of the UFN, swearing her own oath to speak truly.

For a moment she is quiet, taking in deep breaths and calming down. “Emperor Charles zi Britannia was funding secret research into brain alteration experiments. He specifically was interested in experiments involving memory manipulation.” Villetta states bluntly. “I ended up in the know and in charge of the OSI division that was watching over Lelouch vi Britannia in her identity of Lucrecia Lamperouge after the Black Rebellion. During that time...” She swallows and looks genuinely ashamed. “I was a part of how Emperor Charles ripped out her identity and made her forget her heritage, her sister, and the fact she had been Zero. She was meant to stay alive only as bait to capture C.C. though I was never explained why she was the target, just that she was the main priority.”

Her words chill everyone. Memory manipulation? Various oddities uncovered about Ashford Academy in the wake of the reveal of the Zero Requiem suddenly make a lot more sense. Like why no one would explain why they accepted the replacement of Nunnally with a little brother called “Rolo” after the Black Rebellion.

“The entire school was manipulated in that regard. Though only a few were effected by the memory alteration experimentation at first as the majority of the student body and staff were removed and replaced with entirely new teachers, staff, and students.” Villetta explains, looking pained at the memories. “At the time...I thought many things. Mostly that my mission wasn't inherently wrong at the very start. I convinced myself that serving Britannia was for the best. I had even been given the noble title at the time I sought out for my own selfish reasons as part of the job. I was keeping a great enemy of Britannia imprisoned.” Villetta swallows. “I was wrong. The first false sibling was actually a girl named Clara Lafranc. I only know she died and that Rolo was called in to replace her. I know the whole school was hit by a powerful memory alteration to completely forget Clara. Whatever was used then...it utterly erased the memories of her. Even after the memory alterations were lifted, most can't fully recall her.”

“...I vaguely remember Clara.” Lelouch says softly, looking confused. “I...C.C. removed all alterations to my memory once she managed to get in contact with me again. But I could only fuzzily remember her.”

Villetta shakes her head. “It was apparently some improved technology they were testing when they did that. It didn't apparently work as they intended though it got the job done.” Villetta looks vaguely sick at the thought.

“Hmph. At least it's better than the other memories.” Lelouch looks icily angry at some memory before smoothing down her expression. “Villetta, don't even go into the guilt trip. I blackmailed you as soon as I had the means to and you know it.” Lelouch glances over at Ohgi, who is looking upset over everything. “I rather not you lose everything.”

The unstated “like me” rings in the air and no one knows what to say. “There are records of this?” Judge Reed asks softly.

“Yes there are.” Villetta nods. She sees how Kallen looks at her and gives her a look, making her calm. _'Of course...it wouldn't reveal Geass.'_ Kallen is relieved by that. Not that most would believe it. Better to have it be experimentation that is long gone. “The means to do so however...”

“I blew it up.” Lelouch says bluntly, drawing attention to her again. She shrugs. “I blew up a lot of things when it came down to that knowledge. I only kept a few things. Like how they figured out how to reverse the effects of that mental manipulation outside of what C.C. could do.” Lelouch taps the table in front of her. “You would do best to ask C.C. for the details of a lot of things. She knows more than me in that regard.”

“Will she answer?” Judge Reed asks.

“I think...most things. But if you ask questions she considers personal, she won't.” Lelouch answers after a moment. She then glances towards the back. “Isn't that right?”

The entire courtroom turns and finds C.C. standing by the door, looking amused at the events that are playing out before her. They didn't even notice her coming in. Though whether it has to do with how distracted they are or something more mysterious, Kallen doesn't know.

“Oh...you know me too well now Lelouch. I am almost disappointed in myself.” C.C. says almost cheerfully, as she steps forward, eyes following her to the front. “But yes. I can answer some information.” She stops a little before the stand. “However, I can't tell all the truth. Do you understand? Some of that information is best left forgotten and lost.”

“...Considering what was just revealed yes. Yes, I do believe you are right about that.” Judge Reed admits with a sigh. “Continue. Let us hear all of this tragic affair. Bring out the evidence in that regard and we shall discuss it.” Judge Reed looks like she's nursing a headache. “I hadn't realized how...far this would go.”

“So sorry about that but it was obvious to me.” C.C. shrugs. “If you start scratching into Lelouch vi Britannia, you start uncovering all sorts of dark things. She got caught up in a lot of Emperor Charles's plots. At first by accident, and then on purpose once she found out enough to get curious.” C.C. waves it off, stepping on to the stand. “But I suppose I should start with Shinjuku.”

Everyone sits up at that. The world does. Shinjuku means one thing. Shinjuku means the debut of Zero, the murder of Prince Clovis, and the start of the Black Knights. Shinjuku means the massacre there that set off everything.

“There was no poison gas there.” C.C. smirks at the shocked looks of horror on people's faces. “The one in that container was me...though, I'll be honest that Clovis hadn't realized he captured an escapee from another Britannian secret lab. It's not like Emperor Charles shared such information much...”

Weaving both truth and a plausible fiction to hide Geass and Code, C.C. begins the tale. And in time, Lelouch stands and continues it, a sad look on her face as she reveals the truth of Zero that for so long remained hidden.

* * *

The very idea that Zero was originally Lelouch vi Britannia is a shocking moment for the world. But as people look through the net, have discussions on social media, and even call in to news outlets, it becomes understandable. It becomes real, even in some ways obvious. Comparisons between the strategy and tactics of Lelouch vi Britannia as 99th Emperor of Britannia with that of the Zero during the Black Rebellion and the establishment of Horai Island and the UFN finds many similarities to them.

Even to the point of comparisons between how she made speeches, the words she said, are crossed with the most public appearances of that Zero before Kururugi Suzaku took up the mask.

All matches. Times when she was gone at Ashford match with times Zero was known to be active, either by just Black Knights members or even the whole world if it's a big enough incident. The times it does not match have noted “oddities” in how Lelouch acted at Ashford and when Shinozaki Sayoko comes out and states she acted as “Lucrecia Lamperouge's” body double during incidents such as the Chinese Federation Clash, it explains such differences.

The change over, the reason why she thought up Zero Requiem, why she resurrected the identity using Kururugi Suzaku, makes sense when you know she created the Zero identity herself. Of course the one behind the creation of Zero could debut a second Zero with a similar impact to the world as her own debut rescuing Kururugi Suzaku.

The timing of the first Zero's “death” and the appearance of Lelouch vi Britannia as the new Empress matches as well.

It's almost too obvious that people question it. How could something this obvious be overlooked? At least one person declares _of course_ the first Zero was a woman! What else but a woman would have shot Clovis first in the dick before shooting him in the head?! So why didn't anyone see that before?

The truth is hard to swallow, but it's that humans will see what they want to see. It's easy to overlook, easy to look away, simply because it does not match expectations.

“And for so long,” One reporter says of the revelations, “we believed firmly that Zero was only a man. We did not ever consider that Zero could be a woman. And yet Zero personally said that the mask and persona is only a symbol, used a loophole in the law to allow for the Black Knights and others to escape to Horai Island before by making Britannia acknowledge that fact. The truth is here for us; that Lelouch vi Britannia once was Zero and is the one to have created that identity.”

* * *

“Why did you become Zero?” That is the question first asked by Eleanor once Lelouch takes the stand the next day. “Why did you choose to create that identity?”

Lelouch runs a hand across the stand, her carefully painted blue nails flashing in the light. “There were many reasons to do so.” Lelouch thinks back to the hot moment where she first got her Geass. The power that gave her, the ability to suddenly not just be another person stuck watching from the sidelines, trying to keep her and her sister safe from the Emperor's power despite how the world kept getting more and more dangerous as time passed.

“I didn't think I could stay back any longer. I didn't think I could keep myself and Nunnally safe. And...” Lelouch looks up. “I had the power now to do something. I had C.C. to aid me.”

“It being as it was had three reasons. First, I couldn't, as a Britannian, flat out lead the Japanese. Second, I could easily be recognized as Lelouch vi Britannia without a disguise. Third, as a woman...” Lelouch gives a wry smile. “Past a certain point, they would not rally around a woman as their leader. I needed everyone on Zero's side. So I created that identity.”

“Why did you make your first appearance as Zero to rescue Kururugi Suzaku?” Eleanor asks next and Lelouch winces, just the memory hurting.

She glances back and sees Suzaku there, looking soft and regretful himself. Perhaps if he had followed Zero back then, things would have worked out better.

 _'But perhaps not. Who knows, what with the Ragnarok Connection in play.'_ Lelouch muses.

“I...there were pragmatic reasons. I didn't really consider them.” Lelouch smiles a little and closes her eyes. “I rescued him because I had to. I could not turn away from him and not save him when I had the power to do so. And...” Lelouch breathes in deeply and opens her eyes. “I thought he was dead until the news of him being considered responsible for Clovis's death came on. He was shot in Shinjuku, shot refusing to shoot me.”

Lelouch frowns. “Shot and then went into a _ridiculous_ Knightmare to pilot it not long after.” Lelouch turns to glare at him for that and Suzaku has the grace to look embarrassed and ashamed even as the rest of the court chuckles a little at realizing that, though more consider the implications of that.

“It was in a way selfish why I saved him.” Lelouch smiles softly. “But...I know the impact it had on the world. I knew what a 'miracle' could do. So I used my own desire to save him to craft Zero as what everyone saw him as.” Lelouch thinks back. What would she do different?

Is there anything she regrets? She said otherwise to C.C. once but there _is_ but one thing she regrets.

The SAZ Massacre.

And there is no way someone won't ask about it soon enough.

* * *

Every time she's brought to the stand, the tension rises. The world is watching Lelouch vi Britannia and the more they learn, the more they become hesitant. Someone like this truly has done wrong, truly harmed others, but she reached the point where she saw no other option.

Some doctors note and bring up evidence of her suffering from depression, PTSD, and other ills from the horrible things she went through. Some wonder if she was actually crazy during the time period of being the Demon Empress; at the very least she was crazy enough to come up with the Zero Requiem.

The mood shifts. More and more people don't like the idea of killing her. Killing the Demon Empress means putting themselves on that same level, refusing to let go of hatred and pain. Justice. The word justice has many meanings sometimes it seems, but everyone doesn't like the idea of it being used in the wrong way.

Would executing Lelouch vi Britannia be justice? Or would it just be revenge, lashing out because of their own pain instead of thinking clearly?

The world thinks, considers the possibilities, and can't find a satisfactory answer.

Not yet.

* * *

“What do you think of Lelouch vi Britannia?” Milly asks the camera before her. Specifically, she's asking the world. She chuckles. “I'm well known to be biased, but that is the question we will be asking today. As the trial continues slowly onwards, as more and more scandals and horrors are uncovered about the reign of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, as well as the truth of why the 99th Emperor became known as the Demon Empress, that is the question all ask.”

Milly leans back as the camera switches to the meeting room, letting Milly sigh and relax. A ding makes her pull out her cellphone and smile a little at the message there from Natsumi.

_So how long do you think the old farts will be in denial?_

Milly gives a wry grin at that, glancing over at where they are running a debate on the morals and ethics involved in Lelouch's trial. The old men there _are_ the most stubborn though she does see a few younger people involved insisting hotly that Lelouch is nothing more than a demon.

_Likely forever. But it looks like most are listening._

Milly presses send after a pause and sits back, sighing and glancing back at the meeting. In a bit it will be break time and Milly will be introducing things again right after, with a painfully bland smile on her face.

It sometimes feels like this will never end.

* * *

“We have established, with plenty of evidence, that Lelouch vi Britannia was the first Zero.” Judge Reed begins this day of the trial, looking tired and yet determined. She has refused to stop, has kept the trial going despite complaints from governments and a few protestors who just want Lelouch gone. And done it mostly alone, only needing help from Kaguya as the Chairwoman of the UFN once or twice.

It's impressive.

“However, there is a major question we have to ask.” Judge Reed considers Lelouch in the stand, looks beyond at Xingke who stepped in as the new Black Knights commander with Suzaku stepping down at being Zero. “Why was Zero declared dead in the wake of the Tokyo FLEIJA drop and why did you leave to become Emperor of Britannia?”

Lelouch's eyes drop. “That...that is a complicated story.” Lelouch looks like she might answer, that she has a prepared speech for this.

But that doesn't happen.

“It's not that complicated.” Kallen sneers into the hushed quiet of the courthouse from where she is guarding Nunnally. “They sold you out to Schneizel.” A snarl is on her face. “Sold you out, used me as bait, and I still don't know who saved you then.”

“What.” Judge Reed doesn't bother making that a question, head turning to Kallen, who frowns.

“I never got all the details. Never looked into it.” Kallen shifts, still on edge and throws a glare at Ohgi before stepping forward. Sayoko steps forward from behind her, eyes flickering around to check that things are safe for Nunnally as she takes up a more prominent bodyguard position again. “I do know that Schneizel approached the Black Knights while Lelouch was unavailable as Zero. It was just after the FLEIJA dropped and it looked like then Princess Nunnally was dead. She...wasn't in a state to act as Zero then.”

Judge Reed softens slightly, looking over at Lelouch. “Is this true? Did the higher ups of the Black Knights betray you?”

Lelouch bites her lip, and slowly nods. “Yes.” That single word is damning for a lot of people and she knows it. “Schneizel approached with evidence of Zero truly being Lelouch vi Britannia and circumstantial evidence in regards to my connection to what Emperor Charles had been working on.” Lelouch says, glancing over at where Xingke is. “The ones I know who were not involved is Kallen Kozuki, Li Xingke, and Sumeragi Kaguya. All the other higher ups had some role to play in that. I never investigated further, I had...other concerns at the time.” Lelouch doesn't add anything else, just drops her gaze once more and stares at her hands.

“He didn't just tell us that!” Ohgi snaps out in the silence. “He brought us proof you were the real person responsible for the SAZ Massacre!”

That ripples through the audience, whispers and cries of disbelief and shock. The fact Princess Euphemia went down as the Massacre Princess is well known. Most don't think of it anymore, as the Demon Empress racked up an even more impressive kill count and horrifying reputation.

“...did you deliberately in part engineer the Zero Requiem to wipe the Massacre Princess from public memory?” Eleanor suddenly asks as the commotion fades.

Lelouch flinches, curling up in herself. Suzaku looks like he wants to go to her side, to support her. He looks torn, shifting in his seat. He glares for a moment at Ohgi, before finally shaking his head and standing. Ignoring how this draws attention to him, he approaches Lelouch and carefully tugs her into his arms, running a soothing hand over her hair.

“...you did.” Suzaku says softly. “You said that to me in fact. That you would spill enough blood to wipe out the Massacre Princess.” Lelouch leans into him, closing her eyes tightly.

“...But were you responsible for the SAZ Massacre?” Eleanor asks softly, feeling sick. _'The Geass...the SAZ definitely would have interfered with the Black Knights but would she have? Was she in the mindset to do so back then?'_ Zero had been vicious and determined, particularly so leading up to the Black Rebellion. The reason most thought Zero was a new person behind the mask upon Zero's return and declaration of the United Republic of Japan was due to the softer, more confrontation avoiding tactics Zero took, moving to Horai Island as the main base of the Black Knights so as to help the people of Japan.

Lelouch is silent for a time, then pulls from Suzaku's arms, returning to the stand. “I--”

“Don't.” Nunnally's voice is high and rings clear, looking at her sister sadly. “I know how much you regret it. I know exactly what went on. You told me and Cornelia. You did.” Nunnally takes in a deep breath. “You don't have to blame yourself for it. Please. Tell the _truth_.”

Lelouch looks at her sister. It's been five years where she had to deal without her. Six if she counts the time she spent in Pendragon alone before everything went to pieces, after the Black Rebellion separated them. Nunnally grew. She knew that on the Damocles and she sees it again.

She manages a smile, looking softly at Nunnally. “Nunnally...” She shakes her head. “I still bear the blame. I should have been more careful with that. I never should have...” Lelouch swallows. “My carelessness is to blame for the SAZ Massacre. But, I can swear to the whole world, no lies, that I never intended for it to happen. The only one who should have been harmed was Zero.” She gathers herself, her thoughts. Thinks back to her plans then, feels the guilt again. Remembers the sweet smile of Euphie as she offered to work with her to assure the happiness of people.

 _'More important than my revenge it was...'_ Lelouch thinks softly. _'I hate it. The only regret I have for certain of my decisions_ _and actions_ _...'_

“I did plan to use something there to put an end to the SAZ. But Euphie...Euphie convinced me otherwise. That as naïve as it was, as inexperienced as she was, she still thought things through enough to avoid it being taken advantage of by others. Any flaws in that, I could have corrected.” Lelouch breathes in deep, tries not to think of Euphie struggling against the Geass, her cheerful voice as she happily gave into the Geass and set to murdering every Japanese. Set to committing _genocide_. “We were...talking...and...” Lelouch swallows. “I wasn't careful with that...device I brought to sabotage the SAZ. So instead of giving a harmless order...it registered something else. It...broke.” Lelouch says softly.

“The SAZ Massacre was a tragedy. And there was nothing I could do except kill Euphie at that point. Or it wouldn't end. Or someone else would kill and...” Lelouch swallows. “She was my sister, I had...I had to at least make her death as dignified and painless as possible.”

She doesn't realize she's crying until Suzaku gently holds her and starts softly wipes the tears from her eyes.

The world is staring at her, she knows it. Everyone in the courthouse is. All are staring. None can believe it and yet to a point they do. Like many other things revealed, there are reasons to believe the whole awful, messed up truth of things.

Lelouch closes her eyes and wishes to disappear. Wishes for it to be over.

But it's not. Not yet. There is still much more to deal with. There is still the verdict to be reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuup. SAZ Massacre. That's now talked about. There are still things to deal with...but it mostly probably got skimmed over cause I wanted to finish this fic. Whoops. I'll see about explaining things come the final chapter. Anything you are interested in knowing, leave in the comments.
> 
> Also Clara. Last time I use her in that regard, she's the biggest headache that fucks up the timeline. Why? ROLO'S PENDANT that's why. I can wrangle in Akito but no way does Clara make sense...
> 
> I also want you to please check out [my pillowfort account](https://www.pillowfort.social/lovepsychothefirst)! I have some stuff going on you can find out there!
> 
> Please comment for the next chapter to be posted next week!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments! I would like it if you would check out [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/lovepsychothefirst)!
> 
> This chapter is more for wrapping up things before the final verdict is handled...I hope you enjoy anyways!

It had seemed at first glance a pretty straightforward trial. Narrow down and explore all that Lelouch vi Britannia did as the Demon Empress and discuss with the rest of the jurors what the verdict is for what kind of punishment she will get from the world.

If Miriam had known it would turn out like this – revelation after revelation about Zero, the Black Knights, the secret projects of Charles zi Britannia, and now even the infamous SAZ Massacre – she is pretty sure she wouldn't have pushed on to accept the post as one of the jurors for this momentous trial. But at the time it seemed right. She managed to qualify, it's a big moment in history, and she wanted to be a part of it instead of always reading and doing work on history.

 _'This is_ exactly _why “may you live in interesting times” is a curse. Exactly so.'_ Miriam thinks with a groan, sipping at her iced latte and glaring at her notes. She rubs her forehead, a headache starting to pound at her. It's starting to finally wrap up, now that all the big revelations have been revealed. A look into what Schneizel was doing, how the Black Knights betrayed the first Zero, setting in motion the Zero Requiem aka the reign of the Demon Empress.

“I'm pretty sure she was depressed at the time.” Harsha notes, looking through his own notes. He's a psychologist and has been frowning for a long time ever since the trial started. “Not to mention...childhood trauma for sure. Reports of her time as a hostage makes it clear she refused aid and insisted on taking care of herself and her little sister despite being all of ten. Does not help that Prime Minister Kururugi shoved the two Princesses vi Britannia into a _shed_...” He scribbles out a few more notes. “Definite neurotic tendencies. Outright requires control over situations. Possible OCD? Would need more look into things. PTSD from her mother's assassination, her confrontation with her father when but a child...” He looks up at that point, and spots the confusion on Miriam's face. “She flinches every time Emperor Charles is brought up. Gets straighter, shows a few nervous tics. Sounds like she's terrified of him even now.”

“...that guy was a complete asshole.” Miriam agrees. He's the one that set up Britannia to be even more racist and set to conquering the whole world for unknown reasons. “Certainly all the other surviving members of the royal family have absolutely no fond memories of him.”

“Abusive father who kicked her out, she was placed in a situation where she had to play parent to her younger sister, war happened, faked her and her sister's death and lived in hiding for seven years, and then we got Shinjuku.” Harsha frowns even deeper at that. “Seems she snapped a bit come Shinjuku, considering she was able to kill her half-brother. Clovis la Britannia was one of the few of her half-siblings to interact with her and Empress Nunnally on a positive fashion. Publicly well known to have mourned the vi Britannia sisters too.” Harsha lets out a soft breath at that. “She thought Sir Kururugi was dead, perhaps that has something to do with it? Then we got her fighting a war and leading an army at age **17**...the SAZ Massacre...I'm all for ruling a lot of what she did she did in the wrong mind.” Harsha sets down the pen and picks up his iced coffee, sipping at it. “Sounds like she broke after the Black Knights betrayed her. Then she somehow managed to kill Charles, and set off to become Empress and deliberately built herself up as a great villain...no one in their right mind does that. _Especially_ arranging their own assassination.”

“Suicidal for sure.” Miriam nods, playing a bit with her fork and considering her pie in front of her. “Everything points to a lot of issues that built up until she outright broke. C.C. made it pretty clear she assured Lelouch's survival without her permission or even desire to live. Frankly it's a complicated mess. A lot would have been avoided if she was dead but...” Miriam rubs her hands over her face and sighs, propping her chin on her hand. “I think though we would have had trouble even if she was...”

“Hmmm...” Harsha considers this, staring at his own plate of food. This section of the UFN base is a private living area right now. A section off large room to let the jurors stay in peace and relative privacy from the rest of the world as they debate what to do about Lelouch vi Britannia. With a kitchen and dining area, as well as even rooms for them to stay in, it's perfect to give them some peace in between sessions of what is likely the most hellish trial in history. Miriam certainly can't think of anything off the top of her head that matches with how awful this is getting, and she did her research into past trials when she took this job.

“Perhaps she should get mandatory psychiatric sessions. As part of things. Sir Kururugi as well. A lot of what he says and does is...” Harsha pokes at the fish on his plate. “I don't like it either. I get the impression he's just as messed up as Lelouch.”

“...he loves her.” Miriam says softly. “And she loves him. I wonder how long?” Miriam sighs. “They knew each other in childhood, I wonder if that's part of things...”

“If it is, I don't know. But...” Harsha glances over at his notes. “I think I have to agree with Empress Nunnally's request. Execution is not an option for punishment. Prison I'm not that sure of either...community service? The question is what kind of service can she give.”

Miriam finally starts eating her pie, humming a bit in thought. “Well, I guess we have another meeting in that regard. See if everyone else has reached a similar conclusion. That way we can finally decide her fate.”

And oh, is it terrifying to have the fate of the woman who was Zero, the Demon Empress, and arguably the most important person in recent history, in your hands. A single misstep will shape history forever. Miriam can just see the turning point coming towards them, the points she always picks up in the history books, when you can tell where things went wrong or right and how it could have been different.

She doesn't want to make the wrong choice and have that go down in history. But how do you handle an ordinary woman who also is the most hated criminal in recent history?

* * *

“Why did you do that?” Ohgi demands finally, after using up all his rage to destroy as much as he could get his hands on. Villetta winces, swallowing a little, as she looks at her broken jewelry box.

“Why did you do that?” Ohgi snarls. “If you had just kept your mouth shut she would--”

“You would have me lie by omission you mean.” Villetta narrows her eyes, considering her husband. He's always been a bit unreasonable when it comes to Lelouch, refusing to talk about her at all and shutting down any conversation by anyone in that regard, but he's taken it to the next level these days. “Kaname--”

“Shut up!” Ohgi grabs one of the few things not broken – a desk ornament Villetta likes – and throws it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. “She's a monster and deserves to die! She ran away from her punishment and I won't let her do it again!”

Villetta feels a chill down her spine. “Kaname...what do you mean?”

“She should have died.” Ohgi snarls again, stomping around the room. “She must stay dead and everything will be fine. Now everything is ruined! Everything! Everything I've built up is shattered because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut!”

“It was Kallen who brought up the Betrayal and she was right too!” Villetta snaps back, making his eyes widen in shock at her sudden anger there. “You know very well that if it wasn't for us and Schneizel, Lelouch would have remained Zero and the whole Demon Empress act wouldn't have been necessary! **We** drove her into that position.”

Kaname is staring at her, gaping in shock at her words. “Villetta...”

“No. I'm tired of it.” Villetta stares at the broken pictures of their kids, their lives, and even their wedding. “We got all of this through the wrong means. If we had trusted her just a little, I'm sure...” She closes her eyes. “I'm sure we would have still been able to live happily like we are now. No, it would probably be better--”

**SMACK**

Villetta falls to the ground, cheek ablaze with pain and staring up at Ohgi who snarls at her. “SHE IS A DEMON AND SHOULD STAY DEAD FOREVER!”

Villetta stares up at Ohgi and wonders when everything changed. When did everything start falling apart?

Despite the obvious answer being when Lelouch turned out to be alive, a part of her is unsure. There were cracks showing before she thinks. As Ohgi focuses more on his career as the Prime Minister of Japan; as the time for re-election comes, Ohgi has been getting more snappish with less time for Villetta and the kids.

As Ohgi storms out, Villetta stares at the carpet she lies on and silently weeps.

* * *

Kallen sips at her coffee and wonders how to start the conversation she met up with Milly for. They have been talking about old Ashford things, how things are with the Black Knights and Milly's news-station job, speculations on what others they know are doing. Even discussed a reunion of the old student council.

All of which are obvious avoidance of the topic they both want to breach but are uncertain of how to start it.

Milly sips at her latte before setting it down. “Alright. Shoot it. What did you want to ask about Lelouch?”

“Heh...” Kallen shakes her head. “Of course you would get tired of not talking about it first...”

Milly smirks and folds her hands in front of her. “Of course! So, what is it you wanted to know?”

“...Just in general I guess. You knew her longer than me. What was that like?” Kallen asks, staring at her cup of coffee, a murky brown thanks to the cream she put in it. “What was she like when younger?”

“Ha. Despite my family having a connection to Lady Marianne, I didn't meet Lelouch until after she went into hiding.” Milly's expression softens as she considers those soft memories. “The one I met had already vastly changed since being a princess in comfort and being spoiled by her status. She had already lost her mother, had to take care of her sister, and been put as a hostage in Japan. Not to mention the war. I don't know what she was like before, but the one you met in Ashford wasn't that different from how she acted. Well, she became more aloof and less emotive as she grew up.” Milly's smile fades. “It wasn't long before the only time I saw her really smile was with her sister.”

“It was hard wasn't it?” Kallen considers Milly and her expression. “Watching her like that.”

“She was in a bad place from the start. That's one of the reasons I put so much into all my events. I was looking for a 'magical' one that would cheer up Lelouch.” Milly stares at her latte. “I never found it, but one day she suddenly seemed happier. More fulfilled in life. It wasn't long after you joined the student council...”

“...meaning after she became Zero she became happier.” Kallen can feel the wry grin on her face. “I think I understand why. Being unable to do anything must have been hell. She had no real connections, no ties, to people she could trust in regards to the resistance against Britannia. Not with her true heritage involved, not with her also worrying about Nunnally. But Geass...when that came along, she had the power to do something that she couldn't before.”

“Knowing her she had plenty of plans before.” Milly laughs a little at that. “Having Geass just sped it up.”

“But she wasn't living before that. She stopped living and just existed for so long...” Kallen closes her eyes. “I get it. Now I really get it. That's why she had no regrets. Because that path she choose was her own. Because it was how she lived. She wouldn't have lived without Zero.”

“No. No she wouldn't have.” Milly leans back in her chair and stares up at the lights of the café they are in, considering the soft murmur of music and the people talking around them. She glances over at the muted TV, sees the topic is the upcoming decision on Demon Empress Lelouch vi Britannia's sentence. A sentence Kururugi Suzaku will share.

“I'm sure, there is only one thing she truly regrets.” Kallen says softly. “And that is the SAZ Massacre. Everything else was her choice, her decision. Even if it didn't work out as she wanted, she made that choice and did what she could in that moment. Only the SAZ Massacre was out of her hands. And even then...” Kallen listens to the peaceful music playing. “The only thing she would truly change is saving her sister. Saving Euphie. Everything else...I'm sure she would take the time to change it if she could but...it's only the fact she had to kill her own half-sister due to her mistakes that she probably regrets the most.”

“Hm. That sounds like Lelouch I guess but I think you are wrong.” Milly's words makes Kallen focus on her again, as Milly smiles in a sad way. “Lelouch regrets every single death on her hands. She likely has every name of those who died in Narita, in the SAZ Massacre, and any other battle she's been in memorized. She knows the exact number of people who died and learns their names. It's just that for things she would change, it would only be the SAZ Massacre as that's the only thing that had no purpose to it.” Milly laughs a little. “Of course, she would also selfishly choose to save Shirley and Rolo too I'm sure. If she could go back.” Learning about Rolo had been hard the first time and the second time at the trial even more so as it delved deeper into what it meant for him to be a child assassin and how _**obsessed**_ he got with Lelouch as his “big sister” due to her just being _kind_ to him.

“Hm.” Kallen feels the warmth there and knows Milly speaks the truth. “You are right. She cares doesn't she? She might not trust people,” and it still hurts, thinking how she choose to push her away all the time instead of risking trusting them, “but she always cares.”

“Hm. And that caring is where Zero came from. As ruthless as he was, as scary and pragmatic, he was born from a kind heart.” Milly sips a little more at her latte. “In that regard, Lelouch never did become a villain at heart. Even the Demon Empress...though born of her own despair, the Zero Requiem was made with the hope and belief we could do it ourselves. That a brilliant, peaceful, and kind future can be realized.”

“...it can. Even now I believe in that.” Kallen says confidently. “I have to believe because there is no point otherwise.”

Milly's smile then is beautiful, eyes soft with a strange wisdom. “And that, Kallen, tells me you understand Lelouch more than you think so.”

* * *

Nunnally turns off the TV and stares out the window. In a matter of hours the trial will resume for the final time. Tomorrow morning at 10 am her sister will stand in judgement before the world and the jury will decide her fate.

Nunnally wonders if she will get to sleep. Perhaps she should take some sleep medicine just so she will do so but she's uncertain of it. Would she feel safer, better, doing so? Her head is such a muddle she can't decide.

 _'But if I don't I'll stay like this the rest of the night.'_ Nunnally sighs, wheeling her wheelchair through the living room and into her bedroom. The various technology and aids for helping her care for herself without need of someone carrying her from her wheelchair to bed installed here are thanks to the various scientists she knows and supports. The fact the first “real” collaboration between Lloyd and Rakshata is of this is something Nunnally smiles over every time. That they first started work together again on something so peaceful in nature is something she treasures in an odd fashion.

Even though there is still no sign of being able to fix her injuries in full, Nunnally has gotten used to it. Perhaps one day she will feel better about getting out of the wheelchair, perhaps she will actively look at the plans Lloyd and Rakshata gave her for let her actually _walk_ again.

If all works out, she's sure she will. In a way, clinging to the wheelchair and everything, despite fighting to be in control and not need much support from others, it was her trying to deny the changes in her life. She's Empress and her sister is no more.

Her sister is back however and Nunnally knows she's been childish about this. Staying in the wheelchair doesn't prevent time from moving forward. She can see that clearly now. The world is being shaken out of a fugue state again and it's all thanks to her sister.

“Typical Onee-sama.” Nunnally says out loud, as the humming and slight screech of the electronics heralds her being lifted carefully into bed, the sheets folded down. “You can't do anything halfway.”

 _'Though I forced it on her...I know it's right. She needs help.'_ Nunnally closes her eyes for a moment, remembering how it was back in Ashford. All the little things Lelouch did to make her feel comfortable, her gentle hands handling her bruised and bloody hands after a tantrum, her singing her to sleep...

...Lelouch must do that now with Anne. Nunnally sometimes is a little jealous, to know Anne will have what she once could rely on from her sister, but she's also very happy. Anne will grow and refuse to let Lelouch to not accept her growing up. She's certain of it. No child of Suzaku and Lelouch would be anything less than stubborn.

Beside her bed, there is the sleep medicine she uses sometimes after a hard day. It's permanently by her bed these days due to the crazy trial. She hates using it, has avoided it so far, but kept it nearby for when she's ready to use it.

Nunnally considers the pills and sighs, before ringing the nearby bell. If she's going to have this, she's not just going to have water.

She'll get herself some proper hot chocolate to savour afterwards. A nice treat she dearly needs with all the stress.

And soon, she prays and hopes and dreams, she'll be able to take the time in the evening before bed sharing some hot chocolate with her sister once again. Little things like that will prove to her that truly she made the right choices.

She wants to have made the right choice.

* * *

Kaguya feels sick. Angry too. Staring at Ohgi who is staring back at her from his seat, Kaguya trembles with rage. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Ohgi asks, then flinches as Kaguya slams her hand on her desk, pushing the papers there closer to him.

“You...” Kaguya can feel her throat close, the words strangled in her rage. “You!” Kaguya takes in a deep shuddering breath. “Those _men_. The ones that broke into Lelouch's house. You are the one who gave them the means to.”

Ohgi goes pale and opens his mouth. He snaps it close with a click as Kaguya slices her hand through the air. “Don't even try to lie! I have all the proof.”

Kaguya leans on the desk, standing and glaring. Half wishing she had grown taller than she did but Ohgi still pales and tries to push himself through his chair in fear under her glare. “You allowed a bunch of **thugs** to not only harm someone who all governments had pledged to protect but also to nearly kill a child! A _child_ Ohgi!” Kaguya snarls.

“That thing is a taint on the world as much as its mother and father!” Ohgi snaps and Kaguya finds herself nearly half over the desk, ready to strangle him. Ohgi flinches and stumbles out of the chair. Kaguya's eyes flicker to Xingke, who is standing nearby with a frosty look, and Tohdoh who is looking at Ohgi with utter disgust.

“Ohgi. How could you?” Tohdoh asks softly. “You didn't just do all of that, you broke your word as a member of the UFN. You had _Japan_ break its word.” He clenches his hand around his katana and Ohgi stares at it in fear.

He swallows. “I...I...”

“There are no words for this.” Xingke snarls, glaring at him. “Lady Lelouch has gone through more than enough.” Xingke sneers at him. “Though I should not be surprised you did this. A man who betrayed the UFN before would surely do it again.”

“What do you mean--”

“The Black Knights mutiny. Striking a deal with a foreign leader while under contract with the UFN and selling out their own leader in the process.” Kaguya says sharply. “That whole thing was _buried_ so as to keep the peace. I'm wondering if I should have...and I'm certainly wondering why I'm not revealing your current wrongdoings to the world either.”

Ohgi's head jerks over to her. “You...you...you are not?”

“Do **not** think you are forgiven Ohgi.” Kaguya sits back in her chair and folds her hands in front of her. “You will not be Prime Minister of Japan any longer. I _assure_ you of that.” Her voice makes Ohgi's blood freeze in fear. “This is your _final_ term of service. And you will remove yourself from all politics and then some. If you do not then hell damn it, I will reveal what you have done, no matter the consequences to the world's peace.” Kaguya's voice raises at the end.

Ohgi remains silent.

Tohdoh steps forward and grabs him, yanking him to his feet. “It is time to leave now _Prime Minister_.” He turns the title into a hissing insult, still glaring at Ohgi. “Chairwoman Sumeragi has plenty of more important meetings today.”

The door slams shut behind him, Ohgi staring at Kaguya with a betrayed look on his face before it closes on him and Tohdoh. Kaguya lets herself half collapse in the chair, letting out an exhausted sigh.

“Xingke...we did wrong didn't we?” Kaguya says softly. “Not trusting Lelouch even a little...”

Xingke says nothing for a long time, just closes his eyes in thought. “I do not believe Lelouch sees it that way. She sees it as us taking what we had and making the best decisions we could at the time. Lelouch would say she would have done the same.”

“She wouldn't have.” Kaguya says confidently and laughs. “But then again, the only time she was betrayed it was by us...and by Suzaku.” Her smile is soft then. “She loves him too much to hold a grudge forever and I think she forgave us too. Because she's that kind of person.” Kaguya leans her head on her hand. “She's much kinder than people think.”

Xingke chuckles himself. “She and her sister are much more alike than people think...but if there is a major difference, it is that Lady Lelouch is willing to sacrifice everything, even herself, for a better world. Her Majesty, Empress Nunnally, would not do the same if it meant sacrificing those she cared for, if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.”

“Hmmm...I suppose that's not a bad thing.” Kaguya muses. “Having some things you will refuse to sacrifice...I think that's a good thing. Even if you don't make all the right choices because of it, you need to have lines you won't cross, things you won't give up. Half of this came about because Lelouch was too willing to sacrifice her name, her reputation, her life...everything.”

“If she had been willing to try something else...” Xingke shakes his head. “Or rather, if she wasn't feeling like she had no other choice...if the Black Knights had chosen to trust her, the one who brought them so many victories and gave them the means to truly fight back against Britannia and form a better world...”

“What if, what if...” Kaguya shakes her head. “We could get lost in such things. However...” Kaguya narrows her eyes. “Tomorrow it is decided yes? Her fate and Suzaku's as well.” Kaguya hums a bit. “Perhaps...just perhaps...well, I am letting Ohgi get away with things for now maybe because what he did ultimately might have paid off in our favour.”

“She is no demon or angel.” Xingke says softly. “She is just a woman, a young girl who looked at the world and said _**no**_ to what her father built and enforced. Said no and followed that with a strong will to change things.”

“And she will even now you know? Change things.” Kaguya's smile is almost sharp as much as giddy. “I can't wait for that. Can you?”

Xingke chuckles. “Oh...I have to admit to have anticipation shivering up and down my spine. As terrifying as it may be in parts, she won't let this world remain as it is. The world moves when Lelouch vi Britannia commands it to. If a God stood in her way, she would have said God move too.”

“And if necessary, she'll have Suzaku kill said God.” Kaguya says cheerfully. “And he would too. If his lady commands, he'll lay the world at her feet. But knowing Lelouch she just wants something simple.” Kaguya shakes her head. “Kallen told me once that Lelouch asked if she would go back to Ashford with her after everything. That's why she went back to Ashford. If that's what she asked, off the top of her head, in a situation where it meant nothing...”

“Then that was her truest wish, what in part she sacrificed to create a kind world.” Xingke says softly. “I would rather she has that now. A kind world of her own to live in.”

Kaguya nods, and closes her eyes. “Yes...”

And tomorrow will come sooner than she will like in deciding that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reasonably calm chapter...but essential to build up to the finale. Please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> I also don't think I can stress enough how much Zero Requiem only makes sense if Lelouch and Suzaku are as messed up in the head as they are in the anime by the end. The recap movies really removed a lot of the reasons for Zero Requiem either through how they edited things up or sparing a character who really should have more of an effect on the plot...
> 
> Bah I could go on forever. I'll do that elsewhere some day. Once again please comment! We are almost there...and when we reach the end I'll explain what my writing plan is for what is next!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story comes to a close...thank you all so much for your support! I'll do a note at the end about some things there.
> 
> But first...I did go back and add some tags I thought were relevant to the story awhile. If you think I should add some content tags please tell me!

It feels like the entire world is holding its breath. All around the world, people turn on the TV and sit down, maybe holding a cup of coffee or tea. Maybe just curled up in bed, clutching a pillow. There are many people watching one event, a record amount of them. Not everyone has followed the trial all the way through, but for the final verdict it seems like the entire world has tuned in.

This causes a brief moment of technical difficulty early on, but luckily before anyone would miss anything truly important.

Nunnally is part of the world leaders here, clutching her wheelchair's arms tightly enough that they make a protesting squeak. Kallen eyes her worriedly, though she can feel the nerves churning up her stomach and making her wish she could sit down instead of having to remain standing as one of Nunnally's bodyguards.

In a certain café in Japan, Tamaki watches, clutching a can of beer tightly, as the reporters sum up what has happened before and describe all that has been revealed throughout the course of the trial and investigation into the Demon Empress. In an hour, the final verdict will come and Tamaki takes a big gulp of his beer to brace himself.

Nina clutches a pillow to her chest, watching with wide eyes the screen. She doesn't know what to think or say in this regard. Doesn't know what she hopes for. “Princess Euphemia...” She whimpers and closes her eyes and prays.

David glances over at Natsumi, seeing how tense she is, and swallows dryly, turning back to the TV. He has nothing to say or do, but reaches out a hand and gives Natsumi an anchor to hang on to, no matter how hard she squeezes. He can do that much in this situation.

Kanon glances in worry at Schneizel, whose eyes remain fixed to the TV. The Geass on them flickers for a moment and Schneizel smiles slightly. Kanon worries and turns to the TV himself.

Across the world, everyone watches and waits and feels the tension grow higher and higher.

The time is coming soon. The time for all to be decided.

* * *

Miriam feels like she might faint. Sweat is collecting down her back and she trembles a little, clutching the tablet in her hands. She fears she might drop it and keeps an eye on it.

“You don't have to do this.” Harsha says softly from beside her.

Slowly, she shakes her head. “No. Someone has to do it. Someone has to be the spokesperson and I might as well.” She manages to crack a shaky smile. “I did want to be part of history instead of just recording it.”

Harsha looks worried, brown eyes soft and concerned. Miriam's smile gets a little more genuine and she nods.

Judge Reed bangs her gavel and Miriam turns to the front as everyone stands and the time comes for the moment of history.

Miriam turns a quick prayer heavenwards that she made the right choice as the two lawyers in this case step forward and present their final case in regards to the defendant Lelouch vi Britannia and also Kururugi Suzaku.

* * *

Eleanor is trembling a little. She knows it and takes a deep breath to hold in her panic. Beckett is first and she glares at him as he continues on the same vein as before. A shifting movement out of the corner of her eye makes her turn and she notices the rest of the people here.

There are very few who seem to actually be listening. If they are, they are as upset as Eleanor. Only a few nod their heads, agreeing once more that the safety of peace and a better future requires the death of the Demon Empress and even her White Reaper.

Eleanor takes in another deep breath but feels more steady. She steps forward for her case. “To those here...I will not deny what Lelouch vi Britannia has done. Neither will I gloss over her actions and what they have cost the world. However, I ask the assembly to consider what this might do to the world as well, to just casually condemn her and her actions.”

Eleanor pauses, sweeping her gaze over those around her, pausing on a TV camera that is zooming into her face. “The truth is muddled here. Much we know cannot be revealed for the sake of stability. The exact depths of the experiments Britannia did in the days of Charles zi Britannia are still unknown. The reasons behind various actions of Emperor Charles are thus obscured and it is hard to uncover the whole truth.” Eleanor struggles for a moment to find the words.

“I do no think we can truly fix things if we do not try to _actually_ fix them. Just sweeping the problems away, that will not help. It helped for a time, but in time the rot grows and we must confront them in time. Even if Lelouch vi Britannia was not discovered, I am certain it would have been so.” Eleanor glances over at Lelouch, who is watching with a blank expression, carefully concealing how she feels. She slides her gaze over to Suzaku and sees the naked worry on his face. He is not as practised at hiding his true feelings and his arm around Lelouch is tense.

 _'He is a knight still.'_ Eleanor thinks and wonders what he might do to save the woman he loves. He's already destroyed the Zero Requiem for her sake. She should not underestimate that.

“In that regard, we must confront the deeds that have been done not just by Lelouch vi Britannia but others. It is a mixture of bad luck, the actions of others, and her own responses to her circumstances that have landed us here. It is not just a simple black and white narrative, as much as we wish it were so. That narrative has landed us here, drowning in the truth of grey.” Eleanor continues. “If we are to do better, if we are to truly have a kinder world better than before, we must consider what _better_ means. It means kindness, understanding. It means allowing people to make amends and to do what they can to atone and do good this time around.”

“To those here I ask once again for a sentence of community service, of having Lelouch vi Britannia work with no pay to improve the world and make up for all the blood she has spilled and things she has done with good hard work and a peaceful future she will help us sustain.” Eleanor declares to the world. “I also ask this be extended to Kururugi Suzaku, who already attempted in that regard to do so under the identity of Zero.” Eleanor looks around again and takes in a deep breath before bowing. “I ask that we choose a peaceful solution that speaks of understanding and forgiveness.”

It is silent for a time, then Judge Reed bangs her gravel. “There will be a thirty minute recess. Jury, you will discuss one last time your verdict. To everyone else...please do not attempt to interfere in any fashion.” Judge Reed glares at Beckett at the last which makes Eleanor wonder what that means, especially as he pales and nods quickly under her gaze.

Eleanor looks back over at Lelouch, at how Suzaku is holding her gently and saying something soothing to her she's certain. Eleanor smiles a little and feels a bit more confident in their chances.

* * *

Numb. Lelouch feels numb. She cannot hide any emotions or reactions because right now she feels nothing in that regard. To protect herself, she has shut down her emotions and just stares blankly in front of her. Suzaku is quiet, a gentle voice in her ear and a gentle hand on her shoulder. So gentle.

It's been so long. So long and Lelouch wishes she could drive him away like she once did but Suzaku won't leave anymore. It's terrifying that he's doing this, that he will die with her, but she won't die. He'll die and she'll be forced to watch it happen and live without him and everything once again.

Lelouch grips the tea she was given tightly, staring into the murky depths. It's some kind of calming herbal tea but she doesn't need the calm. She's too calm right now and knows it.

“Lelouch.” Suzaku says softly and lifts her chin, looking at her with beautiful green eyes swimming with gentle emotions. He presses a kiss to her lips and leans his forehead against hers. “It will be alright. I promise.”

Lelouch looks at him and knows what he means. She wants to argue, to scream, but looking at him she can't. She's tired of sacrificing she realizes in that moment, a jolt of emotion pulsing in her heart. Tired of giving up and giving up all that makes her happy. Selfishly, she wants Suzaku. She wants C.C., she wants Anne, she wants Nunnally. She wants Cornelia and Kallen and Rivalz and everyone she cares for back and she doesn't care what it costs.

Lelouch lets out a breath and smiles at Suzaku. “You are an idiot.” She says softly. “But so am I, to want this too, no matter what.”

“You were never an idiot Lelouch.” Suzaku says softly to Lelouch, a smile quirking his lips. “But I'm glad you want it. Please don't deny it anymore. Tell me what you want. This is me being selfish again and I want you to be by my side.”

“...always.” Lelouch says softly and leans into him, closing her eyes. She can feel the pulse of her Geass and, for the first time in a long time, does not fear it.

With this, she will find a way. She always will. She is, in the end, still Zero, the “Man” of Miracles. And she will create a new miracle.

She will create a world where she can be happy as much as everyone else. This, she so swears.

* * *

The representative of the jury takes the stand. That is a simple sentence and yet does not fully encapsulate the feeling in the air as she does so. She fiddles a bit with the papers in front of her and looks nervous.

It's hard to blame her, considering the whole world has focused its attention on her. This is the moment, after weeks of debate, discussion, and reveals after reveals that shook the very foundations of the world. The very moment that it is announced.

What will be the sentence, the fate, of Lelouch vi Britannia?

She takes in a deep breath. “As the representative of the jury, I will announce and explain the choice of sentence.” She pauses, stares at the papers before her and glances at the Black Knights who are here as guards. “It has been decided that a modified community service sentence shall be carried out.”

A roar goes up as everyone reacts to it. Not everyone is happy about it, but a surprising amount seem to be accepting or even celebrating it. And not just friends of Lelouch either.

As the noise finally calms down, she continues. “In regards to Lelouch vi Britannia and her crimes, she will be made to serve the UFN without pay. However, room, board, and other necessities will be paid for by the UFN for the sake of her being able to fulfil her service. The exact details of such will be debated and handled by the UFN Council itself in regards to fairness. This sentence will also be applied to Kururugi Suzaku, who also is to serve until the time determined by the UFN Council without pay except for room, board, and other necessities.”

She pauses for a moment, licks her lips, and then continues, “It has also been decided they are required to attend mandatory therapy sessions and are to see a psychologist in regards to their various traumatic experiences and various...issues, that have become clear throughout this trial and investigation.” She seems to consider her next words carefully. “The exact details of this is also to be handled by the UFN Council for the sake of fairness and the assurance that both Lelouch vi Britannia and Kururugi Suzaku are getting the help they desperately need as they, themselves, are also victims of the old, awful system that they fought to destroy.”

“In regards to Anne Euphemia vi Britannia, she is to not be considered responsible for her parents crimes. She will live with them and be given the rights of any other citizen.” She declares and that's when Lelouch covers her face in her hands and starts crying. Anything else said does not matter. She has her daughter. She has her family.

She has a life.

Lelouch knows Suzaku is holding her, rocking her gently back and forth, but does not care for anything else. Just leans into him, ignores the rest of the speech and explanations in regards to choices made by the jury and just let's go of everything.

All the stress, horror, fears, everything...it is over.

* * *

“So, that was a hard thing.” C.C. notes casually, getting a glare from Kallen.

“What the hell are you doing here?” _Here_ being Kallen's own apartment. Why is C.C. here?

 _'And with pizza again...'_ Kallen pulls a face at the sight of the oh-so-familiar scent and sight of pizza being eaten by C.C. “What the hell do you want?”

“Don't be so rude.” C.C. pushes the pizza box towards her. “Have a slice.”

Kallen stares at her. “Are...are you alright?” Kallen can't believe it. C.C. is _sharing_ her pizza.

C.C. laughs, and smiles. Genuine and bright. “My dearest friend was saved from a horrible torment. I'm allowed to be a bit generous in this case. Go on, take one before the offer expires.”

Kallen considers things for a moment. Considers her cramped apartment, the sight of C.C. in the kitchen sitting at the table with a box of pizza and her long long day previous. Kallen smiles and sits down next to her, grabbing a single slice. “Well...yeah good point.”

“I do have a question I'm hoping you can answer as part of the Black Knights.” C.C. says after a moment of comfortable silence. “In regards to Geass...how are you handling that? Hiding it from the rest of the world.”

“Hmph. I don't know all the details. I'm not that kind of Black Knight.” Kallen savours the taste of cheese and pizza sauce, the fresh toppings of meat and veggies. “But they have agreed that Lelouch had some of the special experiments even after the destruction of the Geass Order. That it was fear of what she could do with such technology that in part drove them to be easily manipulated by Schneizel. Nunnally plans to hold a conference once everything has settled and say that Lelouch willingly handed over the last of that technology to be destroyed.”

“As much as a lie it is, it is a useful lie.” C.C. muses half to herself.

“You can give Geass right?” Kallen asks, considering the green-haired immortal before her. “Why did you give Geass to Lelouch?”

“...selfish reasons mainly. But she still managed to fulfil my wish.” C.C. closes her eyes for a moment. “I'm not going to be offering Geass again any time soon I think. If I do, I think the world should need it as much as that person needs it.”

“...It would be hypocritical at this point to reject you for that. You saved Lelouch with Geass and Geass saved us many times.” Kallen sighs a little at that, considering the pizza she's eating in her hands. “I owe my life to Geass so it's stupid to reject it as merely evil. It's just power. Anyone can be corrupted by power, anyone can use power for good or ill. It's the same as my Guren.”

“And I'm glad to hear you say that Kallen.” C.C. reaches in for another piece of pizza. “Shall we order more pizza? And maybe a few other things...I feel oddly like celebrating with you.”

“Hmph. Back in a shitty place together?” Kallen is smiling despite her words and picks up her cellphone and dials Pizza Hut.

Celebrating in such a stupid way with C.C. of all people for once sounds like a good idea. After all, it seems stupid and impossible that the woman famous for being the Demon Empress wouldn't be just locked away for life or executed for her crimes.

It's a weird feeling, a fluttering, that makes Kallen remember when she first met Zero. A feeling of hope of something _good_ in the future.

* * *

Lelouch crosses her arms as she sits in the chair. Across from her is Schneizel, previously her biggest threat. She glances to the side and sees Gino standing nearby, with Jeremiah on the other side. Schneizel sips at the tea served to him, while Kanon sits awkwardly nearby, eyes switching worriedly between the two half-siblings.

Schneizel's eyes are still rimmed with red and Lelouch knows the Geass is still in effect. Her Geass is truly unbreakable. A boon as much as a bane.

 _'Well, not exactly unbreakable.'_ Her eyes flick over to Jeremiah, standing there patiently. Suzaku was not allowed in here and only gave a rueful smile when she shooed him off. _'I'm not risking him losing his Geass. I won't lose him again.'_

“Are you absolutely certain?” Lelouch doesn't address Schneizel despite keeping her gaze fixed on him. “Are you certain that he won't be a problem if he's freed?”

Kanon wrings his hands. “Schneizel...he's...” Kanon bites his lip. “Without Zero anymore, it won't...if you must you can put another on him. I hope you don't.” Kanon looks tired, looking worriedly over at Schneizel. Schneizel doesn't say anything, just keeps his gaze on Lelouch.

He still recognizes her as Zero and is waiting for instructions.

Lelouch leans back in her chair, cradling her cup of tea and considers things. Kanon's request didn't come as a surprise. The speed perhaps. But Lelouch will be working for the UFN soon enough officially and thus will have a lot of work. Slipping away to handle the Geass on Schneizel would be much more difficult at that point.

But in the chaos of everyone figuring out her new duties, where she and Suzaku will live with Anne, and all the little fiddly bits like assuring the world it is safe, Lelouch has enough time to speak to Schneizel and Kanon privately. Outside there are more guards and there is only one door here if one discounts the window. The window that is five floors up.

 _'An exit for Suzaku, not me...well...'_ Lelouch has to amend that in her head. _'I would likely be killed by the fall but I don't know if I would recover in time to escape.'_

Gino is looking nervous and uncertain himself. Of course, he only got the full breadth of things recently. Kallen gave him just the basics too. Lelouch is still considering if he should learn the whole story or just get the acceptable version for most.

Suzaku would rather him be brought in fully but he's biased. Lelouch will have to consider Gino a little longer.

But for now, she has Schneizel to deal with. “Do you mean it? That you would not fight against me placing a new Geass on Schneizel?” Lelouch asks Kanon point blank.

Kanon flinches. “I...I hate it. But...” Kanon looks down at his hands. “...if it's the only way to have Schneizel live I...”

Lelouch sighs, considering Kanon. She's probably gotten soft. But she knows what that expression means. Knows why Kanon is desperate to have Schneizel back to his full self. And dammit, she _would_ be a cruel, selfish hypocrite if she denied him such a possibility. Even if it's only a possibility right now and there is no way to be truly assured it will work out.

 _'He deserves a chance at happiness just like me.'_ Lelouch turns her attention to Schneizel. _'Even my rotten brother here deserves a chance.'_ “Jeremiah. You may use your Geass Canceller.”

“Of course, my lady.” Jeremiah bows towards her and, after he straightens, walks the few steps over to Schneizel. There is a pulse of energy and Schneizel blinks. He slumps, setting down his tea, and rubs his face, his eyes closed.

When he opens them, the red rims are gone. It's subtle, but Lelouch can seem him tense before forcing himself to relax. Schneizel let's a slow smile cross his face. “My dearest sister...may I start by saying I am, in fact, truly glad to see you alive?”

Lelouch frowns. “Is that so?”

Schneizel chuckles a little, but despite his best attempts to keep his poise Lelouch reads the nervousness. The flicker over to Kanon and the understanding that he is trapped here. Gino won't help him here; the blond knight shifts a bit and places a hand on his sword, eyeing him warily. Considering last she saw him he was fighting on Schneizel's side, Lelouch will have to reconsider a few things in her opinion of him.

 _'He might have been fighting with the Black Knights. He certainly knows Kallen and the rest enough for that.'_ Lelouch turns her attention back to Schneizel before she gets caught up in wondering about Gino. She will address that later as requested by Suzaku.

“The rules are simple for you.” Lelouch says sharply. “Behave, or go back under Geass.” Lelouch glares at him and lets her Geass rise up in her eyes before fading again. She's very pleased so see Schneizel tense again at that, before forcing himself to relax.

“I assure you sister dear, I have no intention of ruining what peace we have.” Schneizel says softly. “You truly beat me the last time and throughout these five years, you have been proven correct. This trial over your fate proved you correct once more. As flawed as humans are, the majority want peace over any kind of war or vengeance.”

Lelouch pauses at that. Eyeing her older brother for a moment, Lelouch considers it. He's well rested but now seems tired without the Geass pressing in on him. His body language is as unoffensive as he can make it, but he angles himself as if to protect Kanon.

“Hmph.” Lelouch stands, having now finished her tea. “There will be watchers on you. Guards. Black Knights. Anything Nunnally believes necessary.” Lelouch steps towards the door and pauses. “If it is any consolation, I do hope you can behave. For Kanon's sake at the least.”

Schneizel flinches a bit at that, but smiles nonetheless. “Lelouch. I wish you the best. I know you don't believe it, but I am genuine there.”

Lelouch doesn't respond, just leaves with Gino and Jeremiah protecting her back. She's certain Jeremiah throws a last warning look at Schneizel before the door shuts. Lelouch sighs at that and turns towards Gino. “Well...shall I return to my rooms?”

Gino blinks for a moment, then gives a wry grin. “Yeah. I'm sure Suzaku is fretting again. Probably about ready to jump out the window to your rescue again.”

“He's not that bad, surely.” Lelouch says, even as she starts walking towards the wing of the palace where she lives for now.

Jeremiah chuckles. “I wouldn't be so sure of that...”

Lelouch wishes she could wipe the smirks off Gino and Jeremiah's faces when she returns to Suzaku and finds her knight frantic and worried beyond belief as they said he would be. As she calms him down, assures him, she realizes there is a lot for them to learn after five years apart.

A lot for them to do in this world too.

* * *

“Lucrecia!” That cry is followed by Rivalz tackling her, grabbing her up in a big hug and half lifting her off the ground.

“Ow! Rivalz!” Lelouch can't help the bubbling laughter that wants to come out.

“Oops!” Rivalz lets her go and steps back, looking awkward. “It's Lelouch right?”

“Haha...either is fine really.” Lelouch smiles a little softly at him. “I know you are used to Lucrecia.”

“ZERO!” And that is Tamaki who flat out tackles her to the ground.

“Tamaki!” Kallen roars, diving towards him and dragging him up in a chokehold off of Lelouch. “Stop that!”

“But she's here!” Tamaki chokes out, coughing a little as Kallen squeezes a bit harder.

Lelouch stays on the ground long enough that Suzaku, who had been half-hiding behind Jeremiah pokes out. “Uh...you okay?”

“He knocked out my breath.” Lelouch manages to choke out, just before finally sitting up and rubbing her chest a little, wheezing. Suzaku is quickly kneeling next to her, rubbing her back.

Anya is snickering, her phone up to record all of this while Jeremiah shakes his head.

It's packed. Café Zero is packed. With it closed for today for a private party of people wanting to celebrate the conclusion of the trial with Lelouch, Lelouch didn't really expect it to be packed. But she can see Tohdoh, Kaguya, and Xingke in a corner. Villetta is talking to Chiba, bouncing a young child on her knee while another sits next to her, mashing his way through dinner under his mother's careful eye. Lelouch can feel her lips twitch at seeing the young boy has a rather floofy hairstyle that speaks of his father.

Ohgi is nowhere to be seen but considering what Lelouch heard, he wouldn't be. Lelouch feels strangely sad, remembering how he used to be the one she could rely upon as Zero to keep things on an even keel in the Black Knights. How far he's fallen now since that time.

Gino is quick to greet Kallen rescuing Tamaki from her grip in the process, and Milly and Nina are enjoying drinks at the counter. She can spot the two old Knights of Suzaku's, Ledo trying to stay out of the way while Schnee chats cheerfully with Benio. Rakshata is bickering with Lloyd in the back while Cécile sighs, glancing over at Kagari who looks like she wants to hide behind her drink.

It's amazing. Even Natsumi and David, looking overwhelmed with the company they are keeping, are here. It's making Lelouch want to cry, leaning into Suzaku. Anne is watching from Jeremiah's arms, wide eyed and interested. She tugs on his sleeve and points at Villetta's son. Jeremiah checks with Lelouch and she nods, watching as Jeremiah takes Anne over to be introduced to him.

Cornelia approaches her, a wry smile on her face. “Surprising isn't it?” She offers her a drink and Lelouch takes it, sniffing a little and relaxing at it being non-alcoholic. Suzaku is pressed with a beer from Tamaki, looking overwhelmed by how he's chattering at him cheerfully.

Lelouch sips at the sweet drink and looks around. “Yeah. I never saw this coming.” Lelouch can see C.C. sitting down and grabbing a few slices of pizza that is spread around here as an offering, see the buffet table that is laid out.

“Well, you should have figured it out a long time ago.” Cornelia gives her a smile that is nostalgic, both happy and a bit sad at the same time. “Of course you are loved Lelouch. That's why everyone is happy to have you here and reasonably free.”

Lelouch finally lets the tears fall and nods, even as Cornelia brings her into a hug and soothes her, giving her something to lean on.

Nunnally wheels forward and takes her hand. “Welcome home, Onee-sama.” She says softly.

“...I'm back.” Lelouch says after a moment, lifting her head and looking around. “I'm home.” Suzaku is near again, taking Cornelia's place to wrap his arm around her and press a kiss into her hair. Lelouch wipes way the tears. “So...what food is good here?” She asks cheerfully and Tamaki is more than eager to bombard her with recommendations, even as Gino tosses in a few of his own and Kallen rolls her eyes, even as she doesn't remove Gino's arm around her shoulders.

The smiles here are enough to light up the world and they are certainly lighting up Lelouch's.

* * *

The preparations are done. Nunnally squints a little as they adjust the lights one last time and looks out towards the camera. The cameraman holds up a hand, counting down and then pointing at her. Nunnally is smiling, beaming, her face broadcasted around the world.

“Greetings. You know me well; I am Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Emperor of Britannia and the younger sister of Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of Britannia.” Nunnally begins her speech.

“I know the recent events, the trial, is still on all your minds. I wish I could assure you that all will be well, that life will resume as it was before. However I cannot say so. This trial, these events, opened my eyes to so many things that went unnoticed to not only me but other leaders of the world. There will, in fact, be changes to the world. We cannot avoid that. By changing, we grow and become better. The creation of a gentle world, a kind world, is not an easy one.” Nunnally pauses for a moment. “As Empress of Britannia, I wish to assure you that all steps will be taken for the safety, health, and happiness of all. That we will be doing all we must for a fair and just world.”

“However...” Nunnally's smile slips into something a bit melancholic. “As Lelouch's younger sister, I wish to extend my hands in thanks to all those who aided my sister. To the jury who choose such a punishment. As a little sister, I am pleased to have my older sister back, no matter how hard it will be for everyone. I am more than selfish enough to admit to being happy for that reason alone. For those who lost many to my sister's actions as both the Demon Empress and as the first Zero, I give my condolences. We have all lost many things in this world. The goal right now is to build a world where such a thing need not happen again.”

“As Nunnally, I ask for your help.” Nunnally says, bowing her head. “I ask for your understanding and support in what lies ahead to challenge us all. Including my sister and her knight. I will not force you to forgive her or him, or anyone who has harmed you. But I ask for understand, that in time you will be willing to forgive. That you not let yourself stew in your hatred.”

“As yet another person struggling to build a good world, I ask for the world to work together in pursuit of that goal.” Nunnally lifts her head and her smile here is breathtaking. Beautiful despite the tears now freely falling.

“For the sake of all the people in this world, for the people we have lost and loved and mourn...for the sake of the children that will build an even greater future...let us all work together.”

Nunnally closes her eyes once more and allows the cameras to turn off, allows it to end. And smiles, as everyone here claps and cheers on her speech.

And soon enough she will hear the world did, in fact, hear her words and listen.

It is a good start. This time the world cheers without it drowning out her sorrow. This time, her heart is filled with the same joy.

Nunnally is more than selfish enough to think this is the better path than the previous one. No matter how much more trouble lies ahead...

...she has her truest wish granted after so long.

She will live in her gentle world. And she will drag the world into accepting such a world as worthwhile and good. She will fight for this world, fight alongside her friends and with her sister. She will be _happy_.

Nunnally opens her eyes and sees her sister having walked in, hovering by the door with a proud look on her face, and finally, finally, she opens her eyes as promised by her sister to that world she wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a final chapter doesn't it? Well, it is. The next chapter is an epilogue that is going to wrap up a few plot points and hopefully assure you all that "happily ever after" is how people are going to live.
> 
> I do, however, have a lot of fics I'm working on. I am working on what I'm calling my "September Project". September is the CG fanmonth so consider that the ONLY fic I will be posting that doesn't rely on comments to be posted as it's meant to celebrate CG fandom. That said, comments in that regard WILL encourage me to do another "September Project" so keep that in mind!
> 
> I also have my BIG project with is "Icarus's Dilemma". Next month I should be done the first arc and once I'm done the second arc I'll start posting! Mostly to do with making sure there won't be any MASSIVE delays in posting; I won't post the third arc until it's also done so figure to best wait in that regard so you don't end up waiting for longer than a week to get that. Though comments are still required for me to post after ch4 for that one. I'm spending what looks like is going to be TWO years on this...if I post, make sure I know it's worth it!
> 
> Also, if you want to know about other projects and things, please check out [my pillowfort account](https://www.pillowfort.social/lovepsychothefirst)!


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the epilogue! I leave a lot of things vague here, but I find it's more important to show how the leads are happy and leave room for the readers to interpret things as they like.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments! I have a few other projects I'm working on, which I'll talk about below!

_6 years later..._

Anne swings her feet back and forth, moving the swing set slightly as she does so. Not far from where she swings on the big old tree, is a gravestone.

There wasn't really a place for him elsewhere, she remembers being told that by her mother. But he still deserved a proper grave and this headstone, with a carved heart with clover leaves within it, is where her Uncle rests.

“It's weird to think that I will be your age soon.” Anne says, slowing down the swinging and considering the headstone. She knows that most people don't have a swing by a grave. She thinks they are cowards.

Besides, it makes it easier for her to visit Rolo Lamperouge.

“I got in trouble at school today. That jerkwad Ben went on about how women can't fight and said I smell of death cause of my parents.” Anne scowls in memory. Then she smiles, sharp and vicious. “I showed him! And it's not like I punched him or anything.” She opens her mouth wide. “See?” She tongues the missing gap there now. “I just pulled out my tooth and showed it to him. Not my fault he fainted at that. It didn't really hurt much and there wasn't _that_ much blood.”

“The teachers weren't sure what to do but they called in my parents. Sooo awkward, can you imagine?” Anne laughs. “They had to call in the White Reaper and Demon Empress to discipline their daughter! Except I didn't do anything wrong but Ben did. So he got in trouble once it was all explained.” Anne bounces a little in her seat. “And Mom laughed when she realized what I did. Tou-san was amused too. Hell, Aunt Nunna found out and laughed apparently!” Anne's smile fades a bit. “But I hope it's not gonna be another thing where stupidheads go on about how horrible my parents are, using this thing as proof it's true. I didn't hit anyone! Tou-san says I shouldn't throw the first punch and if I am attacked, to use the Akido I am learning to dodge and redirect the blows. Never get in a full on fight.” Anne sighs, propping her face in her hands.

The wind brings the scent of oranges. This location is part of Jeremiah's Justice Gentleman Orange Farm, closer to the actual home but also away from it. She can still smell the oranges and the flowers planted here are pretty. It's a very nice place.

“I'm telling you this cause I think you would approve.” Anne says cheerfully. “Mom says you could be a scary person too like everyone says I am.”

“But I want to be scary.” Anne says softly. “I want to be scary and tough. Like Tou-san and Mom.” Anne looks up at the fading sky. “I think...I think that's what I can do. You know? Be tough. So Mom and Tou-san don't have to worry as much.”

Anne jumps off the swing at that and waves at Rolo's grave. “See you again soon, Uncle Rolo!”

She walks off, humming a tune, kicking up dust as she heads back to where she lives these days. With both her parents busy, of course they would trust Jeremiah to be her main caretaker and make sure she goes to school.

Behind her, the leaves swirl and for a moment a young boy stands by the grave, lavender eyes soft as he watches the young girl leave with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

Lelouch is still laughing. Suzaku is starting to find it annoying as cute as he also finds it. Having a hard day halfway into convincing two countries they _really_ don't want to go to war, no really, with Lelouch far away dealing with finalizing the upgrades to the defences of the UFN base, and he comes back to find his daughter got in trouble with her school.

“Lelouch really...” Suzaku shakes his head, even as the brunette before him continues to laugh.

“I'm sorry but but...she really did _that_ didn't she?” Lelouch lifts up her head, wiping away a tear that came from her laughter. “At least she's not getting into fights but really!”

“She's been horribly influenced by us.” Suzaku says solemnly before cracking and laughing himself. “It really was a thing.”

“The poor teachers having to call us in...” Lelouch shakes her head then looks at the neatly organized paperwork on her desk. “Well, she's not in trouble but that boy is.” Lelouch frowns at that. “Though I think his parents aren't much better...” She grumbles to herself. “That's just asking for more problems in the future.”

“Hey, hey.” Suzaku says soothingly, reaching out to rub her back. “Can't control everything. The majority of the people are good. It's more a vocal minority that still complains.”

“True enough.” Lelouch stretches a little, leaning into Suzaku's touch which makes him smile. Not too long ago, a few years back, she would flinch first when he touched her. Now she has no fear anymore.

As much as the two of them hated the idea at the time, the therapy they were put through _did_ work.

“And I got all the upgrades finalized. In a week we won't need to worry as much about some extremist trying to bomb the place.” Lelouch says cheerfully, even as Suzaku winces at the memory of that particular incident. There had been a lot of yelling and running around. Tamaki ended up tackling a poor old lady out of the way, who hadn't been entirely happy about it (and proved it by whacking him over the head with her purse) even though that saved her life from said bomb.

“...it's nice.” Lelouch says suddenly. “I never...never thought this would be possible.” Her hand reaches up to gently touch where the Code is.

Suzaku smiles and kneels next to her chair, taking that hand and pressing a kiss to it. Lelouch blushes, but smiles happily at him. “Me neither. I'm happy.” Suzaku says softly. “I'm happy to live and be with you Lelouch. No matter what the world throws at us, I know we will be together.”

Lelouch melts at that and Suzaku leans up, kissing her like he loves to. Rings flash on their hands, simple silver wedding bands that sparkle in the light.

* * *

Kaguya sips at her tea, smiling in amusement at her fellow world leader. Nunnally doesn't look half as amused as her but well.

“It's not that funny, Kaguya.” Nunnally protests. “I had to order and counter-order my sister. Repeatedly!”

“I'm sorry, I really am! But...” Kaguya lets a giggle slip. “You should have guessed that would happen. Your sister is paranoid and very protective of you. And you can't blame her for that. The therapy seems to be working.”

“Yes, she didn't use her Geass on Rai but still...” Nunnally sighs, tapping the metal on her legs. Kaguya smiles a little at the sight of the technology that lets Nunnally walk around on her weak legs, a great endeavour by both Lloyd and Rakshata. The extra funding they got as a result of that allowed such things to slowly spread out among civilians and not just be for Nunnally herself.

Another step forward into an even better, gentle world.

“Well, if he hasn't left after all of _that_ , he might be worth it!” Kaguya sets down her teacup. “Anyways, it wasn't just for gossip you came here right? It's about policy yes?”

“Oh yes...” Nunnally sighs. “The trade agreements are causing trouble again and I have a bunch of ex-nobles and big business owners protesting how they cannot 'help' the campaigns of the politicians they support into reaching the needed goals to be elected.”

Kaguya scowls at that. “Oh boy. That is one of the first safety features implemented into the UFN by Zero-sama. I rather not have to fight them over it...how can they fight over it?”

“Bullshit about my sister mainly.” Nunnally swearing makes Kaguya raise her eyebrows in surprise. It must be getting to the point she's ready to strangle a few of the people she has had to deal with.

“Well, we have time to talk it out. What exactly needs to be done?” Kaguya asks, a smile that is sharp as a knife on her face, a smile soon echoed by Nunnally.

It might take a lot of work, and only recently did all the security updates get passed, but the world is progressing in a slow but steady process upwards. All the safety features built into the UFN's government are there for a reason and Kaguya never forgets to bless Lelouch being a paranoid bitch when she enters the council room.

She always did have the future in mind.

* * *

C.C. removes the helmet that connects her to the BRS and shakes her hair free. Beside her, Kallen removes her own, sitting down with a heavy thud. “Ugh. That always makes me dizzy.” Kallen groans, glaring up at the Thought Elevator before them. “We got them all, right?”

“Just one more to go.” C.C. assures her, laughing as Kallen whines at that.

Dr. Randle considers the readings on her devices, Lloyd leaning over to talk to her and share the results of the Druid Systems' own scans. “This seems to be going well...but we should probably take a break.”

“That sounds like a good idea honestly.” Kallen rubs her forehead, wincing as her left eye gives a spike of pain. “My eye hurts...”

C.C. turns to her and frowns, crouching down and examining her eyes. For a brief second Geass flares in one and she frowns. “I think we should head back to Jeremiah's orange farm. We can rest there, compile our investigations...and the two scientists can get to work on another Geass Blocker.”

“Already?” Kallen blinks, surprised. “But I only got it half a year ago!”

“Yes...and Thought Elevators seem to effect Geass in a strange way.” C.C. frowns. “I never investigated them before, but V.V. and Charles did. V.V. had a knack for using them to teleport around in fact...” C.C. frowns even deeper. _'He was around wasn't he? I'm certain I sensed him on Kamine Island that time...and the elevator activated.'_ C.C. doesn't like the implications of that, but sighs and sits down herself, picking up Mr. Cheese to cuddle. “I think you should be fine, but well.” C.C. shrugs. “You know what it could cause if not handled.”

Kallen tenses at that, remembering the SAZ Massacre. “Yeah. I do.”

“Shame you had to make a contract to help with this.” Lloyd says with a sigh. “It really is risky this Geass...it's quite amazing but really.” Lloyd shakes his head. “That said being able to recreate it with science is possible!” He bounces excitedly at that. “As Dr. Randle proves.”

“No kidding...shame Representative Breisgau can't be here.” Dr. Randle brushes some hair from her face. “If it wasn't for her need to be there well...”

“She does have a Geass and contract with me.” C.C. muses. “And her Geass is especially suited for this kind of work...but she's more valuable there in the UFN.” C.C. glances over at the nearby ship, seeing the three people there laughing and teasing each other. “Still, nice of her to assign her usual guard to help us.”

“It's helpful.” Anya says, looking up from her phone. “And I like learning this too.”

“Hm, hm. You do have a curiosity for Geass...though considering things it makes sense.” Lloyd shrugs it off. “Still, have we made any progress?”

“Anne is definitely sharing Lelouch's Code. That's why she has Geass. Anne's half is inactive but at some point it will activate. Not sure how. Could be with her getting injured enough or it could happen over time.” C.C. curls a bit more around Mr. Cheese, squeezing the plush toy as she thinks. “And Suzaku definitely has something up with how weird the Geass on him is interacting with his biology.”

“...great.” Kallen sighs, looking longingly at the ship where there is a bed for her. “So no solution yet?”

“Not yet but soon enough...” C.C. smiles. “I am a selfish witch I know it, but I rather not make Lelouch and her family suffer. If there is a way around...”

“We will find it.” Kallen says with a smile, then stands and stretches. “Let's get off this rock and get to a warmer place!”

C.C. laughs a little and watches as everyone packs up, Ryo and Ayano coming over to help with the physical stuff while Yukiya helps make sure all the electronics are fine. She squeezes the plush toy she's carrying and looks up at the fading blue sky.

“...well, I'll be fine.” C.C. muses. No matter the final result of their investigation, she will be fine...and she'll make sure her favourite person in the world is fine.

The future is definitely bright for how dark it seemed ten years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Thank you for coming on this journey with me! Comments are still appreciated! Tell me what you think of the whole story and how you feel now that it's over!
> 
> The "leg technology" is a reference to [Shamera's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamera/pseuds/Shamera) work. You should check it out! She has a Nunnally time travel story - where the leg aids come from - and a super cool Lost Song/Noragami zombie apocalypse AU!
> 
> As for now I'm focusing back on two major projects: my September Project and "Icarus's Dilemma". The latter is very big - I'm looking at it taking 30 chapters for the first arc alone! - and is my first SUPER big project for Code Geass. The September Project is more around "Spark of Life" in size but it should still be interesting. That one I will be posting throughout September once I'm done, as part of celebrating CG fandom month! And then there is of course "Chronicles of C" which is the beginning of my sequel series that is "canon" in style. More information can be found [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/613238)!
> 
> For more information on stuff I'm doing, check out [my pillowfort account](https://www.pillowfort.social/lovepsychothefirst)!


End file.
